El Impacto
by xenia92tw
Summary: AU Cuando Rose me ofreció trabajar con ella, no sabía que supondría volver a ver al padre de mi hijo, aquel, que desde luego desconocía su existencia. Mi vida daría un giro de 180 grados. Bella & Edward
1. Chapter 1

El Impacto

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Saga or Meyer´s characters.

Capítulo 2

**EDWARD**

-Bella Swan.-Y un brillo de triunfo apareció en sus ojos.

-¿No hay otro tema de conversación? ¿Es necesario hablar de ella?

-Vamos, Eddie, admítelo. Es de la única tía de la que te has colgado de verdad. Era guapa, inteligente y divertida. Lo tenía absolutamente todo.

-No me colgué de ella, más bien fue al contrario y ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme Eddie. ¿Podemos volver al tema de las ballenas moribundas y todo ese rollo del derecho ecologista?

-Ni de coña, este tema es más interesante. Además, sabes que tengo razón, y bueno no te culpo. Buff, estaba tremenda. Además de loca. Estaba loquísima. Era divertidísimo tenerla alrededor.

No me gustaba que hablase de Bella. En algún momento en los últimos cuatro años, mi cabeza había sido capaz de bloquear todos los recuerdos que tenía de ella. Mi terapeuta lo llamaba memoria selectiva y decía sobre ello que me hacía mucho daño emocional. Yo me reía de su memoria selectiva y me acordaba todos los meses de su padre y de su madre cuando me llegaba la factura. Ya casi no me acordaba. Al fin y al cabo habían pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que la viese, y en mi caso para mí era una vida entera. Habían ocurrido muchas cosas en cuatro años. Yo ni siquiera era la misma persona.

-Recuérdame otra vez por qué rompisteis.

-No te lo puedo recordar por que no te lo he contado nunca, Jazz.- Repliqué. Esa había sido buena. Casi había picado.

-¿Tan mal acabasteis que no os volvisteis a ver? ¿Cuánto tiempo llegó a ser? ¿Cuatro, cinco meses? Vamos, en ese tiempo ni siquiera da tiempo a enamorarse, ni a odiarse.

-Que tú tengas la sensibilidad de un rollo de papel higiénico no es mi problema,- no quería ser borde con él, pero Bella no era un tema de conversación. Punto y final. De todas formas, con cinco meses había bastado. Cinco meses y diecisiete días. El tiempo justo para que absolutamente todo se fuese a la mierda.

-¿Sabes que tu madre la vio el otro día, no?

Paré en seco. Aquello era nuevo.

-¿Que qué?

-Tu madre la vio. De lejos, por supuesto, no se paró a hablar con ella ni nada. Iba con un tío. Además, eso habría sido raro.

-¿Desde cuando hablas tú con mi madre?

-Desde que es mi jefa, ¿quizá? Aunque no te niego que tu madre, para la edad que tiene, es una auténtica belleza, las prefiero con treinta años menos. Te recuerdo que me paso seis horas al día con ella. Algún tema de conversación tiene que salir en ese tiempo, y te aseguro que sé más de arreglos florales y tonalidades neutras de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar.

Me eché a reír. Jasper era genial, uno de los tíos más auténticos que había conocido en mi vida. Nos conocíamos desde la universidad, y desde entonces inseparables. Así, de guasa, retomamos el paso, ya quedaba poco para llegar al conservatorio. Jasper Withlock era licenciado de arquitectura por el MIT. Hacía medio año le habían nombrado el arquitecto norteamericano más joven reconocido por el colegio estatal de arquitectos. Después de que le entregasen el premio, cinco minutos exactamente, mi madre le estaba contratando para su nuevo proyecto; la nueva sede en Seattle del Wachovia Bank.

-No te quiero volver a oír a hablar de mi madre. Aunque te gusten treinta años más joven.

-No me cambies de tema. Estábamos hablando de Bella.

-No. TÚ estabas hablando de Bella. Yo solo trato de cambiar de tema. Sin éxito por lo que se ve.

-Está bien, hablemos de tu mujer.

-¿De Kate? ¿No sabías que hablar mientras se corre es malo?

-¿Conociste a Kate antes que a Bella no?

-Sí. ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad por mi vida sentimental?

-¿No puede un amigo preocuparse por otro amigo?

Le dediqué una mirada de soslayo que no creo que llegara a apreciar. Tenía toda la razón del mundo, en todo. Bella Swan era la única chica por la que había perdido la cabeza, y aun así no lo iba a admitir nunca.

-Y no es por nada, pero me caía mejor Bella que tu dulce mujercita, aunque Kate sea tal enorme, delicioso, dulce y encantador trozo de pan.

Su sarcasmo me consiguió arrancar una media sonrisa que se posó fugazmente en mi expresión. Katherine Hale era la mujer perfecta. Pelo rubio lacio hasta la cintura, ojos azules como dos trozos de cielo, cintura estrecha, maneras educadas, nacida en el seno de una familia adinerada. Era el sueño de todo hombre. ¿El pero? No había peros. Quizá ahí radicaba el problema.

-Yo creo que por eso te has convertido en el cabrón sin escrúpulos que eres ahora.- Habría resultado un insulto si no lo hubiese dicho Jasper. Él era el único capullo al que le permitía esas confianzas. Yo ya no era el mismo tío que hace cuatro años. Había dejado atrás todas las dudas, los peros y las inseguridades. En cierto modo me gustaba pensar que me había convertido en la versión mejorada de mí mismo. Ahora era el asociado más joven del bufete, en unos pocos años pensaba convertirme en accionista mayoritario. Eran buenas perspectivas de trabajo. Con el dinero que ganaría, mi mujer estaría lo suficientemente entretenida como para salvar a medio África de morir de inanición.

-¿Sabes?-Continúo Jazz,- el día que sonrías te voy a dar un premio. Me parece muy bien que mantengas esa fachada de hielo impenetrable cuando estás con tus clientes. Es más creo que es lo que te ha permitido ganarte toda esa buena reputación como abogado… pero ya sabes, ahora estas conmigo. Nos conocemos Edward, sé que pasa algo.

Quedábamos todas las mañanas para ir a correr. Entre semana no nos alejábamos mucho, pero los sábados madrugábamos para ir hasta el parque Volunteer. Un paraíso deshabitado a la hora a la que lo frecuentábamos, donde teníamos completa libertad para hablar de lo que quisiésemos. Jasper tenía razón. Algo había pasado.

-Es esa reunión con los Newman. No puedo defender a un cabrón así.

Alcanzamos el conservatorio, y finalmente paramos. Recuperé la respiración y bebía agua a tragos cortos, despacio. Jasper se encontraba apoyado contra un árbol y me miraba serio.

-Son buenos clientes del bufete y lo sabes.

-Son mafiosos.

-Pero mafiosos que pagan bien.

-Ya lo sé. Normalmente no me importa si roban, mienten o estafan. Esto es distinto, ese cabrón se ha cargado a su familia. A su mujer y a sus dos hijos. ¿Con qué autoridad moral puedo declararle inocente? ¿En qué me convierte eso?

-En un hijo de puta desalmado. Eso es lo que son todos los abogados. Incluido tú. Salváis el culo a la escoria como Felix Newman. Irás al infierno, pero por lo menos cobrarás por ello.

-No.- Respondí.

-¿No?- Jasper parecía confundido.

-Me negué a aceptar el caso. Por supuesto a Marco no le ha hecho ninguna gracia, pero no pensaba venderme de esa manera. He aceptado defender a la parte demandante, voy a meter a ese hijo de puta entre rejas.

-¿Que has hecho qué? Pero, ¿a ti se te ha ido la puta cabeza? ¿Sabes quien es ese tío? Controla medio Seattle, que digo, Newman es el Tony Soprano de Washington.

-Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me grites.- Cuando volvió a hablar, volvió a un tono de voz normal.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar en las repercusiones de esto?

-¿En las repercusiones? Si te refieres a las amenazas, no te preocupes. Ya hemos pasado esa fase. Dijo que iba a acabar conmigo, pero no me preocupa. Kate está en de viaje en las Fidji para "desestresarse" del día a día, y ya ha pasado un mes desde la última. No creo que haga nada. Ya se sabe, perro ladrador poco mordedor.

-Yo que tú tendría mucho cuidado con ese hijo de puta, no creo que se ande con chiquitas.

-Da igual. Al fin y al cabo si todo sale como debería, esta noche pasará a disposición judicial, no habrá fianza, y el fiscal del distrito me ha asegurado que esta vez no habrá sobornos. Te puedo asegurar que duermo tranquilo.

-Si tú lo dices…

**BELLA**

Los tacones repicaron contra el suelo de roble. Miré el reloj; eran las diez y siete minutos y ya habían venido cuatro posibles compradores. La subasta sería un éxito en cuanto a recaudación, y los herederos de la difunta señora Murphy serían inmensamente ricos. Si ella levantara la cabeza… La increíble colección de arte que tenía esa señora en su casa era admirable. Yo no la había conocido en vida, pero ya la quería. Con respecto a sus hijos… Esos dos no sabrían ver la belleza ni aunque estuviera delante de sus narices. Deshacerse del Picasso, el Van Gogh, el Mondrian… Si tuviese dinero suficiente, el Klimt no saldría de la galería, sino que iría derechito al salón de mi casa. Ese si que era una auténtica maravilla.

Esta vez no se trataba de un cliente, ¿o sí?

Rosalie Hale estaba magnífica, como siempre. Pelo rubio hasta la cintura, ojos azules impresionantes, cuerpo de Vogue, piernas de escándalo. Cuando quedaba con ella evitaba mirarme en el espejo más tiempo del que era necesario. La autoconfianza cuando estabas al lado de Rose quedaba reducida a cero.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-He oído que tienes una maravilloso Klimt.

Adiós a los sueños de verlo colgado en mi casa. Al menos sabría que quien lo iba a adquirir lo admiraba de verdad. Rose y yo nos habíamos conocido el año pasado. Alguien le había recomendado mi galería. Había abierto Avant-Garde muy poco tiempo antes de su visita. Gracias a ella me empecé a formar una clientela fija. Todavía estaba un poco verde, pero ni en sueños me habría imaginado que abrir una galería de arte en medio de Seattle iba a tener tanto éxito.

-La puja está en doscientos cincuenta.

-Esta vez no vengo como particular sino en nombre del Wachovia, y su nueva sede. Lo que me recuerda que deberías contratar a alguien para que te ayude con la galería. Es demasiado trabajo para una sola persona.

Sonreí. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Rose me había recomendado contratar a alguien.

-¿Ah sí? Eso es nuevo. Sígueme.

La conduje a través del largo pasillo de exposición y llegué hasta mi despacho. Era allí donde se efectuaba la compra. Más caro que la adquisición del local, había sido la instalación de la caja fuerte. Era una auténtica cámara acorazada, dónde guardaba las colecciones privadas que o bien ya estaban adquiridas y reservadas, o bien como en el caso de la colección de la señora Murphy esperaban a ser subastadas. Cogí el cuadro que estaba buscando. Una vez más, me enamoraba con tan solo verlo.

-Te presento a Adele Bloch-Bauer.

Se hizo el silencio. La imagen era en sí un auténtico milagro. La mirada traspasaba el lienzo y se clavaba en todo aquello que la rodeaba. Su piel era pura porcelana, tono que contrastaba con el ébano de su cabello y el manto dorado que se fundía con el fondo.

-Qué maravilla.

Como supuse, la cara de Rosalie lo decía todo. El amor al arte no se aprendía, se nacía con él.

-La primera compra se valoró en 135 millones de dólares, así que esta preciosidad es una auténtica ganga.- Le informé.

-¿Qué clase de persona se desharía de algo tan bello?

-Dímelo tú, sus actuales dueños se mueren por venderlo.

Rosalie lo miraba con pura admiración. Nuestra pasión mutua por el arte era lo que nos había unido. Lo primero que le vendí fueron unos bocetos de Joan Miró, un pintor español surrealista. A estos le siguieron un Henri Matisse fauvista y una maravilla cubista de Georges Braque. Con esta, sería la cuarta adquisición en poco menos de un solo año.

-¿Sabes donde quedaría realmente bien?

-¿Dónde?

-En el despacho del director del Wachovia. Imagínatelo, tiene ese gran vestíbulo, con una pared blanca justo en frente y dos aberturas a derecha e izquierda hasta la sala de reuniones. Lo primero que se vería sería a la señora Bloch-Bauer.

-¿Cómo sabes tú tanto de la nueva sede del Wachovia?

-Resulta que ahora me encargo del departamento de ventas del banco. Estoy al cargo de toda la contratación, así que aquí estoy, contratando.

-¿A qué te refieres con contratando? ¿A quién? ¿A mí?

-El presupuesto base para toda decoración, y me refiero a floreros, cojines y cuadros se eleva a la maravillosa suma de cincuenta millones de dólares. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te apetece ser mi suministro de arte?

Desde luego que no hacía falta responder a esa pregunta.

-Me encantaría trabajar contigo.

-Así me gusta, el entusiasmo es primordial en los negocios. Escucha, mi familia organiza este fin de semana un evento en el Seattle 1000 Hotel. Está en la avenida…

-En la primera con Madison.

-¿Lo conoces?- Me preguntó muda de asombro.

Cerré la puerta de la caja fuerte y me giré para mirarla. ¿Por qué no me mordería la lengua?

-He estado allí.

-Ahora tengo curiosidad… ¿Con quién has estado allí?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Rose.-Pero sin querer se me escapó una sonrisa. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Tenía buenos recuerdos de aquel hotel.- Digamos que ese lugar emite… no sé como buenas vibraciones… o algo así.

-Sí, sí. Lo que te diga yo a ti, buenas vibraciones… sabes que me lo acabarás contando.

-Creía que estábamos hablando de un evento super importante.

-En efecto,- contestó y su tono pronto volvió a la seriedad previa.-Sabes que mi familia es el accionista mayoritario, y por tanto el que tiene mayor poder en el consejo de presidencia. Estará el equipo de arquitectos, y creo que sería bueno que hablases con ellos. Ya sabes, si conoces su trabajo, creo que será más fácil escoger las obras.

-Sí, sin duda.

-Te presentaré al coordinador que es el primer arquitecto.- La puerta se volvió a abrir y entró una señora envuelta en pieles de pies a cabeza, sin duda otro cliente potencialmente interesado. Mientras tanto Rosalie seguía hablando. -Es una pena que esté comprometido porque es un auténtico bombón. Además Alice, su prometida, es genial, tienes que conocerla… Te presentaré también a Katherine. Ella es la hija de la esposa de mi padre. No es santo de mi devoción, pero ya sabes que tengo que ser simpática y encantadora con todo el mundo… Su marido es más tratable, por cierto, aunque siempre está tan serio...

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que intentas presentarme en sociedad?

-Porque me has puesto la oportunidad en bandeja y porque te lo mereces.

-Rose, sé que Riley no te cae muy bien, pero es buena persona, y estoy con él, tienes que aceptar eso.

-Error. Te sientes segura con él. No es lo mismo. ¿Acaso estás enamorada?

-Meter la palabra amor en una frase es muy fuerte.

-Vamos Bella, simplemente le tienes cariño. Si tuviese pelo por todo el cuerpo sería como un labrador.

-¿Estás comparando a Riley con un perro?

-Sí, básicamente.-Se calló un momento, pensativa, sin ningún remordimiento por admitir aquello último.- Ni siquiera le cae bien a Aaron.

Vale, ahí tenía toda la razón del mundo.

-No creo que la opinión de Aaron sea muy importante ahora mismo. Quizá le pregunte en un par de años. Y ahora si no te importa, tengo que trabajar. Aquello señora me esta esperando.

-Vaya manera de echarme.- Dijo poniéndose el abrigo y echándose al hombre el bolso de Marc Jacobs. Ya estaba con un pie en la calle cuando me volvió a llamar.- Te llamaré algún día de esta semana, para ir a comprar un vestido. Y no quiero ninguna queja al respecto. Se puso las gafas de sol haciendo gala de todo su glamour.- Y por cierto, sabes que me terminarás contando por qué conoces tan bien ese hotel.

Me giré hacia la señora. Sin duda necesitaría ir bien vestida si iba a ir a ese hotel, y sabía que Rose no iba a dejar el tema del hotel así como así. Me esperaba un largo día de interminables compras y de preguntas indiscretas.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

P.S. Busco Beta desesperadamente. Interesados dejad a review :D


	2. Chapter 2

El Impacto

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Saga or Meyer´s characters.

Capítulo 2

**EDWARD**

-¡Qué horror de compañía aérea! Recuérdame que no vuelva a volar en ese dichoso circo que dice pilotar aviones. Eso por no hablar de este espantoso tiempo. Con lo bien que estaba yo tumbada en mi hamaca, tomando el sol… Pero esta lluvia es infernal. Ahora que te veo mejor, veo lo pálido que estás. Es un color casi mortecino…. Necesito un descanso.

Tenía razón, en esas tres semanas que se había tomado de asueto, su tono de piel había alcanzado un tono caramelo. No pude evitar decir lo que dije.

-Entonces no sé para qué has vuelto.- Mi mujer se volvió hacia mí claramente ofendida por mis palabras. Por un solo instante pensé que lo siguiente que saldría de su boca sería "Por ti, mi amor, claro. Te he echado mucho de menos." No habría tanta suerte.

-Pues claramente he vuelto,- "_la intriga me mata_" pensé con ironía,- porque no podía dejar que mi querida hermana diese esa fiesta sin estar yo presente.

_Serás egoísta. _Eso me lo callé.

-¿Estás hablando del evento del banco?- Por el tono de voz, se podría decir que hablábamos de los hábitos de apareamiento de la lombriz de tierra y que no me importaba en absoluto el tema, cuando llevaba semanas esperando a que mi mujer regresase. Que las cosas no hubiesen funcionado últimamente, no quería decir que no quisiese, mejor dicho apreciase, a mi mujer.

-¿De qué otra cosa iba a hablar? A saber qué cuchitril barato ha alquilado. Rosalie no tiene gusto ni lo ha tenido nunca.

_Pasa del tema, pasa del tema. _La invitación había llegado dos semanas antes, y yo no le había dicho nada a Kate. Aun me preguntaba en muchas ocasiones cómo era posible de qué se enterase absolutamente de todo.

-Es que no me puedo creer que fuese a dar esa fiesta sin mí. Sería algo así como una tragedia. ¿Te imaginas? El Wachovia da una fiesta en honor a la nueva sede en Seattle, y yo no estoy aquí. ¿Cómo ha tenido la desfachatez de ignorarme?

Su incesante parloteo me daba dolor de cabeza. Miré el reloj de la cocina. Eran las once de la mañana. Supuse que era muy mala hora para una copa cargadita.

-Yo, que soy su hija. Que mi padre no me consulte para algo así es… indignante.

-Ni siquiera es tu padre biológico,- le recordé con malicia. Aún no aceptaba que mi tranquilo día se fuera al traste con la aparición de mi mujer. Cualquiera estaría que no cabría en gozo en sí al ver entrar a esa mujer por la puerta. Pero yo sabía más que lo demás. Katherine Hale era tan solo eso; una fachada, una portada, sin duda divina, pero no dejaba de ser una apariencia. ¿Por qué no me daría cuenta antes de qué iba a pasar mi vida al lado de alguien así? Alguien que no tenía palabras agradables o amables para alguien si no era para conseguir algo a cambio. Alguien a quién todo lo que tenía alrededor le daba igual. Alguien que pensaba que poseía absolutamente todo lo que veía.

-Llevo su apellido.- Pero al responderme, su voz estaba cargada de amargura y las palabras destilaban veneno.- Eso me da tantos derechos como los que Rose tiene.

-En realidad no.- Dije tenía ganas de picarla.- ¿Sabes que en caso de muerte repentina y sin ningún testamento tú te quedarías sin nada?- Vale, aquello había sido cruel. Aun así, no le deseaba muerte alguna a mi suegro; en realidad me caía bien, en su caso creo que me compadecía por haberme casado con Katherine.

-¿Y tú que sabes?

-Soy abogado, ¿recuerdas? Soy el que costea tus viajes cuando te sientes _estresada._

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?- Se había levantado del sofá y me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como una cobra dispuesta a atacar de un momento a otro. Se acercó a mí con lentitud. No pude evitar una sonrisa burlona cargada de sarcasmo.

-A lo que me refiero, _amor mío_, es que si lo primero que haces al entrar por esa puerta es empezar a despotricar contra absolutamente todo el mundo y que me digas que has regresado por una estúpida fiesta, y no para ver a tu hermana, a tu padre o simplemente a mí; entonces deja que te diga con toda la sinceridad del mundo que no sé que coño haces aquí. En esta casa para ser más exactos.

-Esta es mi casa tanto como la tuya,- gritó con la voz cargada de veneno.

En ese momento el barullo se tenía que oír desde la otra punta de la casa. Siempre era igual; primero venían las voces, luego los gritos. Lo bueno era que a esa hora solo estaba Laura, la chica nueva que había contratado para el servicio. La primera impresión que me dio, fue la de una chica callada, tímida y diligente. Sin embargo ante este espectáculo, no me extrañaría que tuviese una oreja pegada a una puerta, disfrutando de los escandalosos gritos de mi esposa.

-Esto no tiene sentido.- Miré a mi alrededor, y luego a ella. Esa farsa de matrimonio no tenía sentido ninguno. Entonces yo hablaba más para mí que para ella.

-¿Acaso pretendes que nos divorciemos?

-Eso es exactamente lo que pretendo. ¡Es lo único que he deseado desde que me di cuenta de qué clase de persona eres!

-Ni se te ocurra volver a pronunciar esa palabra.

-¿Qué palabra? ¿Divorcio?

-ESA.

-Te recuerdo que has sido tú quien ha sacado el tema…

Su rostro estaba lívido. Había perdido todo el color de la cara, el único punto de luz eran sus ojos, fríos como el hielo.

-¡LAURA!

No esperaba que la primera reacción que tuviese al decirle que me quería divorciar fuese que llamase a aquella chiquilla que apareció al instante. Parecía asustada. Al fin y al cabo puede que no estuviera escuchando detrás de una puerta.

-¿Han llamado los señores?

-¿Quién si no iba a llamar? Sube las maletas a mi habitación, llama a la tintorería y averigua cuando puedes ir a recoger mi vestido. Edward y yo tenemos que asistir a un compromiso esta noche.

Dicho eso, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la base de la escalera.

-¡Kate!- Me ignoró. Esto no podía quedar así, no me iba a dejar con la palabra en la boca.-Escúchame cuando te hablo, esta conversación no ha terminado. ¡KATHERINE HALE! MÍRAME.

Ante aquello sí que reaccionó.

-Te aseguro que es Katherine Cullen, a menos que un juez diga lo contrario. Y aun con todo, te aseguro que ni muerta te voy a conceder el divorcio.

El sitio que Rosalie había escogido para el evento del Wachovia no era el cuchitril que Katherine había descrito. Es más, era un lugar que yo conocía muy bien. Estaba en la primera con Madison, el hotel me traía recuerdos agridulces.

Cuando llegamos, la sala estaba ya prácticamente llena. Los camareros vestidos de pingüinos llevaban copas de champagne por encima de las cabezas de los asistentes. Una suave música envolvía el ambiente, mientras que las grandiosas vistas desde la terraza exterior enmarcaban el paisaje. A pesar de estar lloviznando, las flores y el cerramiento de cristal daban la sensación de que el tiempo era mucho más favorable.

Vi a Jasper hablar con mi madre y con Alice en una esquina más alejadas.

-Creía que no ibas a venir,- me dijo mi madre a modo de saludo. Le di un beso en la mejilla, estreché la mano de Jasper y abracé sin pudor alguno a Alice. Hacía tiempo que no la veía, pero si Jasper era un hermano para mí, sin duda con su prometida ocurría exactamente lo mismo. Ahora llevaba el pelo más largo, se había dado reflejos más claros y se lo había recogido en una trenza.

-Estás impresionante,- le dije al tiempo que la miraba a los ojos claros. Después me dirigí a mi madre.- Sí, al final he venido, aunque no tenía intención ninguna.

-¿Dónde está mi nuera favorita?

-No tengo ni idea, ni siquiera hemos venido en el mismo coche.

Y entonces ya sabía lo que ocurriría. Mi madre me daría un interminable discurso acerca de la importancia de la constancia en el matrimonio, y que tenía que proteger a Katherine porque ella sería la futura madre de sus nietos, y lo demás se fundiría en un balbuceo ininteligible que yo ignoraría sin el menor rastro de culpa. De todos modos, antes de que eso ocurriese, pensaba salir de allí cuanto antes. Por supuesto, Jasper me lo vio en la mirada.

-Si nos disculpas Esme, Edward y yo tenemos que hablar de unos asuntos.

Nos retiramos rápidamente antes de que nadie dijese nada.

-Gracias, no creo que hubiera sido capaz de aguantar otra charla de mi madre. Tenías que haber visto a Kate hoy. Estaba totalmente insoportable.

-No sabía que hubiese regresado. ¿Ya habéis discutido otra vez?

-Rara es la vez que no discutimos. Solo hablamos civilizadamente por teléfono, y cuando vuelve de sus viajes ni siquiera coincidimos en casa. Deberías haber escuchado lo que me ha dicho cuando le he dicho que quería el divorcio.

-¿Le has dicho que querías el divorcio?

-No la aguanto más. Es algo que me sobrepasa, y cada día más tengo la sensación de que casarme con ella ha sido la peor decisión que he hecho en mi vida.

-Si la vas a comparar con Bella, desde luego que no hay color.

-No empieces con Bella otra vez, en serio tío. Hace muchísimo de eso. Gracias a dios que hice el contrato prematrimonial…. Pero, ¿sabes lo que me ha dicho? Que ni muerta pensaba concederme el divorcio. Te juro que me han dado ganas de estrangularla.

-No me extraña…

-¿Tú de verdad estás seguro de que te quieres casar con Alice?

Ambos nos echamos a reír. Por supuesto la pregunta iba de coña totalmente, aunque no hubiera estado de más que alguien me hubiese hecho esa misma pregunta antes de decirle a Kate sí, quiero. Cogí dos copas de la bandeja de uno de los camareros y le pasé una a Jasper.

-Por ti y por Alice,-dije.- Casarse sin conocerse es jugarse la felicidad a cara o cruz, pero en vuestro caso la moneda tiene dos caras.

**BELLA**

-Volveré sobre las doce de la noche. No me entretendré mucho, es por un asunto de trabajo.- Le dije a Angela.

Estaba en la cocina con ella, dando de cenar a Aaron. Bueno más bien tratando.

-Aaron, no me ayudas nada en absoluto.- Le regañé.

-Yo quiero pizza.

-Hoy no hay pizza, hoy hay pescado, y te juro por lo que mas quieras que te lo vas a comer.

-No me gusta.

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta.- Por supuesto él no entendió el tono sarcástico del comentario. Al contrario se sorprendió. Abrió esos enormes ojos verdes y cerró la boca con decisión. ¿A quién había salido tan cabezota? Yo desde luego era mucho más razonable que él.- Me da igual si te gusta o no. Te lo vas a comer y punto.

-Por favor Aaron,- le supliqué.- Mami tiene que estar en una hora en un sitio importante y tienes que cenar antes de que me valla. Por favor.-Intenté el mismo truco que estaba empleando él conmigo. Poner morritos y ojos de pena.

-Vale, mami. Pero no te pongas triste.

Después de eso y la enorme sonrisa que le dediqué no puso ninguna objeción más, aunque no reprimió ni una mueca de asco. Aaron y la comida eran una batalla constante, pero yo era más persistente que aquel diablillo con cara de ángel. No era fácil, si embargo, mirarle algunas veces. Era el retrato viviente de su padre con la excepción de los hoyuelos y la cabezonería del mío. Cuando terminó, le levanté en volandas y le empecé a hacer cosquillas y dar besos allí donde podía. No tardó en echarse a reír, moviéndose sin parar y suplicando clemencia. Tenía todavía alrededor de la boca, restos de pescado y la camiseta manchada de salsa y zumo de naranja. Suspiré y apoyé mi frente contra la suya, mientras Aaron recuperaba poco a poco la respiración. No había mejor medicina en el mundo que la risa de mi niño.

Le cambié de ropa, le puse el pijama y le limpié la cara. Esta era la parte fácil, conseguir que se durmiese. Aaron no dormía, hibernaba. Al principio cuando apenas tenía días y yo acababa de salir del hospital me llegó a preocupar. ¿Qué clase de niño ni siquiera se levanta una vez por las noches? Supongo que en ese aspecto tuve muchísima suerte.

Le tapé con la colcha y con la manta y le di un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero mucho, trasto malvado.

-Yo más mami.

Apagué la luz, dejando la puerta entreabierta. Sabía que quedaban exactamente veinte segundos antes de que se quedara completamente dormido. No perdí más tiempo. Ya me había duchado, así que solo me faltaba vestirme. Al final había comprado un vestido de una sola manga, de un tono ocre y plisado a ambos lados. Los zapatos eran unos Louboutin rojos que Rose me había prestado. Cuando hube terminado contemplé mi reflejo. Me miré una vez más al espejo, y pareció, tan solo por un momento, que retrocedía en el tiempo. Que volvía a ser aquella Bella, la Bella de Edward Cullen. Que triste verdad, no sabía hasta que punto había sido de él y solo él, tanto que me había vuelto ciega. El hecho de que aquella noche volviese a ese hotel, incrementaba la sensación de Déjà Vu. Pero esta vez iba a trabajar. Di un último vistazo; había ensanchado de caderas, obviamente aquello era completamente normal, pero ahora las curvas habían mejorado en todos los aspectos. Me había recogido el pelo en un moño suelto, sujeto por dos trenzas de raíz a los lados. Los labios eran hoy rojos.

Edward Cullen había sido el hombre de mi vida, más que eso, había sido mi perdición. Al final le odié tanto como lo amé. Alguien sabio dijo una vez que el amor y el odio están a un solo paso de ser lo mismo. En mi caso, en _nuestro _caso, no podía haber sido más cierto. Ese maldito hotel me recordaba a él aun más, no que necesitase ningún recordatorio cuando tenía una mini versión correteando a mí alrededor las veinticuatro horas del día. Por supuesto Edward nunca lo había sabido, ni lo sabría. Seattle era lo suficientemente grande como para no encontrarnos jamás. De aquel desastre de relación la única que salió escaldada fui yo. Claro que también fui la estúpida.

Miré el reloj en la mesilla, y dejé de pensar en Edward. Rosalie llegaría enseguida. Por un momento deseé que Riley estuviese allí. Que por una vez se interesara por algo más que no fuera él, pero entonces recordé que Aaron y él no se llevaban bien, y para qué nos íbamos a engañar; que su relación no fuese un camino de rosas era perfectamente comprensible, Riley no le dedicaba ninguna sonrisa, ni verdadera ni falsa. A veces costaba que lo mirase. Entendía que no lo gustasen los niños pero, ¿hasta ese punto? Y Aaron no se lo ponía nada fácil.

Aaron podía ser imposible muchas veces, un torbellino travieso que de un momento a otro podía convertirse en un auténtico demonio, pero no dejaba de ser un niño, un bebé que necesitaba que le diesen de comer, le vistieran y le mimaran. No era ningún monstruo con tres ojos y tendencia destructiva psicótica.

Y allí estaba él, dormido como un angelito. O al menos lo parecía. Mi vecina Angela, estaba en la universidad. Estudiaba psicopedagogía y necesitaba ingresos para pagar el alquiler. Mi hijo era su fuente de ingresos, y no solo eso, sino que ambos se llevaban bien. Las veces que yo salía a cenar con Riley o que me quedaba hasta tarde en la galería era ella quien se quedaba con él. En esas ocasiones me sentía realmente culpable; Rosalie tenía toda la razón del mundo, debía encontrar a alguien que me ayudase y pronto. No podía trabajar diez horas y media al día. Pero de nuevo, ser madre soltera no era fácil. Nunca había sido fácil.

La BlackBerry vibró. Era Rosalie, ya estaba abajo, esperándome. Le dije a Angela que no volvería muy tarde, y me senté de copiloto en el maravilloso BMW rojo de Rose, directa a ese dichoso hotel.

P.S. Busco Beta desesperadamente. Interesados dejad a review :D


	3. Chapter 3

8

El Impacto

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Saga or Meyer´s characters.

Capítulo 3

**BELLA**

-Aquí estabas, contigo quería yo hablar.-Mi cabeza giró por si sola, pero gracias al cielo aquel borrón envuelto en seda azul celeste no se dirigía a mí. De lejos, ambas podían parecer similares; cuerpo de revista, ojos claros, cabello rubio platino (aunque en el caso de Katherine me atrevería a decir que estaba ¿teñida?), pero las líneas que en la cara de Rosalie eran simpatía y comprensión, en las de la otra eran amargura y dureza.

-Katherine,-dijo Rose con falsa cortesía. Le pasó un brazo por el hombro y le dio un breve abrazo. En ese momento pensé que sería más natural que Tom y Jerry pactaran una tregua a un gesto tan incómodo como el que acababa de presenciar. -¿Cómo va todo?

-¿Que cómo va todo? ¿Tienes la poca vergüenza de preguntarme eso? ¿Estás sorprendida, verdad? No creías que me ibas a encontrar aquí, pues bien aquí me ves. No te ibas a librar tan fácilmente de mí.

Vale, ahora entendía porque Rosalie no se llevaba bien con su hermana. Aquella mujer era insufrible. Observé el fino aro de oro que lucía en una mano. Compadecía al pobre diablo que tuviera que soportarla todas las noches en la misma cama. Por no hablar de los niños, pobres. Aunque a juzgar por el tamaño de sus caderas, aquella mujer no parecía haber parido nada, ni de tener la mera intención.

-Yo también me alegro de verte. Bueno, lo primero es lo primero. Katherine, te presento a Isabella Swan,- apenas me dirigió una mirada y yo retiré la mano que le había tendido para que me la estrechase.

-Un placer,- dije con sarcasmo. La mirada de Rosalie era de disculpa total.

-Lo segundo,- continúo mi amiga.- Envíe una invitación a tu casa.

-¡Estaba en las Fidji!- Quizá fuera mi renta económica lo que no permitía tomarme aquello como excusa. Fue casi un insulto. Con suerte este año, si encontraba a alguien que me ayudase en la galería, sería capaz de llevar a Aaron a la playa. Nunca había visto el mar, pero estaba seguro de que le encantaría. Quizá podríamos ir a ver a mi madre a Jacksonville, y Riley podía venir… Esa odiosa voz estirada me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.- ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a enterarme?

-Quizá por tu marido. ¿Has oído hablar del teléfono? Es una cosa más o menos pequeña con botones y una pantalla que se usa para hablar a distancia.- Casi no pude contener una carcajada. Me miró con desprecio. _¿Y a mí qué?_ Quise decirla.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí?

-No, Katherine, pero si tienes problemas de comunicación con tu marido o con tu operadora telefónica, no es mi problema. Y ahora si nos disculpas, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que discutir contigo.

Me cogió del brazo y franqueamos el umbral de aquella terraza acristalada. Aquí si que no había estado nunca, pero el lugar quitaba el hipo. La sala no llegaba a estar abarrotada, pero había bastante gente. Los tacones repicaban contra el suelo y se mezclaban con una música muy propia a la que sonaba en la galería, y trajes negros con corbatas y pajaritas. El choque de volver a aquel sitio no fue tan violento como yo me había supuesto. Pronto me encontré relajada, y me sorprendió cuando me di cuenta de que me lo estaba pasando bien.

Rose me presentó a su padre, Peter Hale, un hombre de pelo canoso y sonrisa fácil que me recordó a ella al instante. De ahí pasamos a Eleazar Domingo, el que sería el director de la sede en Seattle y quien tendría el honor de adquirir aquella magnífica obra que guardaba celosamente en la galería.

-Así que es usted nuestro suministro de arte, señorita…

-Swan, pero por favor llámeme Bella.

Eleazar Domingo era por lo menos veinte años más joven que el padre de Rose. Hebras grises empezaban a aparecer, pero su pelo era de un intenso color negro. Los ojos avispados e inteligentes también eran oscuros.

-¿Conoce a Adele Bloch-Bauer?-Le pregunté con cortesía.

-Por supuesto. La señorita Hale me ha hablado muy bien de ella.-La conversación transcurrió fluida. Domingo, como probablemente la mitad de la gente que había allí, entendía mínimamente de arte, lo justo como para hablar de Gustav Klimt y El Beso. Pero algo era algo. Al final se disculpó y se fue del brazo de la que parecía ser su mujer, o por lo menos su amante.

Un camarero nos ofreció champagne. Peter Hale me ofreció una.

-No sabía que Katherine hubiese vuelto de viaje,-dijo el padre de Rose.

-Yo ni siquiera sabía que se hubiese ido. Nada más llegar me ha montado una escenita.

-Pobre Edward, cada vez que pienso lo que debe ser aguantarla veinticuatro horas al día…

Me atraganté con el líquido dorado.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Rose.

-Sí,-contesté. Era demasiado, el hotel y el nombre me jugaban malas pasadas.- Se me ha ido por mal sitio, eso es todo.

Rose me miró como cerciorándose que de verdad estaba bien.

-Hablando de Edward, ¿dónde se ha metido?

-Le he visto antes con Jasper. Estaban en una esquina, seguramente maquinando algo.

Esta vez no tosí, pero mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¿Cuántos Jasper y Edward podían encontrarse en una misma sala, conocerse y estar en la ciudad de Seattle? Giré la cabeza en todas direcciones. ¿Qué buscaba exactamente?

_Te estás volviendo paranoica. _Eché la culpa al maldito hotel y a sus habitaciones de ensueño. Me quedé mirando mi copa tras echar un vistazo a mí alrededor. Era imposible. Me terminé lo que había de champagne de un trago.

-¿Te refieres a Jasper Withlock?- Pregunté con inocencia. _Que no diga que sí, que no diga que sí..._

-Por supuesto. Es el coordinador del proyecto además del primer arquitecto. Lo contrató no hace mucho el estudio de arquitectos de Esmeralda.- Me contestó el padre de Rose.

-¿Esmeralda? ¿Te refieres al estudio de _Esme_ Cullen?

-¿Conoces a los Cullen?-Preguntó Rosalie asombrada. Vi a un pingüino a mi lado, y cogí la última copa que llevaba en la bandeja. Ambos me miraron como si me hubiese vuelto loca cuando me la terminé de otro trago.

-Los conozco demasiado bien.

Si Esme Cullen y Jasper Withlock estaban en aquella fiesta, por extensión estaba Edward Cullen. Y por supuesto su preciosa y adorable mujer, a quien ya había tenido el honor de conocer: Katherine Cullen.

_Tierra trágame._

**EDWARD**

-La del vestido rojo.- Dijo Jasper señalando a una mujer alta y desgarbada. El pelo rubio cenizo apenas le rozaba los hombros. Tenía cierto aire a Paris Hilton.

-No me puedo creer que sigamos jugando a estas gilipolleces, en serio.

-Necesitas animarte y yo soy tu amigo. Me preocupo por ti. Ahora deja de ser María Angustias y elige una.

-¿Y luego qué vas a hacer ponerla un lazo y traérmela? Sabes que yo no soy de amantes.

-Es una pena, porque se te quitaría esa cara de amargado que tienes, y la vida sería mucho más fácil y sencilla. Incluso sonreirías más.

-¿Tú le pondrías los cuernos a Alice?-Pregunté con malicia.

-Si desapareciera durante meses enteros y al volver solo se acordara de una estúpida fiesta, desde luego que sí. Y además me valdría cualquiera; alta, baja, rellena, esquelética… incluso soportaría un tono de voz molesto… Venga tío, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas sin echar un buen polvo?

Me giré, parando de escanear la sala. Vale que fuésemos amigos y todo ese rollo, pero yo no le preguntaba si Alice y él tenían sexo en la posición del misionero.

-Creo que no tienes por qué saber eso.

-Entonces me arriesgaré a decir que es hace cuatro años, antes de Kate, o bueno, mejor dicho, durante Kate, ¿o fue después? Todo es muy confuso. Dado que nunca me lo has contado, me he hecho mis propias suposiciones y digamos que he llegado a la conclusión de que Kate era la otra, Bella se enteró…

-Te estás equivocando. No ocurrió así, y no, no te voy a decir nada. Aparte, ¿por qué sigues hablando de Bella? Llevas unos cuantos días muy pesado con el tema.

-No sé. Creo que es desde que tu madre dijo que la vio…

-¿Y por qué, si se puede saber, no me ha dicho nada a mí sobre el tema?

-Pues no lo sé…

-Por lo que a mi respecta, ella habrá acabado su carrera, estará trabajando para el fiscal del estado, y en pocos años será juez supremo o trabajará en el gabinete de algún senador. Por dios Jazz, probablemente esté comprometida y planeando una boda en alguna iglesia pequeña, llena de luz y repleta de flores. Invitaría a un puñado de amigos y familiares y llevaría el pelo suelto cayendo por la espalda. Su madre lloraría patéticamente y su padre tendría un nudo en la garganta que se encargaría de disimular tragando saliva constantemente. Si eso es así, entonces ya habrán pagado la entrada de algún piso en el centro cercano a un parque o de una casa en las afueras. Aunque conociéndola como la conozco, probablemente opte por una casita fuera de la ciudad con un jardín donde sus niños puedan corretear y jugar a sus anchas. Siempre dijo que quería por lo menos tres. Y a ser posible los quería trillizos. Yo creo que es porque siempre fue hija única y como se ha pasado la vida viviendo de un lado a otro sin otra compañía que la loca de su madre, siempre echó en falta a un hermano. Seguramente les pondría un nombre ridículo como Mayflower o Aquiles.- Tomé un largo trago de aire y le miré directamente a los ojos.- Así que Jazz, ilumíname y explícame de una vez por todas por qué tendría que preocuparme de ella, cuando ya tiene la vida hecha, o está en proceso de hacerla.

En algún momento Jasper se me había quedado mirando fijamente, y ahora tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Al fin se había quedado sin palabras. O quizá no.

-Eres increíble; en todo este tiempo, y todavía sigues pillada por ella. Aun llevando cuatro años sin verla.

-Que te jodan.- Dije. Me levanté cuando él se empezaba a descojonar de mí. Fue entonces cuando comprendí cómo había sonado mi pequeño discurso; parecía que seguía bebiendo los vientos por Bella Swan cuando en realidad ya no importaba. Nada importaba. No importaba que mi mujer me ignorara, que mi madre intentase controlar mi vida o que mi padre hubiera perdido la esperanza de tener ningún nieto. Mi poco interés por formar una familia nos había distanciado una barbaridad, y puestos a ser sinceros no tenía ninguna intención de procrear con mi hermosa mujer. Y no era que yo no quisiese un hijo. Pero tras mucho tiempo de deliberación, llegué a la conclusión de que posiblemente de ahí solo saldría un niño malcriado y tan insoportable como su madre, que solo se acordaría de mí para sacarme dinero o favores.

-Vamos, no te enfades. Ya no vuelvo a pronunciar su nombre, te lo prometo.- Dijo Jasper a mi espalda. Y supe que de él sería lo más parecido a una disculpa.- Busquemos a otra entonces, la rubia del vestido rojo no te gusta… Si te digo la verdad a mí tampoco, parece… de plástico.

-Es que es de plástico. ¿No ves el botox alrededor de las comisuras de la boca?

¿De verdad iba a seguir con ese juego? Entonces se lo seguiría.

-Puestos a elegir entre rubias, me quedo con mi cuñada.-Le contesté entre risas.- Se parece a mi mujer, pero en simpático.

Como si de dos adolescentes se tratase, echamos a andar hasta donde estaba Rosalie. A apenas dos metros escasos, me di cuenta de que estaba hablando con mi suegro y con otro puñado de personas más.

-Dichosos los ojos. Justo estábamos hablando de ti,- dijo Peter, estrechándome la mano enérgicamente en cuanto nos vio parecer.- Esta encantadora señorita nos contaba que conocía a tu familia.

-En realidad me refería a un sentido más general de la palabra.- La voz fue apenas un susurro, pero con un susurro me bastaba como para reconocer de quién se trataba. No llevaba el pelo suelto ni tenía a dos mocosos pegados a sus piernas con nombres ridículos. Llevaba un vestido crema corto de una sola manga y el pelo recogido con dos trenzas. Sus ojos seguían siendo los dos pozos profundos y hermosos que me habían cautivado años atrás. Pero ahora, a diferencia de hacía tanto tiempo, no sonreía. Su rostro era una máscara de indiferencia y de falta de expresión.

Me quedé sin palabras, mirándola en silencio, cuestionando que de verdad estuviese allí. Lo que a mí me parecieron tres segundos, Jasper me confesaría después que fue un largo e incómodo minuto. Él afortunadamente reaccionó antes que yo.

-Dichosos sean los ojos. Estás impresionante.- Jazz no le estrechó la mano, sino que la envolvió en un abrazo cálido, que ella devolvió con ganas. Yo no pude más que extender una mano torpe e inapropiada, y darle un beso en la mejilla a Rosalie, quien me dirigió una mirada extraña. Desde ese momento, opté por el silencio.

-Así que os conocéis.-Dijo mi cuñada. _Obviamente, ¿no ves que la tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo?_ De un momento a otro quería gritar y salir de allí corriendo. En vez de eso acepté la tercera copa de la noche. ¿O era la cuarta?

-Así es,-confirmó Bella.- Pero hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.

-Eso es cierto,-Confirmó Jazz.- ¿Qué fue de ti? De un día para otro desapareciste sin dejar rastro, sin decir adiós.

-Bueno, no me quedó otra alternativa, aunque sentí de verdad no poder despedirme de ti. Las circunstancias fueron un tanto… forzadas.

-¿Forzadas? Edward me dijo que te ofrecieron una beca en la oficina del alcalde.

-¿Eso dijo Edward?- Hizo una mueca entre el disgusto y el sarcasmo. Sí, era culpable, había mentido a todos cuando Bella se fue. Lo que dijo a continuación me dejó a cuadros.- En realidad dejé la carrera.

-¿Dejaste la carrera?-Repitió Jasper como un loro.

-Sí, pero no me quejo. No me va nada mal.

-No sabía que hubieses estudiado derecho,-dijo Rose asombrada. ¿Ahora mi cuñada y Bella eran íntimas? De pronto recordé a Tom Hanks en la película de Forrest Gump cuando decía que la vida era una caja de bombones y que nunca sabías cual te iba a tocar. Que verdad más cierta…-Ahora tiene una galería de arte a la cabeza en vanguardia. Es una de las más prestigiosas de la costa oeste.

-En realidad tan solo di dos años de derecho, luego me decidí por el arte.- Explicó ella.

-Creía que el derecho te apasionaba.- Me sorprendió oír mi propia voz.

-La vida puede cambiar de un momento a otro, y a veces las necesidades fuerzan los cambios.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué puede haber más importante para ti que tu carrera? Creo recordar que el derecho y la abogacía eran tu prioridad número uno.

-En efecto. Pero como ya he dicho, hay veces que uno no elige su destino.

-Así que,- dijo Rosalie,- entonces, ¿dejaste la carrera por Aaron?

-Claro, Rose. Aaron lo es todo.

_¿Quién coño es Aaron? _Gracias a dios no lo dije en voz alta.

-Como sea,-prosiguió mi cuñada,- Bella, Jasper es el encargado del proyecto. Jasper, Bella es nuestro suministro de arte. Trabajareis juntos, aunque veo que no van a ser necesarias más presentaciones.

Alguien pronunció el nombre de Rosalie tras nosotros. Peter la reclamaba de nuevo. Se disculpó y allí nos quedamos los tres.

-Entonces, aparte de la galería de arte, ¿en qué más has estado metida estos cuatro años? ¿Y quién es Aaron?- Menos mal que lo preguntó, llevaba mordiéndome la lengua desde que Rose lo mencionase.

-Poco más. Cuando dejé la carrera me mudé. Desde entonces salté de un trabajo a otro hasta que monté la galería. No fue fácil, trabajo demasiado y eso me quita mucho tiempo, pero es genial. Adoro lo que hago.

-Este Aaron debe de ser alguien muy especial si lo dejaste todo por él.-Comentó Jasper casualmente.

La falta de expresión que antes estaba en su cara, ahora desapareció completamente para dar paso a una enorme sonrisa. Aun así, me fijé en que en ningún momento me miró. Era como si no estuviese a un metro escaso de ella. Como si obviara mi presencia y no estuviésemos en el mismo lugar. Su respuesta me produjo picor de garganta.

-Lo es.

-¿Cómo es que no está aquí contigo? Tanta curiosidad me mata.

-Tenía otros compromisos mañana temprano.

-Bueno, desde luego me lo tendrás que presentar. Tendremos que organizar algo pronto. Y ahora si me disculpas, mi prometida me reclama.- Volvió a abrazarla, y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer por donde había venido.

Y el grandísimo hijo de puta, me dejó allí parado, callado, sin tener ni idea de qué decir o qué hacer. La sonrisa que Bella le diera a Jasper hacía unos segundos se congeló en cuestión de décimas de segundo.

-¿Así que me ofrecieron una beca en la oficina del alcalde? ¿No tuviste los huevos de admitir lo que realmente pasó? ¿Nadie sabe lo sabe, verdad?

-Si te digo la verdad, después de tanto tiempo los recuerdos se hacen un poco difusos.

_¿De verdad vamos a airear los trapos sucios del pasado? Eso parece._

-No voy a ser yo quiñen te los recuerdo, desde luego.-Dejó la copa de cristal sobre una mesa y se acercó a mí.- Dejémoslo en que me arruinaste la vida.

No dije nada. Su tono se había vuelto más tenso y bajo a medida que continuaba hablando. Tenía toda la razón del mundo. Fue por lo que le hice lo que me permitió estar donde estaba ahora, y gozar de mi actual posición. ¿_A costa de qué?_

-Escucha, Bella…

-No te equivoques. No estoy aquí para que te disculpes, ni lo pretendo. En realidad esperaba no volver a encontrarme nunca contigo. Pero eso es algo que desgraciadamente no ha sido posible.

Se giró, para irse sin duda. Antes de que me diese cuenta la agarré por el brazo.

-Nunca quise que las cosas salieran como salieron. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Te llamé, te busqué, pero desapareciste. La tierra te tragó.

-Si hubieras querido encontrarme, me hubieras encontrado. Nunca fuiste de los que se quedaban quietos, Edward.- Se soltó de un brusco tirón y yo me di cuenta de la fuerza con la que le había agarrado.- Admite que tuviste que escoger. Tu prometida o yo. Y ganó ella. Sin duda Katherine tiene mejor cuerpo, y parece que se desenvuelve muy bien,- miró hacia donde estaba mi esposa. Sonreía y charlaba con uno de los dirigentes del banco.- Pero debe de ser muy duro irte a la cama todas las noches con ella, sabiendo que a la que querías, era a mí.

_P.S. ¿Qué pensáis que ocurrió entre ellos dos?_


	4. Chapter 4

**EDWARD**

_¿No tuviste los huevos de admitir lo que realmente pasó? ¿Nadie sabe lo sabe, verdad?_

Me arranqué de un tirón la corbata del cuello. Las costuras de la costosa camisa de Dior crujieron. No me importó, me lo quité todo hasta quedarme desnudo. Me estaba ahogando. Abrí la ventana del dormitorio, y el fresco aire nocturno invadió la habitación. Por unos segundos, disfruté del silencio hasta que oí a Kate a mi espalda, el sonido inconfundible de sus carísimos zapatos golpeaban rítmicamente el suelo.

_¿No tuviste los huevos de admitir lo que realmente pasó? ¿Nadie sabe lo sabe, verdad?_

No, Bella. No los tuve. Nadie sabe lo que ocurrió en realidad.

-Cierra esa ventana. Hace frío.

No dijo, que iba a pescar un resfriado, sino que hacía frío. Estaba claro que a mi queridísima y preciosa mujer le importaba una soberana mierda todo lo que tuviera que ver conmigo, yo incluido.

¿Qué sentido tenía que siguiésemos casados?

_Debe de ser muy duro irte a la cama todas las noches con ella, sabiendo que a la que querías, era a mí._

Lo que ocurrió a continuación serían luego recuerdos fugaces, borrosos e incompletos. La intercepté antes de que entrara en el baño. No fue agradable, ni siquiera había amabilidad. Casi fue violento, forzado, doloroso.

La besé, poniendo todo mi empeño en ello, y aun así no lo sentí. Kate me sorprendió, me devolvió el beso, esta vez con desgana, como quien está aburrido y dice ¿Por qué no? No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

En definitiva no funcionaba, para nada. Nunca lo había hecho, pero hasta ese momento no me había percatado. Aun así, sería capaz de fingir una vez más. Fingiría que no ocurría nada, que todo era tan maravilloso y tan perfecto como parecía desde fuera.

La túnica azul se deslizó sobre sus hombros, la ropa interior no tardó en seguirle. Su cuerpo era frío, la chispa no existía.

Me mordió el labio inferior. Dolió, pero el dolor me recordó que estaba vivo. Ataqué su cuello sin piedad, y muy pronto ambos estábamos en la cama. Desde un punto de vista totalmente objetivo y científico, un antropólogo definiría aquella situación como la función de reproducción del ser humano. Y ni eso, porque Kate se tomaba la píldora desde el instante en el que nos dimos el sí quiero, y no había ningún sentimiento de por medio.

_¿O si lo hay? ¿No es una especie de demostración por lo que Bella dijo hoy? ¿Una forma de tu subconsciente de demostrar que no estas ni la mitad de jodido de lo que en realidad estas? ¿No intentas probarte a ti mismo en este instante que tu vida es mejor que la que hubieras tenido con ella si no lo hubieras jodido?_

_Amigo, fracasas estrepitosamente._

No logré dormirme después de eso. Toda la belleza de Kate, era estática y superficial para mí. No era que la echase la culpa de lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, o mejor dicho de lo que no había sucedido. Yo era el culpable. Era yo quien se había engañado, no ella.

Acababa de salir el sol, cuando yo ya estaba fuera de casa. Los papeles del divorcio estaban sobre la mesilla de noche de mi mujer.

**BELLA**

-Aaron por favor estate quieto. Deja de correr. Si sigues así, te juro que no te voy a volver a traer aquí más.

-Perdón, mami.

Los pies me estaban matando. Llevaba medio día corriendo detrás de Aaron en toda la extensión de la galería con esos zapatos tan ridículamente altos. Cómo alguien tan pequeño tenía tanta energía, todavía escapaba de mi entendimiento. Desapareció tras la puerta de los baños y yo me dejé caer en la silla. Angela estaba visitando a sus padres en Oregón, por eso me había tenido que traer a Aaron a la galería.

Los sábados eran de los días más ajetreados, por eso al final había terminado cediendo ante Rose. Finalmente había admitido que necesitaba a alguien en la galería y muy cortésmente ella me había recomendado a unos cuantos. En unos pocos minutos llegaría el siguiente aspirante, y con un poco de suerte la entrevista terminaría pronto y podría ir al parque con Aaron.

Miré el reloj de nuevo. Aún faltaban diez minutos. La puerta de la calle se abrió, pero no fue Jessica Stanley quien entró por la puerta. Lo supe porque junto con sus currículos, Rose me había enviado sus fotografías. Entró una mujer menuda, de ojos claros inteligentes y pelo color castaño claro. Su cara me sonaba, pero no era capaz de localizarla.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

-¿Bella, verdad? Me han hablado muy bien de este sitio.

-¿Nos conocemos?

-No. Soy Alice Brandon.- Me estrechó la mano. Su sonrisa era contagiosa.- Debo decir que vengo aquí super recomendada, nuestros amigos en común se han quedado cortos; este sitio es maravilloso.-Dio una vuelta sobre si misma admirando lo que tenia alrededor.- Sin duda Rose no se equivocó. He visto el proyecto del nuevo banco, y es… buff impresionante. Pero definitivamente, tu colección no tiene precio.

-En realidad si la tiene.- Hablaba apresuradamente, me costaba procesar la información. Quizá mi contestación sonó algo desesperada.- ¿Cuál es tu movimiento favorito?

-En realidad, no tengo mucha idea de arte, y menos de las vanguardias. Aunque no me gusta el tono estridente de Miró o de Kandinsky. No llegó a comprenderlos

-Sin duda esos dos no son moco de pavo, pero con esto que me acabas de decir, muchos ya afirmarían ser expertos. Ven, te enseñaré algo.

Me detuve delante de un cuadro.

-Noctámbulos, de Edward Hopper. Es de 1942, lo pintó poco después del ataque de Pearl Harbor. Si te fijas bien, la barra no tiene salida, y el camarero ignora a sus clientes. Se palpa el gran desánimo y la preocupación. Es una visión de la vida urbana vacía, carente de sentimiento; ¿vale la pena fingir que todo es maravilloso cuando en realidad todo se desmorona a tu alrededor?

Cada vez que me adentraba en una obra, me quedaba embelesada, cuando me volví para ver a Alice, vi que me miraba con auténtica admiración.

-Tu pasión es increíble.

Sonreí, normalmente no lidiaba con clientas agradables sino con señoras altaneras envueltas en pieles que exigían un Mondrian.

-Bueno en realidad, este no es el original, sino una copia posterior de los años 60. El de verdad esta expuesto en el Instituto de Arte de Chicago, aunque este no tiene mucho que envidiar.

-Resérvamele. En breves estaré de mudanza, y quedará genial en el salón de la nueva casa.

-Eso suena a boda- Vi su cara sorprendida.- Lo siento, no quería ser indiscreta.

-No te preocupes, fue mi prometido quien me recomendó venir, y Rose también me lo había comentado un par de veces. Definitivamente tenía que ser un sitio especial si habías sido capaz de impresionar a Rose.

-Bueno, gracias. No me hacen cumplidos muy a menudo.

El estruendo de una silla al caer contra el suelo estalló en mis oídos. Dos segundos después un llanto. Y yo no pensé, sino que entré como un huracán en mi despacho. Efectivamente, Aaron había tratado de nuevo subirse a la silla para coger el cofre que había sobre el estante superior de la estantería. Le tenía dicho que no podía jugar a los piratas en la galería, pero era extremadamente cabezota y nunca me hacía caso.

Aaron lloraba en el suelo. La silla estaba volcada junto con algún libro. Tenía la sensación de que había usado los estantes como escalera. Era un milagro que no se hubiese caído encima de él.

-Te he dicho mil veces que si quieres algo me lo pidas. ¿Ves? Ahora te has hecho daño. Esto es lo que pasa cuando no me haces caso. Le recogí del suelo y lo alcé en mis brazos.- ¿Dónde te duele?

-Me duele el brazo,-dijo entre sollozos.

No lo pensé cuando volví a entrar a la galería. No me paré a pensar en las consecuencias que tendría aquello después.

-Lo siento,- me disculpé ante ella, y me acomodé a Aaron en la cadera., era un movimiento fluido, que ya me salía natural. Le miré el brazo, pero no tenía nada. Le di un beso en la cabeza y él cogió una golosina de las que tenía guardada en el cajón para él. Se acurrucó contra mí y descansó la cabeza sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

Alice me miró sorprendida. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que quizá, ella no debería haberle visto. No era muy profesional.

-No sabía que tuvieras un hijo.

-Aaron, te presentó a Alice. La niñera de Aaron ha ido de visita a casa de sus padres, así que él y yo nos hemos venido aquí esta mañana.

A Aaron se le olvidó que tenía que llorar, o que le dolía el brazo.

-Hola, Alice. Mami me va a llevar al parque luego y me va a comprar algodón de azúcar.

-Eh, yo no te he dicho que te fuera a comprar eso,- protesté entre risas. Le di un beso en la frente y otro en el brazo y le dejé en el suelo. Salió corriendo de nuevo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

-Es un niño guapísimo, con unos ojos preciosos. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Cumplirá cuatro en poco tiempo. Me trae de cabeza continuamente, y es más malo que la carne del pescuezo. Pero aun así, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

-Tu marido debe estar super orgulloso.

-Oh, no. No estoy casada.

Su curiosidad no me incomodaba. Era agradable hablar con alguien como Alice. Terminé de rellenar todos los papeles con la información del cuadro. Se lo tendí, y ella lo cogió.

-¿Cuándo quieres efectuar el pago?

-Lo antes posible.

-El domingo cierro. El lunes puede que no esté yo, pero aun así te puedes pasar el lunes a primera hora si quieres.

-Perfecto. Me pasaré el lunes entonces.

Cuando salió de la galería, esperé que no fuese la última vez que veía a esa mujer. Me había caído pero que muy bien.

**ALICE**

-¿Qué tal has pasado el día, cielo?- Jasper estaba ya en casa cuando llegue de hacer la compra. El piso pertenecía a los padres de este. Hasta la boda habíamos acordado que viviríamos separados, pero algunos fines de semana hacíamos excepciones. Y nos encantaban las excepciones.

-Pues me he pasado la mañana al teléfono con Esme.- Dijo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y apoyaba los pies sobre la mesa de cristal. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y el ceño fruncido. Al instante supe que el estrés le carcomía por dentro.

Mis dedos presionaron los puntos justos en su espalda y un gruñido de placer escapó de entre sus labios. Le besé con suavidad en los labios y me acurruqué junto a él. La semipenumbra de la habitación era agradable.

-Pues yo he estado de compras.

-Eso ya lo veo.

-¿Te acuerdas de la galería que me recomendó Rose cuando fuimos a cenar con ella y con Peter?

Sorprendentemente aquello le devolvió a la realidad de golpe.

-¿Te refieres a la galería de Isabella Swan?

-Sí claro. Me dijiste que la conocías.

-Así es. ¿Cómo está?

-El sitio es genial. He dejado reservado un falso Hopper para la nueva casa. Te va a encantar. Es magnífico.

-¿Desde cuando te interesa el arte?

-Cuando Rose mencionó aquel lugar, me picó la curiosidad. Bella es un encanto. ¿De qué la conoces?

Ahora sonrió. Me cogió por la cintura y me atrajo hasta él. Aquello me desconcertó. ¿Acaso era una exnovia del pasado?

-Bella y Edward estuvieron juntos hace tiempo.

-¿Te refieres a Edward Edward? ¿A tu Edward?- Aquello si que me había descolocado.

-Cullen en carne y hueso. Fue en la universidad, cuando él estaba en el último año.

-¿Pero no fue entonces cuando se prometió con Kate?

-No lo sé. Nadie parece saberlo a ciencia cierta. Yo tengo una teoría…

-…que se basa en…- quise saber. Odiaba que me dejase en ascuas.

- En que el matrimonio de Edward estuvo medio concertado y de que él se pilló por Bella justo entonces. A partir de ahí me pierdo, pero supongo que Bella se enteraría, le caería como un jarro de agua fría y se largó. Lo que no me cuadra de toda esta historia es que dejase la carrera. Con su expediente podía haber pedido el traslado a cualquier universidad del país.

Mi mente comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad.

-Quizá dejase el derecho porque se quedó embarazada.

Jasper se incorporó de golpe, como movido por un resorte.

-¿Quieres decir que tiene un hijo?

-Sí, le he visto. Estaba allí con ella en la galería. Tiene tres años y los ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

El descubrimiento le dejó atónito. No hacía falta ser Einstein como para darse cuenta de que todas las papeletas de la paternidad de ese niño las llevaba un solo hombre: Edward Cullen.

-x-

Más y mejor en breves.

Disculpen las molestias acontecidas por mi tardanza ;)


	5. Chapter 5

6

**Muchísimas gracias a los que sigan leyendo, sé que las largas temporadas de sequía entre capítulo y capítulo aburren y desaniman a cualquiera. **

**EDWARD**

Felix Newman tenía alrededor de los cincuenta y muchos años. Era alto, de complexión fuerte y era el mayor cabrón que existía sobre la faz de la tierra. Era un sujeto con modales, (me resistía a llamarle persona o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la humanidad). De nacionalidad británica, había estudiado en Oxford y sabía siempre lo que se traía entre manos. Solo una actuación conjunta de la CIA, la Interpol y la policía del estado de Washington había permitido atraparle tras años y años de investigaciones.

La penitenciaría de Everett era una de las más seguras de toda la costa oeste. Aun así yo no creía que Newman fuese a estar quietecito, cumpliendo condena callado y sin quejarse.

-El juez ha desestimado su último recurso. Es muy probable que pase aquí los siguientes veinte años. Con buen comportamiento quizá quince.

Ante mi asombro, se echó a reír. Solo aquel trozo de mierda que se hacia llamar persona seria capaz de reírse ante tal afirmación. Ni siquiera era una amenaza, era una simple constatación.

-No, Cullen. Se equivoca de cabo a rabo. Usted va a ser quien me va a sacar de aquí.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué iba a hacer algo así?

-Porque usted aprecia a su familia, y creo que no le gustaría que pasase nada malo.

-Esto que está haciendo ahora mismo es amenaza con violencia y coacción. ¿Quiere añadir algo más a la larga lista de delitos que ya tiene a sus espaldas?

-Creo que empiezo a comprender dónde está el problema, señor Cullen. Usted no cree que yo sea capaz de hacer nada. Le daré una pista; consulte mi larga lista de imputaciones, delitos y antecedentes delictivos. Quizá entonces se percate de que soy muy capaz de hacer lo que yo quiera, cuando yo quiera, dónde y cómo desee.

No soy de los que se amedrenta por estar en un sitio de estos. En el país de los ciegos, el tuerto es el rey, y aunque lleve un mono naranja, mucha gente todavía me debe favores dentro y fuera de este sitio, mi nombre y mi apellido todavía causa escalofríos a quién lo oye; quiero que tenga por seguro que, si yo sigo aquí dentro, le voy a dar dónde más le duela, y lo va a lamentar, lo va a lamentar hasta el final de sus días.

Mi cara permaneció impasible durante todo su discurso. Era algo que se aprendía a lo largo de muchos años de práctica de la profesión. Es más, al final, fui yo quién sonrió.

-Buenos días señor Newman,- me despedí levantándome de la silla. Antes de colgar el teléfono que nos comunicaba a través del cristal blindado, dije, sin embargo,- recibirá una notificación de la fiscalía para fijar la fecha del primer juicio.

Nada más salir de la cárcel de Everett, y meterme en el Volvo S60, marqué el número de teléfono de casa de mis padres. El sonido que indicaba la espera al otro lado de la línea me estaba sacando de quicio.

-¿Mamá?

A duras penas conseguí que la voz no me temblara.

-Hola, cielo, justo estaba pensando en llamarte para invitarte a cenar esta noche. Iba a salir.

-No sé si eso va a ser una muy buena idea.

El coche no era automático. Yo lo prefería así. Metí primera, segunda y tercera hasta que llegué a la nacional I-5 dirección Seattle. El Volvo estaba a tres mil quinientas revoluciones, y el motor rugía escandalosamente. Por fortuna, no había mucho tráfico.

-¿Papá está en casa? ¿Está bien?- A pesar de mis esfuerzos, la ansiedad se palpaba en mi voz, las emociones empezaban a dejarse ver.- ¿Estás tú bien?

-Claro que sí. ¿A qué vienen esas preguntas?

-Mira mamá. Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar, y sé que lo que voy a decirte te va a sonar raro, pero me gustaría que evitarais en todo lo posible salir de casa en los próximos días. Voy a hablar con un amigo mío de la policía y os van a poner una escolta. No quiero que te preocupes, te lo explicaré todo esta noche, pero quiero que os toméis unos días libres. Quedaos en casa.

-Edward, me estás asustando. ¿Qué ocurre?

-No pasa nada. _No_ _va a pasar nada. _Luego te veo y te lo explico todo.

Colgué antes de que pudiera hacer ninguna otra pregunta. Miré que la aguja marcaba 170 kilómetros por hora. Los radares de velocidad eran lo que menos me importaba en aquel momento.

Marqué otro número de teléfono.

-McCarthy.

-Emmett, soy yo, Edward.

-¿Cullen? Supongo que esperaba no volver a saber nada de ti.

En aquel momento no estaba para bromas. Aquel hijo de puta, psicópata había conseguido ponerme los pelos de punta.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, quiero que pongas una escolta y vigilancia veinticuatro horas a mis padres y a mi mujer. Que no salgan de casa.

-¿A Katherine? Tenía entendido que os estabais divorciando.

-Así es. Emmett, tengo un problema, estoy seguro de que el nombre de Felix Newman te suena.

-Si tienes que ver algo con él, estás realmente jodido. Le acaban de meter en la trena y según mis contactos no se lo ha tomado muy bien. Está que trina.

-Soy yo quién le ha metido allí. Llevo su caso desde hace medio año. Me ha amenazado en repetidas ocasiones, pero no iban en serio. Hasta hoy.

-Mandaré un equipo enseguida a casa de tus padres.

-Respecto a Kate, me gustaría que fueses tú en persona. No va a ser fácil de contener. En teoría debería estar en mi casa, haciendo las maletas. Llegaré en cuanto pueda, estoy de camino.

**EDWARD**

-Probablemente sus abogados recurrirán la sentencia otra vez.- Expliqué.- Tienen contactos en el Tribunal Supremo, además hasta donde yo sé, el senador Watling y su familia han sido amigos desde hace años. Los favores se cobran, y creo que hay muchas posibilidades de que sea ahora el momento en el que el senador intervenga.- Eleazar Domingo era uno de los socios del bufete de abogados en el que trabajaba. Junto con Dimitri Semeniov eran dos de los más agresivos que los tribunales de este país habían visto nunca. Al igual que ocurría conmigo, contratar nuestros servicios por hora, sobrepasaba las tres cifras.

-Me he perdido, ¿ahora se trata de un caso de corrupción política?- Preguntó Marco.

-Hablamos de ambas cosas. De condenar los crímenes de una familia de mafiosos y de desmontar la telaraña de contactos que tienen en el senado.- Le contesté. El caso de Felix Newman no es único. Por eso me negué a defenderle, Marco.

-Entiendo tu postura, pero esa decisión nos puede traer muchos problemas.

Marco Angelosanto era el que mandaba, era el jefe. Había fundado aquel bufete con sangre, sudor y lágrimas (aunque daba por seguro que había habido más sangre que lágrimas). Mi forma de proceder con el caso de Newman perjudicaba tanto a los ingresos anuales de las arcas como a la imagen exterior del despacho de abogados.

-¿Puedo ser franco contigo, Marco?-Pregunté.

-Eso espero.

-¿Qué clase de persona defendería a ese hijo de puta? ¿A qué exactamente llamaríamos justicia, si ese intento de hombre fuese puesto en libertad?

Se quitó las gafas, apoyó los antebrazos sobre la mesa de nogal y me miró fijamente.

-No te pago para que analices moralmente a nuestros clientes, ni para que te dé un ataque de ética repentina y rechaces un caso que iba a ingresar millones de dólares. Te pago justamente para que hagas lo contrario: para que ingreses dinero en nuestras cuentas, para que le saques hasta los ojos a nuestros clientes si eso es necesario, si eso significa dinero.

Pensé en lo que acababa de decir, y me acordé con amargura de lo que dijo Jasper hacía poco cuando quedamos a correr: "_Eso te convierte un hijo de puta desalmado. Eso es lo que son todos los abogados. Incluido tú. Salváis el culo a la escoria como Felix Newman. Irás al infierno, pero por lo menos cobrarás por ello_." De pronto me di cuenta de que era una verdad tan triste como cierta.

Iba a replicar, cuando la puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió con un fuerte estrépito. Desde fuera, llegaba el sonido inconfundible de los empleados de recepción hablando con alguien. No tuve tiempo para acertar a oír de qué hablaban. Bella Swan entró como un torbellino en la sala.

-¿Dónde está?

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia ella. Claramente yo era el único que la conocía. Me levanté prácticamente de un salto. ¿Qué hacía ella allí y cómo sabía donde trabajaba?

-Bella, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Dónde está?- Repitió tensa. Por el modo en el que tomaba aire parecía que hubiese corrido una maratón antes de abrir esa puerta. Miré a mi alrededor. No era el momento idílico para cualquier tipo de conversación con Bella. Y por lo que veía, no iba a ser un encuentro pacífico.

-No sé de qué hablas. Si no te importa te agradecería que esperaras fuera. Ahora estoy reunido.

Me acerqué a ella, y con gentileza le toqué el codo. Lo que no me esperaba era su reacción.

-No me toques, ni se te ocurra tocarme. Dime dónde le tienes.

Por el rabillo de ojo vi el movimiento de cabezas incómodo a mi espalda, el sonido de plumas al abrirse y cerrarse y algún que otro carraspeo fingido. No iba a permitir que Bella me gritara y mucho menos delante de mis jefes. La agarré por el brazo y la saqué a rastras de la sala de reuniones. ¿Se había vuelto loca de repente? _No_, me dije, _Bella siempre ha estado como una cabra_.

Acababa de cerrar la puerta tras de mí, cuando de un fuerte tirón se soltó.

-¿Quién coño te has creído que eres?- Le dije cuando ya estuvimos a salvo de oídos indiscretos.

-¿Dónde le tienes?- Los ojos marrones estaban abiertos al máximo, vidriosos; su boca estaba tensa en una mueca. Estaba al borde de un ataque.

-¿Dónde está quién? ¿A quién buscas?

-No sé cómo te has atrevido a entrar en mi casa… a llevártele.

Lágrimas furiosas recorrían ahora sus mejillas, sus ojos se inundaban con violencia, y su voz ya no era el tono de voz controlado que había exhibido al entrar a la sala de reuniones. Al fondo del pasillo oí barullo y a alguien de recepción llamarme a gritos. Pasos apresurados sonaban en toda la planta, y parecía como si alguien discutiese. Aun así, ahora no podía ir. Me volví de nuevo hacia Bella.

-Ni siquiera sé dónde vives, por el amor de Dios. ¿A quién se supone que me he llevado?- No era ella la única que se estaba empezando cabrear. Toda aquella situación era absurda, ridícula y surrealista. No podía irrumpir en una reunión de esa manera exigiendo ver a sabía dios quien.

-¿Dónde está Aaron?

Vale, ahora si que me había descolocado completamente. ¿Aaron? Aaron era el tipo que estaba con ella, ¿no? De acuerdo con lo que yo había oído, Aaron era su razón de vivir, la luz de su vida, la persona por la que lo había dejado todo. Ahora bien, aunque todo eso no me hacía del todo feliz, ¿por qué coño Bella se pensaba que iba a secuestrar a su _novio_?

Por segunda vez aquel día, me quedé con la palabra en la boca. Alguien me agarró de un brazo y me sujetaron por el otro. Oí el inconfundible sonido de unas esposas cerrarse en torno a mis muñecas.

-Queda detenido como sospechoso del secuestro de Aaron Swan. Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio, así como a un abogado, si no puede permitírselo se le asignará uno de oficio. Todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra…

Dejé de oír. Bella no tenía hermanos, y su padre se llamaba Charlie, no Aaron.

La miré a los ojos, ella seguía llorando. Me devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad. Bella nunca lloraba. Bella nunca se desmoronaba. ¿Qué era Aaron para ella, que le hacía sentir tan desgraciada? Y entonces la horrible sensación que estaba echando raíces dentro de mí no fue sino una certeza indudable.

Todo cuadró; que Bella hubiese dejado la carrera, que no hubiera vuelto a saber nada de ella, que Aaron fuera su razón de vivir y la luz de su vida… El rechazo que tuvo al verme…

No necesitaba que nadie me lo confirmase, los ojos de Bella hablaban por si solos, siempre lo habían hecho: Aaron Swan era mi hijo.


	6. Chapter 6

6

_Espero no haberos hecho esperar mucho tiempo. ;-)_

**BELLA**

**7 horas antes**

Últimamente la galería era una caja de sorpresas, nunca sabías quien iba a ser el siguiente en traspasar la puerta. La subasta de la señora Murphy había sido todo un éxito. El Seattle West Post le había dedicado una página y media a hablar acerca del acontecimiento, y de los grandes y adinerados filántropos que habían acudido a ella. Avant-Garde se había convertido en la galería de moda y las ventas se habían incrementado. Aun así no todos los que entraban por la puerta eran capaces de costearse los carísimos artículos de lujo con los que yo comerciaba.

De ese modo, Rosalie había tenido razón: contratar a Jessica había sido todo un acierto. Tenía buena mano con los clientes y no era nueva en el tema. Había estudiado dos años de historia del arte en la universidad estatal de Seattle, después de eso entró a trabajar en un taller de restauración de antigüedades, y por casualidades de la vida, los contactos de Rose la habían encontrado.

Sentía que las cosas empezaban a ir bien. El desafortunado encuentro con Edward semanas atrás en el evento del Wachovia Bank estaba olvidado, la galería iba viento en popa; con Jessica allí, yo tenía las tardes libres para dedicarme a Aaron en cuerpo y alma, Riley estaba más atento que nunca. Las cosas le iban bien y eso era bueno para los intereses de ambos, incluso Aaron de mutuo acuerdo con mi novio se habían tendido una tregua. Incluso había pensado en contratar a alguien más.

Sin embargo, nunca se sabía quien iba a ser el siguiente en traspasar la puerta. Esta vez, fue el arquitecto Jasper Withlock. De poder haber ignorado la relación que aun mantenía este con Edward, mi sonrisa hubiese sido auténticamente genuina.

-¿Mi reciente éxito te ha animado a visitarme?-Mi ironía y la picardía de Jasper siempre habían sido increíblemente compatibles. A pesar de todo lo sucedido, lamentaba de veras haber desaparecido sin despedirme de Jazz. Mas no iba a ser yo quien fuese a sacar el tema.

-En realidad de eso ya se ha encargado mi novia.

Me dio dos besos, y fue entonces cuando reparé en su semblante sombrío y en las ojeras bajo los ojos. Había algo que lo atormentaba profundamente, pero algo me decía que no quería saber lo que era. Así que, me dejé llevar por la corriente.

-¿Tu novia? Si me hubiese dicho que lo era, os habría hecho descuento.

-Alice Brandon, estuvo aquí hace poco.

Me llevó exactamente dos segundos realizar la conexión. Ese tiempo me bastó para darme cuenta de que Alice había visto a Aaron, que yo le había confesado que era mi hijo. Perpleja, miré a Jasper de nuevo. ¿Por qué otro motivo sino había venido a visitarme?

-Creo que tenemos que hablar de Aaron.

La paranoia germinó en mi interior. Miré el reloj. Todavía no era la hora de la comida; aún faltaban una hora para que Aaron saliese del colegio. Entonces, Angela iría a recogerle. A mí alrededor, Jessica parecía enfrascada en un libro de cuentas. Parecía. Jessica era muy eficiente y diligente, pero aun más cotilla. Sabía que no se estaba perdiendo ni una palabra de nuestra conversación.

Bajé la voz.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Edward?

-Creo que eso te corresponde a ti.- Dejé escapar el aire que inconscientemente retenía en mi interior, y me relajé visiblemente.-Alice me contó que había estado en la galería que le recomendó Rosalie Hale y me dijo que tenías un niño precioso. No sé si sabías que Rose y yo trabajamos juntos.

-El mundo es un pañuelo.

La galería no era el lugar adecuado para hablar de aquello.

-Jessica, cierra tú hoy. Voy a salir.- Mi empleada asintió con la cabeza, y yo recogí la chaqueta de detrás del mostrador.

Salí del local con Jasper pisándome los talones. Nos sentamos en un rincón apartado de la cafetería de enfrente y pedí dos cafés. No fue hasta que yo removí y disolví el azúcar a mi gusto en el mío, que levanté la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

-Mi intención nunca habría sido ocultarle a Edward que tenía un hijo.

-Por eso estoy aquí, eso es lo que me intento decir a mí mismo. Bella, Edward es mi mejor amigo, el hermano que nunca he tenido, y si le estoy ocultando algo así, algo que… dios mío…que al fin y al cabo le va a cambiar la vida, por favor dime por qué lo estoy haciendo.

La ansiedad en su voz era innegable. Cuantas horas sin sueño le habían llevado a decidir con quien hablaría primero, si conmigo o con Edward, eso no lo sabría. Pero agradecía que hubiera acudido a mí primero. Eso me daba una oportunidad.

-Yo le quería con todo mi alma y tú lo sabes. Se lo iba a decir el día que decidí irme.

-¿En serio?- Su tono de incredulidad me dolió. Él había sido testigo de aquel idilio breve pero intenso. Tenía que saber que fue real. -¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Decidí ser franca con él, se lo merecía. Tras unos breves segundos de indecisión, le contesté.

-Edward… él no estaba siendo completamente franco conmigo. Por supuesto que me extrañaba que nunca me invitase a su casa, pero me obligaba a olvidarlo. ¿Quién era capaz de decir que Edward no me quería?

-Edward estaba loco por ti.

-Déjame que lo dude. Pero ese no es el caso. Llevaba una semana sin verle y yo me acababa de enterar de que estaba embarazada. Estaba asustada. Yo no había terminado la carreara, y Edward apenas le habían dado el título. Trabajaba todo el día, y apenas tenía dos minutos para mí. Y si, al principio fue una sorpresa, pero estaba contenta. Nunca me he arrepentido de haber tenido a Aaron. ¿Recuerdas que te llamé y te dije que había perdido las señas de la casa de Edward?

-Siempre has tenido muy mala memoria.

-Pero no era cierto. Yo nunca había sabido dónde vivía.

-Te di las señas.

-Y yo acudí allí.- La pausa dramatizó el momento.-Nunca le he contado esto a nadie.

-¿El qué Bella? ¿Por qué le dejaste y te marchaste? Le pregunté a Edward muchas veces pero nunca ha querido contestarme.

-No me extraña.- Parpadeé, pero aun así sabía que mis ojos estaban vidriosos. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en mi mente, y después de tantos años, por una vez, deseaba hablar del tema.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Sabes que no reconocí a Katherine la noche del evento del Wachovia? Tan engalanada, el pelo tirante, mucho más rubio de lo que recordaba y platino. Y su cara… no es igual que antes. Antes era más natural, más joven…

-¿Conocías a Katherine de antes?

-No, que va. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero la había visto antes. La noche que fui a casa de Edward. No me hizo falta entrar en el edificio. Eran ellos quienes salían. Oí su voz, y antes de que pudiese decir nada, ella apareció de la nada.- En ese punto mi voz era ronca, no me di cuenta pero estaba llorando. Me limpié rápidamente las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa.- Prácticamente saltó encima de él. Se reían. Y ella le besó, le dijo que se moría de ganas de pasar la luna de miel en Paris…

El sordo sollozo era constante, las lágrimas corrían libres, probablemente tenía los ojos negros del rímel corrido.

-Se iban a casar, yo era la otra. Siempre fui la otra.

Jasper no dijo nada, y un silencio se impuso. Al final, resultó que si necesitaba hablar del tema. Tantos años guardando tantos sentimientos dentro… puede que al final no fuera tan fuerte como yo creía.

-Vino a verme a los dos días, pero yo ya estaba haciendo las maletas. Las paredes del apartamento, donde prácticamente habíamos vivido juntos, se me estaban cayendo encima. Tenía una presión en el pecho que me impedía respirar. Y pensar que estaba embarazada empeoraba la situación aun más. No sabía qué iba a hacer, o dónde iba a ir. Me dijo que me notaba rara,- me reí amargamente.- Ni siquiera discutimos. No había nada que decir.

-Bella, se lo tienes que decir, antes de que se entere por otra persona.

-¿Acaso se lo vas a decir tú? ¿Se lo va a decir Alice?

-Creo que deberías ser tú, pero está tarde he de verle. ¿Cómo le voy a sostener la mirada, sabiendo que oculto tal secreto?

-La primera vez que Aaron me preguntó por su padre fue hace medio año, el día del padre. En el colegio estaban haciendo un dibujo, y él apareció llorando. Obviamente nunca había surgido el tema.

-¿Qué le contaste?

-¿Qué se le puede decir a un niño de tres años sin herir sus sentimientos? Le dije la verdad, que su padre era alto, guapo y que por supuesto él, Aaron, era un clon de su padre. Por alguna razón eso le alegró, y durante una semana insistió en que le llamase Edward. En ese tiempo pensé en buscarle y hablar con él, pero luego recordé que yo me había ido y él no había puesto ningún tipo de resistencia. Al final se le olvidó que tenía un padre, y todo volvió a la normalidad. ¿Consideras que soy una mala persona por mantenerlos separados?

-Yo no he venido aquí para juzgarte, Bella. He venido a ayudarte.

-o-

No hablamos mucho más tiempo. Me dejo con la promesa de que hablaría con Edward. Pronto, dije, pero no especifiqué cuando.

Llegué andando al pequeño apartamento de la calle Jefferson, después del encuentro con el arquitecto, me moría de ganas de ver a mi pequeño y abrazarle como si no hubiera mañana. De decirle que le amaba con toda mi alma.

Me sorprendió ver la cantidad de coches de policía que había en la puerta. Una cinta amarilla rodeaba la entrada del edificio, y a su alrededor, un puñado de curiosos se había congregado para averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Me abrí pasos como pude, a empujones, pisotones y medio gritando que yo vivía allí. Cuando llegué a la primera fila, el corazón se me paró. Allí en medio de un charco negro de sangre estaba Angela. Mis ojos subieron automáticamente hasta el tercer piso. La ventana de mi salón, estaba abierta.

Nadie hubiera conseguido detenerme. Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la entrada, no paré hasta llegar a mi casa. La puerta estaba abierta, y dentro, no había nadie conocido.

-o-

-¿Se le ocurre alguien que le quisiera hacer daño a su hijo? ¿Algún enemigo, alguien con quien mantuviese una disputa? ¿Algún conflicto?

La cocina se había vaciado momentáneamente de gente. Ahora solo estábamos un agente, alguien del departamento forense y yo. Mi mirada se clavó en la lasaña a medio descongelar que había en el horno, la que hubiera sido la comida de Angela y de Aaron. Me obligué a contestar.

-No, nadie. Prácticamente me paso todo el día trabajando, y Angela era la persona que le cuidaba cuando yo estaba en la galería de arte.

-Hemos hablado con los padres de la señorita Webber, pero el inspector ha descartado ningún móvil por su parte. Es mucho más lógico que esto se relacione directamente con usted.

-Lo entiendo.

-¿Podría facilitarnos una lista con los nombres de sus clientes?

-Sí, claro. Llamaré a mi empleada y se pondrá a ello enseguida. Aun así no veo la conexión… Yo no he tenido problemas con nadie.

Mi respiración se estaba volviendo más errática por momentos, y cada vez se me hacía más difícil concentrarme en la conversación que estaba manteniendo.

-Señorita Swan necesito que mantenga la compostura. No vamos a ayudar a su hijo con un ataque de histeria.

Inspiré profundamente y me sorbí como pude las lágrimas. Sabía que aquel hombre llevaba razón, pero no podía evitarlo. Sentía que me iba a derrumbar de un momento a otro. Además, la insoportable lentitud con la que se movía todo el mundo a mi alrededor me estaba sacando de quicio. Mientras ellos se dedicaban a buscar _¿qué exactamente? _entre los cojines, la funda y el espumillón del sofá. Mi mirada fluctúo durante un instante entre el caos que estaban montando, las manchas de sangre en el suelo y la mirada penetrante de aquel policía.

-Tengo entendido que es usted soltera.

-Así es.

-¿Mantiene alguna relación sentimental con alguien?

No me lo pensé dos veces. En ese momento dar datos no equivalía a no confiar en alguien. Tan solo era una necesidad instintiva de encontrar a mi hijo.

-Ryley Biers, trabaja en una agencia inmobiliaria en la tercera con la calle Pike.

-¿Cree que tendría algún motivo para hacerle daño a su hijo?

-No. Ninguno. Apenas le veía. Cuando salíamos Aaron se quedaba con Angela.

No dijo nada, pero movió ligeramente las cejas y soltó un pequeño suspiro. La paranoia me estaba matando. Quizá aquel policía bien entrado en los cuarenta pensaba que era una mala madre. Probablemente tuviera razón. Seguramente su mujer se quedaba en casa cuidando de sus niños. Yo sin embargo, no había tenido nunca esa opción. Mi mente voló a Angela.

Dios. Tenía toda la vida por delante hasta esa mañana. El recuerdo de la sangre a su alrededor me invadió. Me llevé la mano a la boca, y traté de pensar en otra cosa. En cualquier otra cosa menos en eso.

¿Qué hay del padre del niño?

-¿El padre?-Repetí, como si fuera tonta, aún en proceso de asimilación.

Un clic sonó en mi cabeza y de pronto las piezas del puzzle empezaron a encajar. Quizá Edward tuviera algo que ver. Sino, ¿por qué se había presentado Jasper esa mañana en la galería exigiendo hablar conmigo? Quizá Edward ya lo sabía para entonces.

Me levanté, empujada por una determinación casi sobrenatural. Agarré el bolso con el brazo derecho y salí de allí corriendo. Ni que decir tiene que todos me siguieron. Teníamos una pista.

-o-

_Más y mejor en breves. _

_xxx_


	7. Chapter 7

**EDWARD**

-Quiero hablar con Isabella Swan.

Afortunadamente me habían quitado las incómodas esposas, y ya no me dolían las muñecas. Sin embargo estaba cansado por llevar tanto rato sentado. Primero uno, después otro. Los agentes e inspectores habían ido desfilando uno tras otro durante horas. Para alguien que no estuviera acostumbrado a los interrogatorios, las preguntas le parecerían mundanas, sin daño alguno. Sin embargo yo sabía lo que pretendían: encontrar una grieta en mi perfecta coartada. Solo había un problema, que mi coartada era cierta, y que por lo tanto, tales grietas no existían. Aquella situación empezaba a sacarme de quicio.

-Aquí él que exige soy yo, señor Cullen. Digamos que usted no está ahora mismo en una posición muy favorable.

-Ya le he dicho dónde estaba esta mañana. Aparte, ¿no se considera desaparición a partir de las cuarenta y ocho horas? ¿Cuántas han pasado? ¿Diecisiete? ¿Veinte?

Me dolía la espalda, quería estirarme, deseaba darme una larga ducha de agua caliente y olvidarme de todo. No… lo que realmente quería hacer era hablar con Bella. Ya.

-¿Dónde estaba exactamente?

De todos los agentes con los que había hablado, sin duda este era el más tocapelotas.

-¿Quiere que se lo repita otra vez? ¿Está usted sordo?- Mi educación se esfumaba por momentos.

-No, señor Cullen. Mi audición es perfecta. ¿Dónde estaba está mañana?

-Estaba en la penitenciaría de Everett. Me había citado con Felix Newman. Puede comprobarlo en el acta de entradas y salidas, y también en las grabaciones de seguridad del centro.

-¿Y después de eso?

-Regresé a Seattle por la interestatal cinco. También lo puede comprobar en las cámaras de los radares. Es probable que me haya saltado unos cuantos límites de velocidad.

-¿Sabe que incurre en un delito de seguridad vial?

-Estoy diciendo la verdad. De todos modos será mejor eso, que ser cómplice de un secuestro, Por Dios, esta situación es absurda.

-¿Habló con alguien durante el trayecto?

-¿Aún no ha comprobado el registro de llamadas de mi teléfono? Deje de hacerme perder el tiempo y lléveme con Bella Swan.

No era imbécil. Sabía que me convenía no hablar. Eleazar Domingo, uno de los socios mayoritarios del bufete ya se encontraba allí. Le había pedido que me representase, y él había accedido enseguida. Sabía perfectamente, que yo no tenía ningún hijo. Ahora que lo pensaba con calma, con la cabeza fría, me daba cuenta de que la situación era completamente inverosímil. Era imposible, que yo tuviese ningún hijo. Y menos con Bella Swan. Eso era lo que yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder creer.

-¿Qué relación tiene con Felix Newman?- Esta pregunta era nueva.

La puerta de la sala de interrogatorios se abrió, y apareció Eleazar. Tan solo le hizo falta un movimiento de cabeza, para hacerme saber que me podía ir.

Me puse en pie, cogí mi chaqueta y miré fijamente al agente.

-Averígüelo usted mismo.

-Mi cliente no responderá más preguntas por ahora, señor agente.-Le comunicó Eleazar desde la entrada.

Salí de la sala y cerré la puerta con suavidad.

-¿Qué te ha llevado tanto tiempo?- Le pregunté con brusquedad.

-Esto es un follón de cojones, pero no tienen ninguna prueba contra ti. Al parecer se cargaron a la niñera.

-¿Qué niñera?

-¿Nadie te ha dicho nada?

-No, llevan todo el puto día haciéndome las mismas preguntas, pero nadie me dice qué ha pasado en realidad.

-Han secuestrado a Aaron Swan. Tiene cuatro años. Su madre asegura que es hijo tuyo.

-Es curioso que yo no haya sabido nada de ese niño hasta hoy.

-He pedido una prueba de paternidad. Mañana estarán los resultados. Pero yo…

-¿Pero?

-Sin duda es hijo tuyo. Es un clon. He visto una foto en el informe. No necesitas ninguna prueba de paternidad que lo confirme. La madre no miente.

La madre.

-¿Sigue Bella aquí?

-No, ya se ha marchado. También la detuvieron. Obstrucción a la justicia. Al parecer se adelantó a todos los polis cuando llegó al bufete. La han soltado con una fianza de quinientos dólares, y con una valeriana.

-Tengo que hablar con ella.

-No es buena idea. No ahora mismo. Espera a mañana. Ve a casa, date una ducha y duerme un rato. Deja que yo me encargue del asunto.

-Está bien. Llámame si hay alguna novedad.

Nada más entras en el coche, arranqué el motor. A una distancia prudencial de comisaría, paré y marqué un número por teléfono por segunda vez en un espacio muy corto de tiempo.

-McCarthy.

-Soy yo, Edward.

-Estaba esperando que me llamases.

-Creo que tengo un problema, Newman ha cumplido su palabra.

-¿A qué te refieres? Tus padres están bien y Katherine también. Incluso tengo a un par de colegas de escolta para Whithlock y Brandon.

-Emmett…- me costaba mucho pronunciar las palabras, porque ni siquiera yo mismo las creía.-Ha secuestrado a mi hijo.

-¿A tu hijo? ¿De qué coño hablas, Cullen? Tú no tienes ningún hijo.

-No sé. Estoy metido en un lío de cojones. Mientras tanto quiero que busques a alguien, a su madre.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Isabella Swan.

-Dame veinte minutos.

Colgó y yo apagué el motor del coche. Quizá debiera hacer caso a Newman. Ir a casa, descansar, darme una ducha…

Un hijo. Un niño de Bella y mío. Pero… ¿por qué cojones no me había dicho nada?

Recordé su cara, la que puso cuando fui a buscarla. Estaba recogiendo las cosas, y no hizo falta que ella me lo confirmara, porque yo supe que de algún modo se había enterado de lo de Katherine. ¿Qué iba a decir?

_Oye Bella, lo siento. Nunca habría pensado que me iba a colgar de ti. Mi novia, bueno, mi prometida estaba haciendo su último año de carrera fuera, así que cuando me tropecé contigo en la facultad me dije ¿por qué no?_

_Eras simpática, inteligente y la tía más guapa que he visto en toda mi vida, y aunque esté tan jodidamente enamorado de ti, me voy a casar con Katherine. Porque es lo que se espera de mí._

No dije nada de eso. Me quedé en silencio, ella cerró la maleta y se marchó dando un portazo. No la volví a ver hasta el evento del Wachovia, y ¿ahora resultaba que se había callado durante cinco años que tenía un hijo mío?

El móvil sonó de nuevo.

-Vive en la calle Jefferson, pero ahora el piso está precintado por la policía. Te diría que no fueras, pero sé que no me vas a hacer ni puto caso. Al menos ten cuidado con lo que tocas, y acuérdate de limpiarlo.

-o-

Tenía suficientes amigos en la policía como para saber que no podía entrar en un lugar precintado. Sin embargo también sabía como pasar desapercibido. El piso de la calle Jefferson contaba con un vecindario tranquilo. Por algún motivo aquello me alivió. Dejé el coche aparcado a un par de manzanas y eché a andar en la quietud de la noche. Cuando llegué subí las escaleras con sigilo. La puerta estaba precintada, pero sin embargo no estaba cerrada con llave. Sin hacer ruido pasé y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

La foto me quitó el aliento. Una Bella hermosa, sonriente y feliz me miraba desde el marco sosteniendo en brazos a un niño de unos dos años. Era igual que yo. Exactamente igual, los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo alborotado, la misma sonrisa torcida… Agarré la fotografía con fuerza. ¿Cómo había sido Bella capaz de ocultarme algo así?

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de cuan grandes eran mis ganas de ser padre. Con Kate sin duda no, pero entonces encajó una pieza en mi interior. Él. Aaron.

Volví a casa, y conmigo se vino la instantánea.

-o-

La imagen de aquel niño medio pelirrojo y de ojos verdes no se me iba de la cabeza. No le conocía y hacía pocas horas que sabía de su existencia, pero aun así una increíble tensión me atenazaba el pecho. Bella me había ocultado a mi propio hijo, que ahora tenía prácticamente cuatro años, ¿cómo coño se suponía que tenía que reaccionar a eso?

Aún no sabía qué hacer ni con quién hablar cuando entré en la finca de mis padres. El coche de Kate estaba en el garaje junto a los demás de mis padres; supuse que Emmett había considerado más apropiado juntarlos a los tres. La seguridad de McCarthy era impecable, lástima que me hubiera dejado a Aaron Swan fuera de la ecuación.

-¡Joder!- di un golpe al volante con la palma de la mano abierta. Todo aquello se había convertido en un lío de cojones. Cerré el coche y subí las escaleras que llevaban a la planta superior.

Todas las esperanzas que había depositado en que llegar a las tantas de la madrugada me concedieran unas pocas horas de paz murieron en cuanto constaté que el salón estaba lleno. No había escapatoria. _Demasiado tarde, Cullen._

-Edward, cielo… ¿me puedes contar qué está pasando? Nadie nos dice nada. Todos estábamos muy preocupados…

Las palabras de Kate cayeron en saco roto, a pesar de todo lo que había acontecido en las últimas veinticuatro horas, no sé me habían olvidado mis intenciones de divorciarme con Kate. Esta fue la que se levantó de un salto en cuanto me vio aparecer, sin embargo fue la mirada de mi padre, desde el mini bar del fondo la que me llegó. Era cierto que mi padre estaba preocupado por mí.

No nos hablábamos desde hacía bastante, pero eso no quería decir que no me quisiera. Sin embargo, explicaba que el aborrecimiento que le tenía a mi futura ex esposa le hubiese llevado al extremo más alejado de la estancia. Mi madre, en el centro estaba sentada en uno de los amplios sofás con una revista que no parecía digna de su interés. Junto al hall de entrada estaba Emmett, y a izquierda y derecha dos hombres de su equipo.

Me lanzó una mirada circunspecta y supe que ya tenía la información que le había pedido antes, aun así, mis padres se merecían una explicación de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Me encargaron un caso en el bufete, era plantear la defensa de un cliente, uno como cualquier otro al que se le acusaba de maltrato a su mujer y asesinato en primer grado, en las de sus hijos homicidio imprudente en defensa propia. No sería la primera persona que resultara al final inocente; al bufete, y sobre todo en el que trabajo, llega gente con mucha pasta, gente capaz de hundir a otra inocente, en este caso no fue así.

Me dejé caer en el sillón enfrente de mi madre, podía ver a mi padre al fondo. Kate me puso una mano tranquilizadora sobre la rodilla izquierda a modo tranquilizador. La ignoré.

-Este tipo era culpable de todo lo que se le acusaba, había maltratado y asesinado a su familia, además era muy probable que estuviese involucrado en actividades mafiosas, bueno mucho más que probable en realidad. No podía aceptar el caso. Durante los dos últimos meses me han intentado disuadir, al fin y al cabo es un buen cliente del bufete, pero no pude. En vez de eso, acepté llevarle a juicio por parte de la fiscalía.

Esta mañana fui a visitarle a Everett. Hoy no ha sido la primera vez que me ha amenazado con hacer daño a gente de mi entorno, pero si os digo la verdad no le había tomado nunca en serio.

-Pero, cariño, nosotros estamos perfectamente,- comenzó mi madre. Moví la pierna y me deshice de la mano de Kate, enterré la cabeza entre mis manos. El único en toda la habitación que había sabido de la existencia de Bella era mi padre. Mi madre por supuesto no sabía nada y mi esposa tampoco.

-¿Recuerdas que te hablé de Bella, papá?- mi padre me miró extrañado, hacía tiempo que no le hablaba directamente, y sin duda se sorprendió de que mencionara a una mujer que sin duda no era adecuado mencionar delante de mi esposa. Con todo, asintió.- Después de volver de Everett y pedirle a Emmett que se os asignara una escolta, volví al bufete para asistir a una reunión. Bella apareció poco después, hecha un basilisco e histérica perdida. Se lanzó sobre mí como una posesa, y lloraba, nunca antes la había visto llorar.

Mi padre se acercó al sofá, su mirada seguía clavada en la mía, ahora tan solo me dirigía a él.

-¿Recuerdas el último evento del Wachovia? Rosalie contrató a Bella para adquirir las obras de arte que se expondrían en el nuevo edificio. Era la primera vez que la veía desde hacía cuatro años. Cuatro años…- Mi voz sonaba ahogada, me di cuenta de que tenía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos llorosos. Pestañeé, Kate no me vería llorar.- Esta mañana cuando Bella reapareció, no paraba de preguntarme que qué había hecho con Aaron, que dónde estaba, pero yo no sabía de qué hablaba. Segundos después apareció la policía, me arrestó como principal sospechoso de su desaparición.

-¿Quién es Aaron, Edward?- La voz de mi padre sonaba alta y clara.

-Aaron es el hijo de Bella… y el mío.

En sus ojos, aparte de la palpable confusión y preocupación, atisbé una sonrisa.


	8. Chapter 8

**EDWARD**

** -**Tenemos que hablar con Bella.- Mi padre parecía ahora mucho más vivo que los últimos años

-Papá, lo que os tengo que contar va mucho más allá. El hombre del que os he hablado ha secuestrado a ese niño. Todas las precauciones ahora son pocas, además no creo que Bella quiera verme.

-Un momento… ¿estás diciendo que tienes un hijo? ¿Esto es una broma no? ¿Dónde está la cámara oculta?

-Bajo ningún concepto saldrá nadie de esta casa, a menos que vaya acompañado, ¿me has oído mamá?

-Sí, hijo. Claro que lo he oído, lo único es que aún estoy tratando de procesar todo lo que has dicho.

-¿Y quién te dice que esa mujer no te está mintiendo?- La voz de Kate me empezaba a taladrar el cerebro. Miré al hall de la entrada, esperaba poder hablar con Emmett ya.

- Es que no lo puedo creer…- Mi madre negaba en silencio con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

-¿No será que simplemente te quiere sacar el dinero? Por el amor de Dios, Edward, no es complicado escribir tu nombre en Google y averiguar dónde vives y cuánto ganas.- Kate me estaba empezando a sacar de mis casillas. Si seguía con aquello mucho más tiempo acabaría por estrangularla, y rodeados de policías como estábamos quizás no era una muy buena idea.

-¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y te callas?- Mi padre no era conocido precisamente por su amabilidad y cortesía a la hora de expresar aquello que pensaba. Sin duda era brusco e imprudente. Su filtro desaparecía cuando su paciencia se esfumaba. Lo que si me sorprendió, al igual que a mi querida mujercita, era que aquella había sido la primera vez en mucho tiempo que mi padre se había dignado a dirigirla la palabra. Suprimí una sonrisa y la urgencia de decir, "ese es mi padre." Al fin y al cabo las cosas entre nosotros no estaban demasiado bien para mi gusto, tampoco quería tentar a la suerte.

-Emmett, ¿podemos hablar a solas?

-Sí claro, ¿quieres que pasemos al despacho?

Eché a andar en dirección al despacho de mi padre. Me precedía McCarthy y me seguía mi padre.

-Sin duda esa mujer es una cazafortunas y una cualquiera. Con respecto a ese niño seguro que es el hijo de un pobre desgraciado y ahora te lo quiere encasquetar a ti.

Esto ya sí que no. Me di la vuelta y la enfrenté de cara. Se había levantado y acercado hasta donde estábamos. Por pura inercia mi madre también lo había hecho. Sentía todos los ojos clavados en mí. Hablé muy bajito, con calma, para no dar pie a ningún malentendido.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a decir que Bella es una cualquiera. No tienes ni puta idea de quién es y ya la estás juzgando… Eres de lo peor Kate, y como te vuelva a oír decir algo de mi hijo te juro que el divorcio pacífico y justo que pensaba darte se va a convertir en un auténtico infierno.

-Pero Edward- ahora era mi padre quien hablaba,- ¿estás seguro de que ese niño es hijo tuyo?

Entendía el recelo de mi padre, era exactamente el mismo que había tenido yo. Metí la mano en el bolsillo interior de la americana y se la extendí. Él contempló lo mismo que yo hubiera hecho antes. Una Bella hermosa, sonriente y feliz que llevaba en brazos a un niño de unos dos años. Los ojos, el pelo alborotado, la sonrisa torcida… no había duda alguna.

-Hay que encontrar a mi nieto cuanto antes.

Su reacción me dejó de piedra, ¿quién iba a decir que esta situación nos iba a volver a unir? Le di un beso a mi madre en la mejilla e ignoré olímpicamente a Katherine. Emmett, mi padre y yo teníamos asuntos de qué hablar, y sin duda Felix Newman era uno de los puntos principales del día.

**BELLA**

-Mami… Mami despierta.

-Un ratito más…

-Pero mami ya es de día, ¿ves? El sol está en el cielo. Mira.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, aún no, un ratito más antes de ir a trabajar. El pequeño monstruito se alejó de mí, pero en ningún momento consideré que fuera a dormir. Efectivamente, dos segundos después la cortina se descorrió con fuerza y la luz del nuevo día inundó la habitación. Durante un breve segundo le aborrecí con toda mi alma. Sin embargo no abrí los ojos en ningún momento, aquello habría sido como una rendición.

De pronto algo extremadamente concentrado en tamaño y peso cayó sobre mí.

-Aaron… ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?- Al final no me quedó más remedio que contemplar aquel hermoso rostro que siempre me regalaba sonrisas de dientecitos blancos perfectos.

-Pero mami hay que desayunar, tengo hambre,- ¿cómo me iba a resistir a él cuando me miraba de aquella manera y ponía morritos?

-Aaron son las siete de la mañana y es sábado. Me despierto en una hora, deberías estar en la cama. Vamos a dormir ahora mismo.- Como no hacía amagos de ir a salir de allí al final cedí a mi manera y abrí la colcha de mi cama. Mi pequeño se apresuró a meterse dentro.

Quisiera o no reconocerlo él, allí yo no era la única que estaba muerta de cansancio, se acurrucó a mi lado y yo le abracé acercándolo aún más a mí. Sabía que no estaba bien que le consintiera, ni que le dejara dormir en mi cama, pero era eso o levantarme a hacer tortitas. En veinte segundos su respiración se hizo pausada y lenta. Ya no me iba a poder dormir. Le contemplé, todos los poros de mi piel rezumaban amor, era tan pequeño, tan inocente, tan travieso. Sabiendo que ya no me escuchaba, no pude sino susurrar lo que mi corazón y mi mente gritaban al unísono.

-Eres igual que tu padre.

-o-

La paz que sucedió cuando desperté no tenía precio. Estaba descansada, mi mente se había despejado y ahora podía pensar con claridad. Aún sonreía. No había sido un sueño, era como un recuerdo, una manera que tenía Aaron de decirme que estaba bien, que no me preocupara, que todo seguiría igual que siempre.

La realidad era muy distinta. Las cosas no podían ir peor. Apenas había amanecido y mis ojos ya se estaban llenando de lágrimas. El sollozo no tardó en llegar, pero lo peor siempre había sido el nudo en la garganta, la angustia que me oprimía el corazón y que hacía que se me olvidase respirar.

Me vino a la cabeza la escena en casa, el interrogatorio de aquel agente; el tono duro y las palabras inteligentes que me había dirigido: "Señorita Swan necesito que mantenga la compostura. No vamos a ayudar a su hijo con un ataque de histeria."

Me levanté de la cama, había dormido en la habitación de Rosalie, ella aun dormía al otro lado de la cama. Se había quedado toda la noche junto a mí. Mi padre estaba de camino, mi madre otra cosa totalmente distinta, pero ahora no podía cargarme a la espalda más problemas que aquellos con los que debía lidiar. Tenía que moverme, necesitaba hacer algo. Recogí mi móvil de la mesilla de noche y salí del dormitorio cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-Hola Jessica, soy yo, Bella.- Mi voz sonaba ronca, sin duda producto de muchas horas de llanto, hasta que las dos pastillas de Lexatin hicieron efecto y yo quedé fuera de combate.- Te llamaba porque necesito que los próximos días estés a horario completo en la galería.

Sin duda a esa hora, ella ya estaba allí.

-Pero eso no es lo que está estipulado en mi contrato.- Podía oír el asombro y la preocupación desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Lo sé, pero me han surgido unos imprevistos personales, y no sé cuándo voy a ser capaz de resolverlos, - mi voz estaba a punto de quebrarse nuevamente, esperé unos segundos, ahora seguro que ella había captado la gravedad de la situación. Por el momento yo era incapaz de hablar más sobre el tema, - te pagaré las horas extras que hagas y te daré un plus por las molestias.

-No te preocupes Bella, estaré aquí todo el tiempo que necesites. Llámame si necesitas algo.

Colgué sin despedirme. Comprobé que tenía siete llamadas perdidas de Riley. Le llamaría más tarde. Me dirigía a la cocina y comencé a preparar el desayuno. Si paraba, si siquiera contemplase la idea de dejar las manos quietas, me volvería loca.

Qué cosa. Mi hijo acababa de desaparecer y yo estaba en casa de Kate preparando café.

-El olor me ha despertado,- Rosalie me observaba desde el umbral de la puerta mientras yo daba la vuelta a la última tortita. Me senté en el office y ella se unió a mí.

-No me habías contado que Edward era el padre de Aaron.

Era cierto, Rosalie me había acogido sin poner una sola pega, después de todo se merecía explicaciones. Miré con concentración el plato que tenía ante mí. ¿Por dónde podía empezar?

-No tenía ni idea de que fuera tu cuñado- esperé, quizá ella cambiara de tema y me librase de abrir la boca, sin embargo sabía que si no hablaba con alguien, sino me desahogaba pronto, iba a reventar.- Le conocí en la universidad, ambos estudiábamos derecho, pero él estaba en un curso superior.- "Rápido, como cuando te haces la cera" me dije.- Me enamoré perdidamente, ha sido la única vez en la vida que lo he hecho.

Rosalie me miraba fijamente, no se perdía ni un solo gesto mío. Ella también tenía un aspecto horrible.

-Edward se iba a casar con Katherine.

-Eso no lo sabía,- respondí con cautela.- Pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que vino después, no me arrepiento de haber tenido a Aaron sola.

-Vámonos, tenemos que ir a la comisaría.- No necesité que lo dijera dos veces.

**EDWARD**

** -**Creo que no te vendría mal un amigo ahora.- Jasper me esperaba a la puerta de la comisaría, cómo había conseguido eludir la escolta escapaba de mi entendimiento.- Alice está con tus amigos los polis. ¿Qué coño ha pasado Cullen?

-Han secuestrado a alguien y me detuvieron a mí como principal sospechoso.

** -**¿Han secuestrado a Aaron?

Me quedé petrificado.

-¿Sabes quién es Aaron?

-Tu hijo, ¿no?

Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, y Jasper no era precisamente con la persona con la que lo debería pagar, pero en ese momento era imposible que pudiese parar. Le agarré de las solapas de la chaqueta y lo acerqué hasta mí.

-¿Cómo cojones sabes eso?

Como si no fuera con él, Jasper se soltó y me miró tranquilo. Me arrepentí al instante.

-Lo siento,- murmuré.- Esto me sobrepasa.

-A Alice le recomendaron que visitara la galería de Bella en el evento del Wachovia, y cuando lo hizo le sorprendió encontrarse a un niño pequeño. Me dijo que se parecía a ti, aunque yo no le vi.

-Necesito encontrarle Jazz, necesito conocerle.

-¿Y Bella?

-Fue por ella por quien me tire ayer el día entero en comisaría, pensó que fui yo quien lo había secuestrado y matado a su niñera.

-Conociéndote como te conozco, y si no fuese por la escolta, yo también habría pensado que te lo habías llevado tú, aunque lo de la niñera no es tu estilo. Sinceramente, ¿cómo habrías reaccionado si te hubieras enterado por otra persona?

-No lo sé.

-o-

La persona encargada de la investigación se llamaba Michael Newton, me pareció un incompetente desde el primer momento en el que le vi. Sabía que desde luego no iba a ser él quien encontrara a Aaron Swan.

-Le estoy diciendo que Felix Newman me dijo que se iba a llevar lo que más quería. ¿Le parece eso suficiente como para ser considerado amenaza?

-Señor Cullen, le repito que Felix Newman está entre rejas. Dudo mucho que le diera tiempo a recorrer cuarenta y cinco kilómetros en la hora de la comida y volver para estar a tiempo para el postre.

-Esto es absurdo,- ese hombre me estaba sacando de quicio y aquello no iba a ningún lado. Me levanté de la silla con un movimiento brusco.

-¿Adónde va? Aún no hemos terminado. El capitán Newton también se puso de pie, pero yo era bastante más alto, me pregunté cómo ese inútil y enclenque policía había llegado hasta dónde estaba ahora mismo.

-Voy a buscar a mi hijo, ya que usted no tiene intención de mover un dedo.

-¿A tu hijo?

La voz sonó a mis espaldas. La esperaba, sabía que Bella aparecería en cualquier momento. No contesté, tan solo pude devolverle la mirada que con tanto ahínco trataba de taladrarme.

-¿A tu hijo, dices?

Algo me previno de no contestar. Fui vagamente consciente de que Rosalie estaba a su espalda. Emmett y Jasper miraban con interés la escena. Bella se iba acercando lentamente.

-¿Cómo tienes la poca vergüenza? Es mi hijo, no el tuyo. Nunca ha sido tuyo. Ni siquiera sabes qué día nació.

-Se llama Aaron Hayden Swan, nació el trece de marzo del 2009 en el Seattle Grace y tiene tres años. Sé que planeabas llevarle al colegio John Stanford el año que viene, que tiene un diente de más y que pasó la varicela el año pasado.

-Eres un cabrón.- Se lanzó contra mí, aquella vez sin embargo acertó. Con una sola mano y con una fuerza que nunca fui capaz de creer que tenía me cruzó la cara de lado a lado. La sujeté antes de que volviera a hacerlo. Reparé en el dolor sordo de mi mejilla.

-¿Por qué soy un cabrón, Bella? ¿Por qué lo soy cuando has sido tú quien me ha ocultado que tenía un hijo? Un hijo Bella, por el amor de Dios, ¿pensabas contármelo? Respóndeme con sinceridad por favor, porque este asunto me está matando.- En ese punto las manos me temblaban y la voz también, los ojos se me habían humedecido y probablemente parecía que me había vuelto loco. Ella no era ninguna excepción.

-No tenía intención. No te lo merecías.

-¿Qué no me lo merecía? ¿Sabes que te puedo llevar a juicio por esto? ¿Sabes que puedo arrebatarte la custodia y hacer que no lo vuelvas a ver nunca más?

Ya había tenido suficiente, no iba a permitir que me siguiera atacando sin consecuencias, ella no era la víctima aquí; era yo quien había vivido en la ignorancia durante cuatro años.

-¿Te crees que me asustas? ¿Crees que me asustas cuando sé que puede que no vuelva a ver a mi hijo ahora mismo? ¿Cuándo le han secuestrado y ha habido un asesinato en mi casa? ¿Quién coño te has creído que eres?

Me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su voz se había roto y había dejado sus brazos inertes. Si no la hubiera estado sosteniendo seguro que habría caído al suelo.

-Encontraré a Aaron. Te juro que le voy a encontrar.- La estreché contra mí, necesitaba saber que no estaba solo en esto, que iba a conocer a ese niño. Nada más lejos de la realidad, se apartó de mí con un empujón.

-¿Tienes algo que ver con todo esto?,- el odio era ahora traición.- Te juro que como le pase algo a mi hijo te mataré y no me….

-Bella, me parece que deberíamos irnos.- Rosalie la cogió suavemente por el brazo y la obligó a mirarla a la cara.- Así no vamos a solucionar nada. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a hablar con la policía? Puede que tengan alguna novedad.

-Ese inútil no sabe nada. Ya he hablado con él.

Mi cuñada me dirigió una mirada de esas que hielan la sangre y que ordenaban claramente que cerrase la boca. Fue entonces cuando reparé que la gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor había dejado todo para ver nuestra pequeña escena. No tan pequeña, puesto que habíamos gritado como si no hubiera mañana. Bella me miró una última vez antes de esquivarme y pasar al despacho del capitán. Emmett y Jasper se acercaron, el segundo no tuvo escrúpulos cuando me empujó sin miramientos fuera de la comisaría con un enfado fuera de lo común. Bella no iba a ser la única que me iba a gritar ese día.

-¿Qué coño ha sido eso? – me espetó Jasper. -Si de verdad crees que la mejor manera de colaborar con ella para encontrar a tu hijo es amenazarla con quitarla la custodia vas muy jodido.

Emmett nos observaba desde una distancia prudencial; yo tenía unas ganas terribles de darle un puñetazo a Jasper y volver dentro para sacar a Bella a rastras y llevarla conmigo. Necesitábamos hablar tanto como si ella quería como si no.

-Cullen mírame, - Emmett me forzó a dejar de lanzar miradas asesinas al que se suponía que era mi mejor amigo. -Será mejor que vallamos a ver Newman. Aquí no hacemos nada y si te vuelves a encontrar con Swan lo más probable es que ambos terminéis en el calabozo por agresión.

Empezó a diluviar. No era raro que en Seattle diluviara. Se podía pasar todo el puto día lloviendo y no parar durante semanas. Jasper entró la parte trasera del Mercedes y cerró con un portazo. Tomé un largo trago de aire antes de encender el motor e ir allí donde todo había comenzado. La penitenciaría de Everett.

-o-

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y por la paciencia. Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible, pero quiero que sepáis que de ninguna manera voy a dejar el fic._

_Xenia_


	9. Chapter 9

**BELLA**

Riley Biers tenía mi misma edad, había nacido en Nueva Orleans y tenía ancestros cajunes, era por eso que hablaba con fluidez ese francés con el acento tan extraño. A los dieciocho años le concedieron una beca en la universidad de Stanford y en cinco años se suponía que debía de ser capaz de dirigir una empresa con facilidad. Había entrado a trabajar a la agencia inmobiliaria de la calle Pike hacía un par de años, y desde entonces le había ido bastante bien. Nos conocimos en el supermercado, cuando prácticamente él estampó su carro de la compra contra el mío. Sin duda no había sido amor a primera vista por mi parte, por la suya era otra historia. Insistió en que le diera mi número de teléfono pero yo me negué en redondo. Me olvidé del asunto y no volví a pensar en él, hasta que me lo volví a encontrar a la misma hora y en el mismo sitio unas cuantas semanas después.

La verdad es que era atractivo. Me recordaba al chico guapo de instituto estereotipado, era gracioso y me reía con él. Los ojos eran de un color marrón que se acercaba al ocre y tenía los dientes blancos. En la primera cita no le dije que era madre soltera. Por experiencia sabía que aquello asustaba a los hombres, y aunque yo no quería ninguno en mi vida, últimamente me había dado cuenta de que me sentía sola y de que tenía ciertas… necesidades; así que tragándome todos mis peros, decidí darle a aquel chico de risa fácil una oportunidad. Aaron sin embargo, era otro cantar.

Había sido repulsión a primera vista. La primera vez que cenamos juntos –dejando aparte la sorpresa de Riley en cuanto a que yo tuviera un hijo de tres años,- Aaron le había tirado su crema de calabaza encima y había gritado como un poseso cuando le obligué a disculparse. Riley por su parte no había hecho mucho por granjearse la amistad del demonio de Tasmania. Apenas le miraba, no era maleducado, simplemente frío y distante. De esa noche deduje que no le gustaban mucho los niños, en efecto no me equivocaba.

Pronto me di cuenta de que él no deseaba niños, sin embargo lo que más me sorprendió de esta revelación, fue lo poco que me importó. Yo ya tenía a Aaron, y no necesitaba más. Al final Riley y Aaron fueron capaces de tolerarse, a veces incluso creía que había cierto acercamiento entre ambos. Cada vez que cenaba en casa, Riley siempre le traía un regalo, Aaron le miraba de reojo y quedaba claro que le gustaba en cuanto se sentaba en el suelo a jugar con lo que le hubiese traído ese día. Por su parte, mi hijo también tenía sus gracias con él, a los dos meses de su primer encuentro, le pidió disculpas por lo de la crema de calabaza, y medio año después, le ilustró en una de sus obras maestras con ceras plastidecor. Todo quedó reducido a una relación sencilla, de encuentros ocasionales en los que quedábamos para ver una película y cenar en un restaurante modesto para luego llegar a casa, con un Aaron que dormía profundamente. Riley se levantaba antes que él, y volvía a su casa de John Kennedy Street, no sin antes darme un largo beso que con frecuencia se prolongaba en algo más que eso.

-Deberías haberme llamado antes,-me envolvió en un abrazo y yo se lo devolví, se lo agradecía pero no me consolaba en absoluto. Nadie lo hacía.

-Lo sé, perdona pero todo ha sido una locura.

-Ya, Bella, pero enterarme de algo así por dos tíos vestidos de agentes que aparecen en el lugar donde trabajas no es muy alentador que digamos.

Y vuelta otra vez a lo mismo. Esta era la quinta vez que me lo mencionaba, mi paciencia se agotaba. Ahora me arrepentía de haberle devuelto tantas llamadas perdidas. Por teléfono ya se había quejado del mismo tema una y otra vez. Después de la infructuosa y tensa visita a la comisaría, Rosalie me había dicho que me convenía dar un paseo y ver la luz del sol, después de tres horas en su casa, recorriendo estancia tras estancia como un animal angustiado. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Al final me encontré sentada en la mesa de una cafetería esperando a Riley, quién siempre llegaba tarde. La cabeza me iba a estallar.

-Si tanto te importo, al menos me podías haber mandado un whatsapp, ya ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo que me llamaras, pero es que es increíble. Porque esos dos me estaban acusando a mí, precisamente a mí de haberme llevado a tu hijo.

Posé la taza de mi té a medio terminar en el plato frente a mí, y le miré a la cara, mientras deseaba haber llevado conmigo un ibuprofeno, el dolor de cabeza iba a peor con cada queja que escuchaba. Cogí la chaqueta y el bolso.

-Mira, Riley, ya está bien. No te mandé un mensaje ni te llamé porque de verdad eras lo último que se me pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento. Y perdóname si te parezco una zorra ahora mismo cuando te digo que tampoco me importa mucho cómo te sientas al respecto, ni de lo que tus compañeros de trabajo comenten después de que la policía te fuera a interrogar por la desaparición de mi hijo. Mi hijo, Aaron, ¿me oyes? Ese niño que no levanta dos palmos del suelo con el pelo cobrizo y los ojos verdes. Lleva dos días desparecido y con cada hora que pasa sin que le hayan encontrado hay algo en mí que se desgarra. No puedo comer, no puedo dormir, no puedo hacer absolutamente nada porque mi niño ha desaparecido. No sé si me he explicado bien, pero no quiero volver a oírte decir ninguna gilipollez más.

Se quedó de piedra. No estaba acostumbrado a oírme hablar de esa manera. No me quedé para ver su reacción, dejé un billete de cinco dólares sobre la mesa, me levanté y salí de la cafetería sin mirar atrás. Sinceramente, no esperaba que me siguiera, pero me sorprendió cuando lo hizo.

-¿Ahora mismo estoy siendo un auténtico cabronazo contigo, verdad?

-Sí, que lo estás siendo.

Riley me envolvió una vez más en sus brazos y yo me dejé llevar. Me levantó la barbilla con la mano y pareció sincero cuando se disculpó.

-Perdóname, Bella. He sido un cabrón insensible, pero prometo no volver a serlo.

-Eso espero. No creo que sea capaz de aguantar mucho más está situación, no quiero añadir a la lista de problemas el hecho de discutir contigo.

-Lo siento de veras.- Me dio un beso no particularmente largo, pero me alivió que la bronca hubiera pasado. Estaba agotada. Nos despedimos, y él prometió llamar más tarde ese mismo día.

El regreso a casa de Rose no duró lo suficiente como para conseguir serenarme lo suficiente y hacer creer a mi amiga que me sentía mejor.

**EDWARD**

-No quiero hablar con él con un cristal de por medio,- anuncié.

-Edward, no creo que sea una buena idea…

-Lo puedo arreglar,- McCarthy cortó a Jasper antes de que pudiera juzgar otra vez mi modo de proceder. Llevaba haciendo ese tipo de comentarios desde que me hubieran detenido por mi implicación en el secuestro, y además el hecho de que él supiera antes que yo que tenía un hijo, me cabreaba enormemente. En ese instante apenas podía mirarle a la cara sin sentir las irremediables ganas de estamparle un puñetazo en mitad de la cara. En vez de eso me concentré en la carretera. De nuevo me saltaba los límites de velocidad para llegar a Everett. Qué el gilipollas del inspector Michael Newton se encargase de echarme una multa. Al parecer solo valía para eso.

-Me tienes que prometer que no harás ninguna gilipollez,- esta vez fue Emmett quién me prevenía de algo que aún no había hecho.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré?

-Nunca antes te he visto en esta situación, y me preocupa que estés tan extrañamente calmado.

Ahí Jasper tenía razón. Yo no era de piedra, sin embargo parecía que mantenía la situación bajo control en todo momento. Siempre me había jactado de mi sangre fría pero ahora ya no sabía que pensar. Quizá mi supuesta indiferencia se debía a que no conocía en persona al hijo de Bella. Todo lo que sabía lo constituían retazos de informes médicos, expedientes académicos y fotografías robadas. Quizá por eso estaba siendo el cabrón frío y calculador que ahora se disponía a retorcerle los cojones a Felix Newman.

El hijo de Bella… Aaron Swan, que complicado era asumir que ahora también era mi hijo. Tomé el desvío y divisé el edifico en la distancia, no pasaron más de dos minutos antes de detener el coche. Cinco y estaba en la sala de espera.

-Tienes diez minutos, es lo máximo que he podido conseguir.

Asentí con la cabeza y traspasé el umbral de la sala de visitas. Jasper se había quedado fuera, y Emmett mientras tanto había hablado con el alcaide quien me había concedido ese tiempo en una sala privada.

-¿Hay cámaras?

-Probablemente, así que abstente de hacer tonterías.

No prometí nada. Entré dentro y esperé a que Newman apareciese esposado con un mono naranja. Mi cabeza viraba en mil direcciones cuando llegó. El cabronazo se quedó en el marco de la muerta y sonrío mostrando una dentadura perfecta. De algún modo se había conseguido engominar el pelo allí dentro. A pesar de la indumentaria, Felix Newman parecía que dominaba las cuatro paredes que le encarcelaban. Y ha de ser así, me dije, sino Aaron seguiría con Bella.

El guardia que le acompañaba le introdujo en la habitación, y sin apartar los ojos de los míos me sonrió. Se sentó con la comodidad propia de un encuentro social.

-Sabía que no tardarías en venir, pero me sorprende que haya sido tan pronto. Supongo que ahora estás más dispuesto a negociar.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién? ¿Te refieres a Aaron? Ah, sin duda es un niño excepcional.

Si quería sacar algo en claro de aquello, si quería llegar a hacer un trato con aquel despojo humano no podía dejarme llevar por sus provocaciones.

-¿Qué quieres?, -con una fuerza de voluntad que rayaba en una contención divina logré ignorarle, me alejé de él lo máximo posible; la distancia era esencial si quería pensar con claridad.

-Así que ahora estás dispuesto a hablar. Está bien, hablemos. Sácame de aquí, retira todos los cargos, devuélveme todos mis bienes, descongela mis cuentas y haz una disculpa pública por parte del bufete.

Ahora fue mi turno de reírme. Lo que me pedía era prácticamente imposible. No había forma alguna en la que yo pudiera intervenir en una decisión de la fiscalía del estado. Eso lo sabía él tan bien como yo.

-No creo que te vayas a reír tanto, cuando la próxima en desaparecer sea esa belleza. Y sabes que no me estoy refiriendo a tu encantadora mujer, sin duda es todo una señora, pero la verdad es que me interesa muchísimo más la otra. ¿Por qué es la otra no?

Sentí cómo la bilis me subía hasta la garganta. Apreté los dientes hasta que la mandíbula comenzó a dolerme.

-No es justo que tú tengas dos, y yo ninguna ¿no? Mírame, Cullen, aún soy un tipo con encanto.- Se puso en pie y dio una vuelta sobre sus pies.- Tengo clase, y eso atrae a una mujer. Sin embargo, hoy me siento generoso, te dejaré elegir. ¿A quién prefieres a Katherine Hale, rubia, impresionante con unas piernas kilométricas y un porte casi aristocrático o a Isabella Swan? Quizá debería llamarle Bella, al fin y al cabo ella prefiere que la llamen así. Es un amor con Aaron, se desvive por él, y además tiene éxito en los negocios. La galería marcha en viento en popa, y si no pisa muchos callos en medio año habrá abierto una sucursal en Vancouver. Y no nos podemos olvidar de su sonrisa ni de esa mirada parda, y ese cuerpo… ese cuerpo quita todos los males. Tú eliges Cullen, sin embargo no es una decisión fácil.

No contesté. Un nudo increíble se había formado en mi garganta, y tenía el corazón a punto de salirme por la boca. Mantener una postura indiferente consumía ya toda mi fuerza de voluntad.

-¿Sabes? Estuve a punto de matar a James. Por un momento pensé que se había vuelto loco del todo y que había secuestrado un niño al azar… pero ese cabrón es muy inteligente. A veces me preocupa que se le vaya la pinza del todo y entre en modo psicópata… algo que tarde o temprano ocurrirá… Bueno esa no es la cuestión, la cuestión es que aun escapa de mi entendimiento como consiguió averiguar lo del crío. Es decir, ni siquiera tú lo sabías. Encontró una conexión de hace casi cinco años. Cuando mi mujer me dijo que estaba embarazada por primera vez, me dejó perplejo, sin embargo me sentí realmente bien. Saber que otra persona sale de ti es un sentimiento maravilloso, sobre todo cuando lo ves nacer. Es algo realmente increíble, claro que tú no sabes de lo que hablo. ¿Cómo es enterarse de que uno tiene un hijo por medio de una detención?

El silencio que siguió no fue largo, y terminó cuando Newman dio un puñetazo a la mesa metálica. El sonido retumbó con una fuerza bestial y yo di un respingo. Felix se echó a reír escandalosamente.

-No estás hoy muy hablador, Cullen.

"Contente, por Dios, contente" me dije.

-De todos modos, supongo que te dejaría sin palabras. Esa Bella es toda una fiera, por lo que me contó James, se abalanzó sobre ti en el bufete. Y no es para menos, Aaron había desparecido y su pobre niñera había sido brutalmente asesinada. Una lástima, la verdad. Sin embargo no quiero que te entristezcas, porque dudo mucho que Bella se haya olvidado de ti, ese niño es una reproducción en miniatura de ti, pero sin duda, también tiene algo de su madre. Tiene los labios igual que ella, y pone la misma cara cuando llora, se le abren mucho los ojos y frunce los labios. Es una preciosidad.

Mi mente no procesó, simplemente me abalancé hacia delante y le agarré por la nuca. El sonido de su cabeza al rebotar contra la mesa de metal rebotó en toda la estancia. Tras el estupor inicial, se echó a reír a carcajada limpia, como si todo aquello no fuera con él.

-Vamos, Cullen, sé que lo puedes hacer mucho mejor.-Esta vez no pude ignorar la provocación. Su cabeza volvió a golpear la mesa, está vez con más fuerza y al cuarto golpe un hilo de sangre empezó a brotar de la ceja izquierda.

La puerta de la sala se abrió de pronto, y Emmett entró como una exhalación, separándome de él. Felix Newman me sonrío de nuevo a través de su boca ensangrentada no sin antes añadir:

-Más vale que hagas lo que he dicho. En caso contrario, la siguiente en desaparecer será Bella. James me la traerá y me la follaré aquí mismo. Luego la mataré y alguien se encargará de tirar su cadáver en tu cama de matrimonio. Así será como tu preciosa mujercita se la encuentre, será una bonita forma de conocerse.

Esta vez, Emmett actúo más lento y cuando me arrastró hacia la puerta yo ya le había acertado una patada en la boca.

**BELLA**

Cuando volví a casa de Rose, esta estaba sentada en el sofá mirando a la televisión apagada en frente suya.

-¿Se sabe algo?

-Acabo de colgar justo cuando has entrado por la puerta, era Kate.

Rose tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, evitaba mirarme y era evidente que algo la incomodaba profundamente. Cuando Rosalie Hale hacía eso, era porque necesitaba decir algo.

-Suéltalo ya Rose.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que sea que tengas que decir, dilo ya.

-Es que…todo esto es de locos. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Aún no sé por qué estoy más sorprendida, si por el hecho de que un loco haya secuestrado a Aaron, o por el hecho de que mi cuñado sea su padre. ¿Cómo no he caído antes? Son como dos gotas de agua, si los hubiera tenido a los dos delante estoy segura de que hubiera hecho la conexión. En el evento del Wachovia, definitivamente no había sido mi imaginación: ahí había algo entre vosotros dos, aunque en ese momento no había sido capaz de decir qué. Antes te he ordenado expresamente que se salieras de casa, pero quien de verdad necesitaba irse era yo.

Me acerqué a ella, y la envolví en mis brazos. Ella necesitaba tanto mi abrazo como yo el suyo. Una vez más fui terriblemente consciente de lo que había sucedido.

-Lo siento mucho, tenía que habértelo contado antes. Si se lo hubiese dicho a Edward en este momento quizá las cosas serían distintas.

-No lo creo. Sé que ahora eres demasiado volátil como para volver a enfrentarte a Edward, demasiado inestable y demasiado emocional. Mira Bella,- me cogió de las manos y me miró a los ojos.- Sé que Edward no ha cometido el secuestro, pero ha pasado algo. Él tiene que saber algo; lo vi en su cara en la comisaría.

-¿Quieres que vayamos ahora a su casa?- Pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Sí.

No perdimos el tiempo y nos fuimos enseguida. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando llegamos a casa de sus padres. Yo nunca había estado allí, pero la visión del edificio era realmente espectacular, la casa apareció delante de nuestros ojos tras una explanada inmensa de césped virgen. Dejé el coche sobre la grava de la entrada y echamos a andar hasta la puerta.

Nos abrió la mismísima Esme Cullen, quién se quedó de piedra al verme en el umbral. No era la primera vez que nos veíamos.

-Hola Esme,- mi voz me había abandonado, pero Rose se hizo rápidamente cargo de la situación.- ¿Podemos pasar?

-Sí claro.- Se hizo a un lado, y sentí como clavaba sus ojos en mí. Atravesamos el vestíbulo, el salón, el comedor y finalmente llegamos al estudio, una amplia estancia sumida en el caos. La mesa del estudio estaba llena de papeles y fotografías mías; un mapa del estado de Washington cubría un cuadro enorme cubista de Juan Gris, y estaba lleno de chinchetas conectadas por medio de hilos. Un hombre de mediana edad y pelo ligeramente canoso estaba enfrascado en uno de aquellos documentos, justo cuando llegamos.

-Carlisle, Bella y Rosalie están aquí.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe y se puso en pie. Todo aquello era como un sueño, las escenas se sucedían una detrás de otra, y cada vez tenían menos sentido.

-¿Puedo ofreceros algo de beber?

-No gracias,- contesté.- Tan solo me gustaría hablar con Edward.

-Traeré café,- me contestó Esme. Yo asentí con la cabeza y murmuré un rápido gracias. Rosalie la acompañó y yo me quedé a solas con aquel hombre.

-Disculpa a mi mujer, no sabe qué hacer. Creo que nadie sabemos qué hacer. Lleva dos días haciendo café. Yo soy Carlisle Cullen.

Me dio la mano y yo se la acepté. Era obvio que era su padre. Sus ojos eran del mismo verde que los de Edward… y los de Aaron.

-Yo soy Bella Swan.

-Lo sé, Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti. Mi hijo llegará en cualquier momento, siéntate por favor.- Señaló una butaca y yo me senté.- La investigación policial no está siendo muy fructífera, así que decidimos buscar por nuestra cuenta.

-¿Quiénes?- Mis ojos no iban lo suficientemente rápido como para tomar conciencia de toda la información que había recogida allí.

-En cuanto se enteró, Edward llamó a un amigo suyo que trabaja en la SWAT. Nos pusieron escolta, seguramente que no los has visto.

-No, no he visto a nadie.

-Eso significa que hacen bien su trabajo.

Iba a contestar cuando de pronto sonó un portazo y los gritos invadieron la habitación. _Sus _gritos invadieron la habitación.

-¡Quiero saber quién coño es James y que conexión tiene con el hijo de puta de Felix Newman! ¡Quiero saber quién ha ido a visitarle y si hace falta se soborna al alcaide para conseguir los putos libros de visita!

¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Mi mirada se encontró con la de Carlisle, y pareció casi como si este se disculpara por el escándalo, sin embargo yo me moría por saber que ocurría. Los pasos se detuvieron en mitad de la habitación de al lado, en el comedor; aún no los veía pero sabía que Edward ya había llegado. Lo que parecía el jarrón de flores que había encima de la mesa, se estrelló contra el suelo.

-Ya está bien Edward. Para un momento y piensa, por favor.- No conocía al que habló, pero supuse que quizás se trataba del que era SWAT.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?- Una silla cayó al suelo, y a continuación pareció que había un forcejeo.

-O te calmas o te calmo yo, y te aseguro que no te va a gustar. En este estado no vas a ayudar a nadie.

Siguió un respiro, y la silla se volvió a poner en pie.

-¿Alice está con Jasper?

-Están los dos juntos, y tienen una escolta.

-¿Y mi mujer?

-Richardson le ha acompañado hasta su casa, deberían volver en unos quince minutos.

-¿Cómo sabía todas esas cosas, Em? ¿Cómo es posible que estando encerrado sepa lo que está ocurriendo a su alrededor? ¿Cómo coño sabía que prefiere que la llamen Bella?

Echaron a andar de nuevo, las voces sonaban cada vez más cerca. Estaban al lado de la puerta, yo no me daba cuenta de que apretaba con fuerza el brazo de la butaca, y que apretaba la mandíbula. Me puse de pie de un salto. Carlisle hizo lo mismo.

-Quiero que la encuentres. No va a querer hablar conmigo pero a ti o Jasper quizá os escuche. Quiero que se quede aquí, en esta casa.

-¿Y por qué me tendría que quedar aquí?

Sin duda estaba sorprendido. Edward se quedó paralizado cuando me vio. El que estaba a su lado era igual de alto, sus hombros aún más anchos. Edward se volvió hacia Emmett. Edward tenía la camisa manchada de sangre y en sus ojos había un brillo de locura. Su aspecto deba miedo.

-Encuentra a Rosalie y haz que traigan sus cosas. A partir de ahora ambas se quedarán aquí.

-¿Que qué?- Ya había tenido suficiente.- Escúchame bien, no me voy a quedar aquí.

-Oh sí, ya creo que lo harás, te vas a quedar aquí porque yo lo digo.

-Dios, ha sido un error venir aquí.- Agarré mi chaqueta, y me volví hacia Carlisle. De nuevo, le extendí la mano. -Ha sido un placer conocerle.

Cuando quise salir del despacho Edward me agarró por el brazo.

-No sé cómo ni por qué estás aquí, pero te puedo asegurar algo: no vas a irte.

Me solté con un brusco tirón y me encaré a él.

-Tú no me dices lo que he de hacer y lo que no.

Emmett carraspeó, y Edward le miró a él y después a su padre.

-¿Podéis darnos unos minutos? Bella y yo tenemos que hablar.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar,- le espeté.

-Por favor…

Como él les pidió, los dos nos dejaron solos en la habitación, y Edward cerró la puerta corredera tras de mí con una suavidad inusitada. ¿Por qué todo el mundo obedecía a Edward Cullen? Me decía que pensase con la cabeza fría, que no me dejara llevar por el momento… pero era incapaz, con Edward siempre había sido incapaz. Al menos, intentaría controlar mi tono de voz.

-Ni se te ocurra decirme lo que puedo y lo que no puedo hacer, pero ¿quién te has creído que eres? ¿Te crees que puedes hacer y decir lo que te dé la gana e interferir en mi vida como si te perteneciera?

Prácticamente hablaba a gritos a través de susurros. Edward me miraba desde la puerta, probablemente nos habíamos alejado el uno del otro por precaución, él, sin embargo, no era tan precavido en cuanto a lo de no dar voces.

-No, Bella, yo no creo eso, ¡YO NO CREO NADA! Lo único que sé es que estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor dada la situación y eso implica que te quedes aquí.

-La situación…- Una carcajada seca salió de mi garganta, y la mirada que me dedicó fue especialmente dura.

-Ahora la vida de Aaron me pertenece a mí tanto como a ti, y no voy a permitir que me dejes a un lado, ya no. Lo has hecho durante cuatro años.

-¿Qué yo te he hecho a un lado? Joder, tienes mucha más cara de lo que recordaba…

-Ya he aguantado bastante Bella, y te juro que no voy a soportar un solo insulto más.

Mi paciencia había alcanzado su límite.

-¿QUÉ HAS AGUANTADO BASTANTE? ¿Pero qué coño me vas a jurar tú? ¿Y a jurar precisamente? No eres mi amigo, ni mi marido, ni mi novio, ni mi amante… no eres nada, no tienes que decir nada sobre mi vida, no tienes ni voz ni voto.

-¡SOY EL PADRE DE AARON!

-¿Y te crees que por poner un puto espermatozoide tienes derecho a decidir sobre mi vida, sobre la suya? No tienes ni idea.

-Claro que no tengo ni idea, Bella, PORQUE TÚ NO ME DEJASTE TENERLA, NO ME DISTE ESA OPCIÓN. Me tuve que enterar por un puto policía de que tenía un hijo.

-No te importó.

-¿Cómo que no me importó?

-No te importó que yo me largara, así que no te debería de haber importado que me quedara embarazada, al fin y al cabo tan solo te costó cinco minutos. En cinco minutos acabó todo.

-ACABÓ PORQUE TÚ TE LARGASTE.

-No, Edward, acabó porque tú te ibas a casar con otra mujer. Por eso acabó. Ni siquiera tuviste los huevos de admitirlo delante de mí. Aún no lo haces, no eres capaz de asumir las consecuencias de tus actos, no eres capaz de aceptar que me destrozaste la vida, y con ella la tuya y la de Kate, porque no la querías, no la querías como tampoco me querías a mí, sino nunca hubieras hecho esto, nunca te habrías metido en esta situación. Eres un cobarde, eres un puto cobarde que se esconde detrás de excusas…

Mis manos pegaron con su pecho, le empujé, su pecho era un bloque de piedra, y yo una hormiga a su lado, pero no me importaba, nada me importaba. Quería desquitarme, quería descargar cuatro años de sentimientos guardados, cuatro años de fingir una sonrisa y decir que todo iba bien. Me paré en seco, nada tenía sentido. Me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme, pero antes de que lo hiciera, fue ahora Edward quien me agarró por las muñecas, me forzó a mirarle a los ojos y prácticamente me gritó a la cara.

-SÍ, BELLA, SÍ. LA CAGUÉ. LO JODÍ TODO. Te jodí a ti, me jodí a mí y la jodí a ella, porque no quiero a mi mujer, porque engañé a mi novia con una cría a la que sacaba cinco años y estaba como una cabra, porque era incapaz de reprimirme cuando la veía y me volvía loco cada vez que me sonreía, porque cuando estaba con ella me sentía en casa y no necesitaba nada más en el mundo. Porque cuando me acostaba con mi novia era incapaz de cerrar los ojos y no pensar en ti. Sí, Bella, fui un cobarde, fui un puto cobarde al casarme con ella y al dejarte escapar. Ha sido el peor error de mi vida, y daría lo que fuera por volver atrás, pero ni se te ocurra volver a decir que no te quería. Algo así no se olvida nunca.

Me soltó y yo me quedé paralizada. No se me ocurría ninguna réplica mordaz, ningún comentario hiriente que le dejara mal, o uno que simplemente no me hiciera sentir como lo hacía en aquel momento. Cuando abrió la puerta, las voces del otro lado se acallaron, sin duda se morían de ganas por saber cómo acababa nuestra conversación privada.

-Te prometo que esto ya lo he pagado con creces. Lo pagué en el momento en el que me arrestaron y el agente que me interrogaba me dio a entender que se me acusaba de secuestrar a mi propio… hijo, aquel del que no conocía la existencia. Lo he pagado con creces al saber que os tenían vigilados noche y día y que fue ese cabrón de Newman quién se lo ha llevado por mi culpa. Y que sepas que te vas a quedar aquí hasta que yo lo diga, ni se te ocurra poner un pie fuera de esta casa.

Salió dando un portazo que no resonó en sus oídos tanto como su última confesión. Por un momento fui incapaz de reaccionar, cuando lo hice, me dejé caer al suelo, y hecha un ovillo rompí a llorar sabiendo que entonces nadie veía mi debilidad.

-o-

_De nuevo, siento el retraso. Dejadme un review y hacedme saber si os ha gustado. ¿Qué creéis que va a pasar ahora?_


	10. Chapter 10

**BELLA**

-Es imposible que le saque de ahí y él lo sabe.

-Un tío capaz de todo lo que me has contado y que ha salido impune durante tanto tiempo tiene que tener algún contacto en las altas esferas, Edward. Tiene que haber alguien…

-Papá, sabes que no me puedo sacar una ley de la manga y hacer que ese hijo de puta salga de la cárcel de rositas. Y en el caso de que lo consiguiera al estilo Prison Break, apenas tendría tiempo para salir corriendo porque tendría a los federales pegados a mi culo antes de que me diera tiempo a pestañear.

Se habían reunido de nuevo en el comedor. Y esta vez yo iba a estar presente me costase lo que me costase. Así que después de prometer y jurar a Rosalie que me mordería la lengua, me había sentado en un rincón y de momento permanecía callada. Allí se había congregado la cúpula del poder de la mansión Cullen, estaban por supuesto el cardiólogo Carlisle y su mujer, la diseñadora Esme Cullen, el miembro del SWAT Emmett McCarthy y dos chicos de su equipo, el importantísimo arquitecto Jasper Withlock, la exitosa empresaria Rosalie Hale y el brillante abogado de Edward, Eleazar Domingo.

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba el gran, maravilloso, destacado, famoso tesoro del derecho americano. Un hombre que era una promesa en sí misma, un hombre que había probado su valía en numerosas ocasiones y siempre había salido airoso. Un hombre, que junto a su bella e impresionante mujer bañarían las páginas de sucesos de las revistas del corazón de no ser por su proclamada discreción para con su vida personal. Un hombre mentiroso liante y embustero como ninguno: Edward Cullen.

-Lo que me pide es una locura y él lo sabe.- Su discurso mejoraba por momentos. Casi parecía el de un político. Era un "_sé que la situación es una puta mierda pero va a seguir siéndolo porque soy un puto inútil inepto que no me atrevo a hacer lo que hay que hacer_" A mis oídos, todos sus "_lo siento_" "_es imposible e inviable_" eran una mierda.

-¿Mencionó que pasaría si no hacías lo que te pedía?

-Sí, Jasper. Mencionó lo que ocurriría.- Sus ojos se posaron un momento sobre los míos, pero fue tan breve que pensé que me lo había imaginado.-Dijo que habría represalias.

-¿Y qué hay del senador Watling?- Era la primera vez que Eleazar intervenía en la conversación. Edward pareció que iba a decir algo pero cerró la boca. Aquello se ponía interesante, alguien capaz de dejar a Edward sin palabras merecía sin duda mi atención.

-¿Quién es el senador Watling? Es decir, sé quién es, pero que pinta aquí.- Jasper al parecer sentía la misma curiosidad que yo. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró una empleada de servicio que sirvió pastas, té y café. Todo muy idílico. No fue hasta que esta se fue, que Edward soltó prenda.

Su mirada se oscureció mientras él relataba cómo había llevado el caso de Felix Newman, así como todo había comenzado, desde el momento en el que ingresó en prisión - amenazándole durante todo ese tiempo-, hasta la seguridad que había impuesto a toda su familia. Tan solo yo me había salido de la ecuación.

Ahí fue cuando supe cómo mi hijo había terminado secuestrado, por una estúpida rencilla entre un camorrista y un abogaducho ansioso de gloria.

Me levanté muy despacio, sin hacer ruido. Todas las miradas estaban posadas en mí, cuando me acerqué a la puerta. Probablemente esperaban que le cruzara la cara. Otra vez. O que me lanzara contra él. Otra vez. O que le dedicara todos esos insultos que ambos sabíamos que se merecía. Eso aún no lo había hecho. Debería intentarlo en un futuro próximo, pero en vez de eso cerré de un portazo y las paredes de pladur parecieron que iban a derrumbarse en un momento dado. Necesitaba salir de allí, perderles de vista, cerrarme al mundo por un momento y respirar.

La empleada que antes había entrado se me quedó mirando, desde luego la había asustado el golpe que había dado, me disculpé y rápidamente me escabullí a la habitación que me habían preparado. La cama era enorme, las almohadas y cojines mullidos y confortables, las vistas quitaban el aliento, pero aun así todo era en vano. Era como si el mundo se hubiera quedado a oscuras, como si todo el color y la luz hubieran desaparecido. Mi mirada permaneció clavada en la fotografía durante lo que parecieron horas. Quizá lo habían hecho a posta, quizá asignándome aquella habitación con aquellos retratos querían hacerme recordar que les había robado algo. Un Edward de apenas diez años me miraba desde la pared de enfrente: sonreía mientras Carlisle le llevaba a hombros, al fondo se veía un inmenso castillo Disney. Orlando.

Cuando la puerta se abrió no me hizo falta girar la cabeza para saber que se trataba de Edward. Conocía la cadencia de sus pasos. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que hablase.

-En realidad es París.

Evidentemente se refería a la fotografía. Su mirada se endureció cuando me giré para enfrentarle, pero ya no me quedaban fuerzas. No era capaz de seguir así.

-Venía para ver si necesitabas algo.

-Estoy perfectamente.- Mi voz no indicaba lo contrario, sin embargo estaba segura de que mi aspecto era penoso. El rímel se me había corrido y las ojeras se habían hecho más pronunciadas. Me había llevado un rato levantarme del suelo del estudio después de la conversación que había tenido con el mismo tipo que ahora se presentaba en mi habitación después de una noche sin dormir y llena de lágrimas, no había duda de que mis ojos seguían igual de rojos.

-Pues no lo pareces.

-¿Qué coño quieres Edward?- Me salió del alma. No necesitaba ni su condescendencia ni su compasión, quería estar sola y ahogarme en mi propio dolor sin que nadie lo impidiese. Sin embargo estaba cansada. Nunca en mi vida había estado tan cansada y lo único que deseaba era rendirme. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para recriminarle absolutamente nada de lo que había oído en la reunión.

-Ahora no he abierto la boca, no he dicho absolutamente nada.

-¿Por qué me tengo que quedar aquí?- El tono beligerante ya había desaparecido, junto con todas mis ganas de discutir. Era el tercer día que pasaba sin mi hijo. Ya daba igual donde estuviese o a quien hubiera que soportar, solo quería que Aaron apareciera.

Edward cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero no se acercó más a mí. Una tregua silenciosa se instaló en la habitación, como si ninguno de los dos tuviera fuerzas para discutir de nuevo.

-Tienes que quedarte aquí.

-Eso no es ninguna razón, eso es una orden. Dime Edward, ¿qué harías si me levantara ahora mismo y saliese por la puerta?

-Iría detrás de ti y te arrastraría de vuelta.

-Lo suponía.- Esperé antes de hablar de nuevo. De nuevo se me formó un nudo en la garganta y era muy consciente de que si intentaba hablar me echaría a llorar, y no quería que Edward me viera llorar, así que esperé hasta que el nudo se volvió tolerable.

-Quiero hablar con él. Quiero ver a Felix Newman.

-No vas a hablar con él bajo ningún concepto.- Me miró largamente. Todo había cambiado tanto… Abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró de repente y apretó la mandíbula como si se estuviera conteniendo.

Le contemplé en silencio. El nudo era insoportable y la presión en el pecho no hacía sino pedirme a gritos que dejara ir las lágrimas. Mirarle era como tener delante a Aaron. Su risa, su voz, su correteo constante, su "_lo siento mami_" o "_porfi porfi porfi_"… la foto de Edward con su padre en Disneyland era un recordatorio más de que mi hijo no estaba conmigo y por un momento pensé que no iba a verle crecer, que no iba a volverle a tener entre mis brazos. No quería llorar delante de Edward.

El sollozo me desgarró la garganta, quería parar pero las lágrimas acudían sin descanso ni piedad. La visión de nubló y a través de las lágrimas vi dar a Edward un paso dubitativo hacia mí. Cuando me sostuvo entre sus brazos tuve la misma reacción que en comisaría. Le empujé con toda la fuerza que me quedaba; le crucé la cara, y el latigazo del golpe resonó en mis oídos, pero esta vez no se apartó. Me abrazó aun con más fuerza y mis patadas, arañazos y puñetazos disminuyeron la intensidad mientras que lloraba sin parar, cada vez más fuerte olvidando respirar. Aspiraba violentamente, el sollozo me robaba el oxígeno. Me dejé ir, me dejé llevar tan solo un minuto, durante el cual no tenía que luchar. Algo iba mal. Definitivamente mal. Apenas sentía que eran los brazos de Edward los que me sostenían. Odiaba ser tan débil, quería volver a ponerme la máscara, limpiarme las lágrimas de la cara y levantar la cabeza. Quería odiar a Edward con todas mis ganas, pero ya no me quedaba ninguna.

-Respira.

-No voy a volver a tenerle entre mis brazos, no voy a llevarle a la cama y darle un beso de buenas noches. Aaron no va a volver a poner el salón patas arriba jugando a ser el capitán Jack Sparrow, no le volveré oír discutir con Angela cuando vuelva de trabajar para que se coma las verduras. Aaron no me volverá a mirar ni a sonreír con esa sonrisa torcida suya mientras tiene la cara entera manchada de helado de vainilla. No se volverá a subir a la estantería de mi cuarto para alcanzar el álbum de fotos de la familia, no volverá a mirar un cuadro de Miró y decir que es feo.

-Bella, mírame.- Edward me sujetó por los hombros y hacia atrás, pero yo no veía que sus ojos se habían abierto de golpe, que me miraba preocupado y me sacudía por los hombros. Yo solo veía el verde de sus ojos, giré la cabeza de nuevo a la fotografía de Disneyland, y el sollozo volvió con fuerzas renovadas mientras que inconscientemente jadeaba con violencia para seguir respirando y la visión se nublaba poco a poco. Pequeños puntos negros empezaron a aparecer lentamente.

-No se va a volverse a colgar de mi cuello y quedarse dormido entre mis brazos, ni a despertarme casi de madrugada porque quiere que le haga el desayuno. Nada de eso va a ocurrir porque Aaron ya no está.

En algún punto de aquella locura, mi mente desconectó.

-Bella, Bella… MÍRAME, RESPIRA JODER.- Yo ya no era consciente de lo que había a mi alrededor, mucho menos de que Edward estaba totalmente acojonado.- ¡Papá! ¡PAPÁ!

**EDWARD**

La saqué de la habitación prácticamente en volandas. Me llevó apenas diez segundos cargarla, sacarla al pasillo y bajar las escaleras antes de aporrear con fuerza la puerta del comedor, donde los demás seguían aún reunidos. Grité a pleno pulmón el nombre de mi padre. Bella, estaba perdiendo de un momento a otro el color de la cara, pero lo peor eran los jadeos sin control que sacudían su cuerpo en busca de aire y que estaba totalmente en tensión, muy rígida. Antes había visto ataques de pánico y ansiedad, pero nunca de esta manera. Nunca había visto a Bella desmoronarse de aquella manera. Murmuraba el nombre de Aaron una y otra vez con la mirada perdida. La puse sobre un sillón y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, obligándola a que me mirara.

-Bella mírame. Aaron va a volver, te juro por Dios que te le traeré y ¿sabes por qué lo sé? Lo sé porque no le conozco, aún no, y tú nos tienes que presentar, ¿a que sí?- Cada vez estaba más pálida, y yo cada vez más acojonado.

Varias puertas parecieron abrirse al mismo tiempo, pero no aparté la mirada de su rostro. Mis dedos fueron hasta su muñeca que colgaba inerte. El latido era errático, parecía que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón.

-Bella, puedes hacer esto. Venga, respira conmigo. Poco a poco. Mírame, por Dios Bella mírame y dime que me estás escuchando.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? Joder…

Apenas registré la voz de mi padre, el cardiólogo, el famoso doctor Cullen. No, que va, yo no podía apartar la mirada. Sentía que se me escapaba entre los dedos. Oí un grito ahogado a mi espalda. Probablemente fuera Rose. Bella no se me podía ir, no ahora que acababa de recuperarla.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Venga, Bella. Tú puedes hacerlo. Estás bien, todo está bien. Respira conmigo, así, eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer. Solo respira.- Al final siguió mis instrucciones, poco a poco el oxígeno volvía a entrar a sus pulmones y la sensación de ahogo iba desapareciendo de su cara. Por primera vez la cabezota e irrazonable Bella Swan hacía lo que yo le decía.

-Esme, ve por mi maletín, está en mi despacho. Rose, trae agua fría y un paño, una toalla, lo que sea… Edward necesito espacio para examinarla. Necesito que te alejes un poco, suéltala, por favor.

Hice lo que me pedía con reticencia, no sin antes limpiar las lágrimas que aún tenía debajo de los ojos y que le cubrían las mejillas; parecía que se me iba a escurrir entre los dedos si la soltaba. Las manos de mi padre recorrían rápidamente todos los puntos cruciales, buscando sus signos vitales. En menos de treinta segundos la habitación se había llenado de gente. Mi madre y mi cuñada desaparecieron en silencio.

-Cielo, ven conmigo.

-Ahora no Kate. Por favor.- Yo no sabía cuándo había entrado mi mujer, tampoco estaba seguro de que hubiera pasado la noche en casa de mis padres como todos los demás porque no la había visto durante la cena ni el desayuno. Claro que Bella tampoco se había presentado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "ahora no"?- Yo ya sabía qué tono empleaba mi esposa cuando quería discutir. Y yo siempre picaba, siempre menos entonces. Me importaba una mierda la rabieta que pudiera coger, ya le había dejado muy claro que quería el divorcio -a ser posible uno pacífico y corto- y que el único motivo de que aún compartiéramos el mismo techo era por pura cortesía de mi persona hacia su seguridad.

-Eso exactamente. Ni quiero ni puedo hablar contigo ahora mismo, así que hazme un favor, haznos un favor y vete de aquí.

-No me pienso ir de aquí, tengo el mismo, incluso más derechos que ella, -apuntó con un dedo acusatorio la figura de Bella que aún respiraba con dificultad,- a permanecer en esta casa.

Mi padre trabajó de una manera rápida, precisa y clara. En cuanto tuvo su maletín, le administró un tranquilizante, pero antes de que lo hiciera su respiración ya se había normalizado. El nudo que me oprimía las vías respiratorias se aflojó un poco, pero no del todo. Se volvió hacia mi mujer.

-Katherine, haz el favor de salir de aquí. No te lo voy a pedir otra vez. El hecho de que estés en la misma habitación entorpece mi trabajo, así que si nos disculpas…

Kate salió del salón echando humo por las orejas. Llevó un rato más, pero al final cuando mi padre la dio una bolsa para que respirara dentro, su respiración volvió lentamente a su ritmo normal, y el latido de su corazón disminuyó. La ayudó a subir a la habitación, y cuando la dejó dentro, nos hizo salir de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Jasper, Rose y mi madre se habían quedado.

-Esto es un ataque de ansiedad en toda regla. Se pondrá bien, solo necesita tranquilizarse,- aseguró mi padre.- Le he dado un Orfidal así que dormirá durante unas cuantas horas.

-¿Estás seguro?- Me sorprendió oír mi propia voz. Sonaba fuera de mí, ronca, con una urgencia muy poco común en mí.

-Totalmente. En cuanto se calme se pondrá bien, sin embargo me preocupa que ya haya ocurrido más veces, que sea un episodio más de un cuadro de ansiedad. Tendré que revisar su historial. Mientras tanto, necesita paz a su alrededor, así como comer con regularidad y dormir.

-Sí, claro.

-Lo que me recuerda que no puedes hablarla como lo hiciste anoche en el despacho, no podéis tiraros los trastos a la cabeza a la mínima oportunidad. Eso solo empeorará una situación que ya es de por si lo suficientemente estresante.

-Espera…- dijo Rosalie,- ¿qué ha ocurrido ahora, cuando ha salido dando un portazo?

-Bella y yo hemos aclarado ciertas cuestiones.

-Joder, Edward, no puedes ir a por ella de esa manera, no puedes buscarla constantemente, sabes cómo es ella, y precisamente no se caracteriza por no tener carácter. Dala un respiro por Dios.

-¿De qué manera? Rosalie, Bella me culpa de absolutamente todos los males presentes sobre la faz de la tierra. De todos y cada uno de ellos. Si la preguntas, ella te dirá que fui yo quien planeó el asesinato de Kennedy, que yo destruí las torres gemelas o fui quien hizo desaparecer a Elvis. Yo no soy Satanás, y ella no es ninguna santa.

-No puedes negar que tienes parte de culpa.

-Oh, no. ¿También me vas a echar la culpa de que Aaron esté secuestrado? Tú has visto este sitio Rose. Es inexpugnable. Sí hubiera sabido que tenía un hijo te puedo asegurar que no hubiera desaparecido así como así. No me voy a tragar esta mierda yo solo, ella tiene exactamente la misma parte de culpa. Estamos empatados y con la misma mierda al cuello.

-No Edward, no te equivoques. Hay una diferencia entre lo que tú y ella sintáis respecto al secuestro, porque tú no conoces a Aaron. Tú, que ahora te haces llamar padre, no tienes ni idea de cómo es tener en los brazos a tu propio hijo.

Fue como si me hubiera pegado un puñetazo en el estómago. Iba a abrir la boca para intentar responder con una réplica mordaz al golpe bajo de mi cuñada, pero Jasper nos paró a los dos.

-Creo que ya está bien de broncas por hoy. No hacemos nada si estamos constantemente unos contra otros. Todos necesitamos calmarnos. Aaron necesita que nos calmemos.

Era lo mismo que había dicho mi padre. Reculé y tomé aire. No ganaba nada discutiendo también con Rose. Bastante tenía con Bella.

-Charlie llega en una hora al aeropuerto.- Rosalie parecía también haber hecho caso a la recomendación; ahora sus palabras no destilaban veneno.

-¿Quién es Charlie?- Pregunté.

-Es el padre de Bella. Vive en Portland. Tengo que salir ya, si quiero estar a tiempo.

-Yo iré a por él. Yo le recogeré.

Todos se volvieron hacia mí sorprendidos, como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo en mitad de la frente, pero Rosalie me dio los detalles de su vuelo, me dijo que era moreno ligeramente canoso y con un tatuaje de la marina en el brazo derecho y no opuso más resistencia, mi padre se sorprendió en silencio y Jasper se ahorró sus comentarios. Puede que me dirigiera a la boca del lobo si accedía a recoger a Charlie Swan, pero ya iba siendo hora de coger la situación por los cuernos.

A la salida, me interceptó Eleazar con una sobre grande en las manos.

-Acaba de llegar, son los resultados de la prueba de paternidad, aunque viendo la foto del chiquillo es puro trámite.- Tomé el sobre y le miré a los ojos. Necesitaba pedirle un favor.

-Gracias, Eleazar. Necesito que me consigas el número del senador o cualquier cosa… necesito verle. Si alguien es capaz de sacar a Newman de la cárcel es él, pero no se lo digas a nadie. Lo que estoy a punto de hacer es ilegal en casi todos los estados, y no quiero ver a nadie de los míos entre rejas.

-Como quieras. Sabes que cuentas conmigo en esta, ¿no?

-Sí, claro, y aún no he tenido tiempo de darte las gracias como debe ser.

-No me las des todavía, dámelas cuando tengas a tu hijo de vuelta.

El trayecto hasta el Sea-Tac no fue lo suficientemente larga como para aclarar mi mente, aun así conseguí llegar pronto. Aparqué el coche en el parking y me senté a esperar frente a las salidas del aeropuerto a que el abuelo de mi hijo apareciera. Mi hijo. Aaron Cullen. Todavía sonaba raro. Saqué el informe del laboratorio y el 99,99% de coincidencia genética hizo que el nombre sonara aún mejor, y que una agradable calidez se extendiera por mi pecho. Pensé en Bella, teníamos que dejar de discutir, el ataque de ansiedad casi me había matado del susto.

La gente empezó a aparecer, y cuando me planté delante de Charlie Swan, tragué saliva repetidamente, intentándome convencer de que aquel hombre que había servido en el ejército no me arrancaría los huevos tan pronto como le dijera mi nombre. Le eché huevos al asunto di un paso al frente y le extendí una mano que el estrechó con fuerza. Me presenté y le puse al día, mientras daba gracias al estado de Washington porque no se permitieran armas a los pasajeros en los aeropuertos. Por la mirada que me echó tenía pinta de echar de menos l suya.

_-o-_

_Gracias por vuestra paciente espera, y por todos vuestros geniales mensajes en los reviews ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

**ALICE**

Se podría decir que yo no era la única que no tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando. Todo se movía a gran velocidad a mi alrededor, y aunque habíamos dormido en el piso de los padres de Jasper con un SWAT en el salón, eso no hacía que el sentimiento de incertidumbre menguara. Una vez más pensé que si yo me sentía así, Bella debía de ser una olla a presión. Sabía que acababa de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad, y era por eso que no me había querido unir a la corte de curiosos que había intentado ayudarla. Ahora mismo ella necesitaba una paz que nadie podía proporcionarle, bueno, o casi nadie.

Había observado la situación desde lejos, había visto más de una vez a uno de los cirujanos más importantes del país pedir a su hijo que soltara a su paciente, un hijo que se resistía a dejar bajo ningún concepto a la que era actualmente el gran quebradero de cabeza de la familia. El ansia con la que la aferraba unida con la expresividad de su rostro me daba mucho que pensar. El odio que parecían profesarse parecía algo completamente distinto.

-Alice, ¿puedes echarnos una mano?

La pregunta de mi prometido me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y volví a la realidad. Me levanté de inmediato y le seguí. Cuando entramos a la sede de operaciones que ahora se localizaba en el despacho de Carlisle me quedé boquiabierta. Aquello parecía, no, era la oficina de un centro de inteligencia. El despacho no parecía ni por asomo la habitación que fuera antes. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por mapas y documentos, además de ocho monitores todos ellos encendidos. Pero lo que me sorprendió es que solo hubiera dos personas en la habitación, eran pocos para el despliegue de medios al que nos habíamos acostumbrado. Allí estaban Jasper y el enigmático amigo de Edward, Emmet McCarthy.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?- Emmet dejó de mirar el ordenador para contestarme. Su ceño fruncido me indicó que estaba preocupado.

-Intentamos encontrar a alguien. La última vez que Edward fue a Everett, Newman mencionó a alguien llamado James, que al parecer había estado pisándole los talones tanto a Edward como a Bella.

-¿Y cómo puedo ayudar?

-Jasper me ha dicho que eres buena fisonomista.

-No se me da mal identificar distintos actores en distintas películas si es eso a lo que te refieres cariño, pero esto es algo totalmente distinto- mientras contestaba le dirigí una mirada escéptica a mi prometido. Yo trabajaba en el departamento de personal de una multinacional, no como super espía de una agencia de inteligencia.

-La situación es la siguiente Alice; como ni Edward ni Bella han dado ningún dato a la policía acerca de Felix Newman, en realidad la investigación está totalmente estancada. El hecho de que yo esté aquí con mis chicos es un favor personal que le estoy haciendo a Cullen, pero ya no le puedo proporcionar más seguridad. Así que aquí estamos. Un arquitecto, una directora de personal de una multinacional y un humilde SWAT que se ha tomado una excedencia para echar un cable a un amigo.

Aquello quería decir que la mansión Cullen estaba indefensa, de nuevo, que Bella estaba expuesta al psicópata que había matado a su niñera y que se había llevado a su hijo. De modo que solo quedábamos nosotros tres, desde luego un grupito harto peculiar.

-Está bien,- tomé asiento y di un vistazo rápido a los monitores frente a mí.- Supongo que no tenemos ninguna foto de este tío ni ningún testimonio, ¿no?

-Supones bien. Lo único que tenemos es una descripción de Newman, que si bien coincide con la de un solícito esbirro, es la opinión de un tío que solo ha engañado, amenazado y asesinado.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en esa sala?- Parecía que no era la primera vez que Jasper enunciaba en voz alta aquella pregunta. Era como si ya lo hubiera consultado con Edward, pero este no hubiera querido, o no hubiera podido contestar.

-¿No te lo ha contado?- Esperó a que Jasper negara con la cabeza para soltar un suspiro que parecía que llevaba aguardando todo el día. Se separó del escritorio y se levantó. Mirando por el trozo que quedaba de ventana, nos relató lo sucedido.

-Pasó que Edward perdió los estribos, y no le culpo. Yo le habría… no sé qué habría hecho si sus amenazas fueran dirigidas a mí. Newman le dijo que si no le sacaba de la cárcel, James se llevaría a Bella, y él mismo la violaría y la asesinaría para dejarla después en la habitación de Edward y Kate para que ambas se conocieran.

El silencio que sobrevino se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Ahora no me extrañaba el comportamiento de Edward, era por eso que había obligado a Bella y a Rose a quedarse aquí. Estaba asustado. Jasper tampoco añadió nada al respecto, pero con una mirada ambos nos entendimos. Edward no era de los que hacían las cosas sin pensar, todo tenía consecuencias y él lo sabía muy bien. Quizá no conocía a Aaron, pero sí que conocía a Bella y algo me decía que no se había olvidado de ella.

-Has mencionado algo sobre James,- le insté a continuar.

-Así es. Al parecer es el que anda detrás de Edward y Bella, y el que averiguó la conexión entre ellos, por supuesto me refiero a Aaron. Lo que me preocupa es justo eso, era algo que Edward no sabía y desde luego algo que Bella no iba pregonando, lo que me lleva a pensar que ese tío lleva detrás de ellos bastante tiempo, y desde luego no es precisamente gilipollas.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y Rosalie asomó la cabeza tras ella. No me sorprendió la ancha sonrisa que inundó las duras facciones de nuestro amigo el SWAT.

-Quizá quieras ayudarnos,- dijo este.

-Cualquier cosa antes de escuchar a Katherine despotricar contra todo.

Y así fue como Rosalie se apuntó al club "_Encuentra a Aaron_". Las siguientes ocho horas fueron tediosas, en cierto modo me recordaba a las entrevistas de personal que debía hacer en mi trabajo; consistía en estar muy atenta, no perder detalle de lo que ocurría ante ti y descubrir el lenguaje subyacente detrás de una máscara formal y en apariencia natural. Esto era más de lo mismo. Encontrar la grieta en una escena aparentemente normal, y ahí estaba el problema, en que todo parecía normal y correcto. Al menos, Esme nos traía café de vez en cuando.

-o-

Jasper estaba recostado en el sillón de Carlisle con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y mirando al techo. Emmet tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mano y miraba con aburrimiento la pantalla.

-Otra vez,- demandé. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había dicho ya, pero sabía que necesitaba ver los videos más veces. Rosalie, sin embargo seguía conmigo mirando la pantalla con detenimiento.

-Esto parece un manicomio.- Comentó Emmet.

-¿A qué te refieres?,- Yo estaba demasiado absorta en los videos para como intervenir en la conversación, así que les deje hablar pero en ningún momento dejé de escuchar.

-A la casa. El padre, la madre, el amigo y su prometida, la cuñada, la mujer y la amante. Si hubiera mayordomo y asistenta, podríamos jugar perfectamente al Cluedo.

-Creo que hay más de dos asistentas, y estoy seguro de que si lo hablas con Esme, podría sacarse enseguida a un mayordomo de la manga,- el tono jocoso de Jasper me arrancó una sonrisa.- Pero entiendo lo que quieres decir.

-Desde luego la historia se las trae,- intervino Rose,- aunque debo admitir que es bastante convencional. Chico conoce a chica, chico y chica se enamoran, pero el chico ya estaba comprometido con la chica número 2.

-¿De modo que ocurrió así? Edward nunca lo ha aclarado.- Emmet estaba interesadísimo con el nuevo rumbo de la conversación.

-A Bella le ha costado años, supongo que al final no acabaron muy bien. No debió de ser agradable para nadie. Ni siquiera para Katherine.

-Si quieres mi opinión, ese matrimonio estaba abocado al fracaso desde el principio, desde luego nunca he visto a Edward mirar a Kate como mira a Bella.

-¿Habéis visto como Edward se aferraba a Bella cuando le ha dado el ataque de ansiedad?- No pude evitar intervenir. Parecíamos una panda de chiquillos cotilleando sobre los más populares del instituto.-La cara de Kate no tenía precio.

-Lo que no va a tener precio va a ser la cara de Edward cuando se entere de que Bella tiene novio.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que oyes, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Riley y Edward en la misma habitación.

-No sabía que Bella estuviera con nadie,-Jasper parecía estar consternado.

-Bueno, es joven, guapa, tiene éxito en lo que hace, ¿por qué no iba a tener a algo especial?

La respuesta de Rosalie era completamente lógica y yo la entendí a la perfección. Bella no era la damisela en apuros que todos esperaban que fuera, era una mujer de armas tomar que no esperaba que nada le cayese del cielo, pero aun así… Conocía a Jasper como la palma de mi mano, y por extensión había aprendido a conocer a Edward, y había sido espectadora en primera fila del gran cambio que este había dado en un tiempo muy escaso. Edward se alimentaba de la esperanza, y conocer a su hijo solo era una parte de ella. Nunca había visto a nadie discutir con tanta pasión como lo hacían Edward y Bella, era eléctrico, y como ninguno de los dos era capaz de admitir que se necesitaban mutuamente, hacían lo humanamente posible para seguir juntos: discutir.

No le quise dar más vueltas al tema. De nuevo Rosalie miró la pantalla y volví a ponerme manos a la obra.

-Otra vez.

-¿Te lo pongo otra vez?- la voz de Emmet no denotaba sorpresa, y Jasper miraba ahora al jardín, su cabeza a kilómetros de la mansión Cullen. Había algo en los dos minutos y medio en el bufete y en los ocho de la comisaría que se me escapaba. Lo sabía. Y lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, sentía que lo estaba tocando con la punta de los dedos.

Primero puso la del bufete: Edward agarra a Bella del brazo y la saca de la sala de juntas, Bella se suelta bruscamente y empieza a llorar. Chillan, se oye barullo desde el fondo del pasillo, alguien llama a Edward desde recepción a gritos. Se vuelven a gritar, Edward parece desconcertado, la escena queda inundada de policías, uno de ellos le inmoviliza y le esposa mientras Bella queda relegada a un segundo plano. La puerta de la sala de juntas se abre, más gente observa curiosa la situación. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco policías. Uno le pone las esposas, otro le lee los derechos, otros dos intentan contener a los curiosos, el quinto parece tomar nota de algo, mientras se pasa una mano distraída por el pelo.

El segundo video en la comisaría era más de lo mismo: Bella aparece, Edward se sorprende, también están presentes Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper. Hablan, se empiezan a gritar, Bella abofetea a Edward, siguen discutiendo, ella le empuja, más gritos, Rosalie interviene y les separa, y los chicos sacan a Edward de la comisaría. El grupo de curiosos era considerable. Hombres y mujeres que se movían una y otra vez, cuchicheaban e incluso se reían. Un agente miraba casi asustado a Bella y a Edward, otros dos dejaron su conversación para saber que pasaba. Un señor mayor se giraba con visible dificultad, y como preocupado se tocaba la cabeza…

-¿Has visto eso?

-Creo que hay algo…- la mente de Rose tomaba los mismos derroteros que la mía.

-¿El qué?- Por el tono de voz, supe que Emmet no lo había visto. Señalé al hombre en pantalla, y repetí tres veces más el gesto que hacía.

-Alice, es inútil, ahí no hay nada.- Jasper aún contemplaba las vistas lejanas de la isla de Bainbridge.

-Oh sí, sí que lo hay. Has visto cómo ese señor se pasa la mano por la cabeza, es lo mismo que hace un policía en el bufete, mira- volví a reproducir el casi segundo en el que el quinto policía tomaba nota y se pasaba distraídamente la mano por el pelo.- Es el mismo gesto. Es el mismo gesto. Son la misma persona.

-¿De verdad?- De pronto Jasper estaba interesado.

Con dos capturas de pantalla, Emmet comparó los rasgos faciales y anatómicos de aquellos dos individuos con un programa, pero yo no necesitaba que una sofisticada herramienta informática me confirmara que esos dos eran el mismo. De hecho, cuando superpuso ambos rostros y buscó coincidencias en las bases de datos tanto internacionales como nacionales, no me sorprendí cuando se abrió la página de la Interpol.

Compuse una sonrisita de autosuficiencia mientras contemplaba como los tres prácticamente pegaban las narices contra las pantallas de los monitores.

-Jacques Moreau Ravenscroft.- Anunció la doble nacionalidad británica y francesa. Su padre era Henri Moreau Montpellier, un agregado del ejército francés juzgado en el 80 por tráfico de droga, su madre era Evelyn Rae Ravenscroft Duncan, no hay mucho sobre ella.

-Espera, ¿la correspondencia de Jacques en inglés no es James?- Pregunté, y Jasper tecleó rápidamente en Google.

-Así es.-Confirmó.

-Señores, me parece que ya tenemos a nuestro hombre.

-No puede ser, es imposible que sea ese tipo,- Emmet negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?- La curiosidad siempre había sido una de mis virtudes.

-Según esto, este tío murió hace dos años en Saint-Léonard, Francia. Su cuerpo quedó consumido por un incendio, que al parecer se inició en su casa por un mal funcionamiento de la instalación eléctrica.

-Pues yo le veo un cutis perfecto.- Rosalie en ese punto estaba igual de convencida que yo.

Emmet se echó las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Cómo coño se encuentra a un fantasma?

-o-

_Ahora que tengo más tiempo actualizaré más de seguido, muchísimas gracias por vuestro interés MUAK _


	12. Chapter 12

**BELLA**

-¿Alfons Mucha?

-Así es. En dos semanas se inaugura en Praga la mayor colección de posters y pinturas de Mucha, son 151 piezas en total. Ivan Lendl organizó la exposición, y resulta que uno de nuestros mayores beneficiarios conoce a Ivan, así que hace un par de meses hablé con él y me puso en contacto con la Casa Municipal en la plaza de la República allí en Praga; nos ofrecimos a hacerles publicidad gratis desde aquí para dar a conocer el trabajo del artista checo. Lo que implica obviamente organizar una exposición, de reproducciones obviamente.

-¿Para cuando tendría que estar todo dispuesto?

-Aun no lo sé. Todavía ando un poco desubicada, dame un par de días para poner todo en orden y la galería volverá a la normalidad.

-Bella, no te he dicho nada, pero siento mucho lo de…

-Lo sé, gracias Jessica. Aun así todavía no he tenido tiempo de compensarte todo el trabajo extra que has hecho. Has estado magnífica.

-Gracias.- Con una mínima inclinación de cabeza se despidió y fue a cumplir con sus tareas. Desde el momento en el que decidí volver a hacer algo útil con mi vida, y volver a la galería, respiraba mejor. Por supuesto era incapaz de olvidarme de Aaron, pero el hecho de estar haciendo algo productivo en vez de ser un manojo de nervios sentada en un sofá esperando una llamada de teléfono me aliviaba. Ni que decir tiene que mi cabeza no estaba en el trabajo, era más un estorbo que una ayuda para Jessica, pero la vida era así.

Me dirigí a mi despacho con una taza bien cargada de café en la mano y tres magdalenas de chocolate, indicaciones precisas de médico y órdenes expresas de un muy cabreado Edward Cullen. Una semana había pasado desde que Jasper entrara por la puerta de la galería exigiendo hablar conmigo, una semana desde que Angela fuera asesinada y Aaron secuestrado.

El increíble despliegue de medios que Edward había conseguido por parte de los SWAT no había durado tanto como él había esperado, sin embargo, la lealtad de Emmett McCarthy había permanecido- lealtad que yo aún no sabía a qué se debía- y había pedido una excedencia para permanecer en casa de los Cullen hasta que el pequeño apareciera. Otro asunto muy distinto era cuando habíamos ido aquella mañana a la comisaría. Entonces había gritado, maldecido y rompido cosas hasta quedarse sin voz cuando el inspector Michael Newton había dicho que la investigación se encontraba en un punto muerto y que con las pistas con las que contaban no podían hacer mucho más. Yo había permanecido en silencio a su lado mirando fijamente a Edward quien parecía que iba a saltarle a la yugular de un momento a otro, había sido incapaz de reaccionar de otro modo y cuando Edward al final dejó de amenazarle con interminables demandas por negligencia e ineptitud, me levanté de la silla, recogí las cosas de Edward y las mías y tirando suavemente de su mano le había sacado sin incidentes de la comisaría. Después nos habíamos montado en su coche y sin una palabra él me había dejado en casa. Yo tampoco dije nada, tan solo nos miramos a los ojos mientras la lluvia arreciaba con fuerza.

Como había conseguido volver a mi casa, no era algo sencillo. Después de mi ataque de ansiedad, vi las cosas mucho más claras.

No es que lloviera: diluviaba. Cuando al final abrí los ojos, alguien había corrido la cortina completamente dándome una panorámica bastante interesante del jardín trasero. Del jardín trasero de la mansión Cullen.

Me incorporé bruscamente, mientras se desvanecía con dificultad la bruma que nublaba mi mente, iba recogiendo pedazo a pedazo los últimos acontecimientos. Era como si alguien estuviese atornillándome algo a la cabeza, y lo último que podía recordar era a Edward gritando mi nombre y suplicándome que respirara.

¿Acaso había dejado de respirar? ¿Edward había suplicado que siguiera respirando?

Como ya he dicho, diluviaba solo como en Seattle era posible. Siempre me había gustado la lluvia, me hacía sentir en casa, pero yo no estaba en casa, sino en la de Carlisle y Esmeralda Cullen, de modo que fue en ese mismo momento cuando decidí que por mucho que me costase poner un pie allí, debía volver a mi casa y dejar de lloriquear. Lo que parecía un ataque de ansiedad iba cobrando forma en mi mente, después del lamentable espectáculo que había dado hacía tan solo unas pocas horas solo me quedaba recomponerme y ser fuerte, de ninguna otra manera iba a conseguir que Aaron apareciera. Me levantaría, me lavaría la cara, pediría un taxi e iría de nuevo a la comisaría, no sin antes preguntar a Carlisle si sabía algo más, cosa que dudaba en sobremanera.

Y así lo hice. Me levanté de la cama ignorando el palpitante dolor de cabeza, me lavé la cara y me mojé la nuca con agua fría y recogí mi chaqueta y mi bolso. Miré un reloj y vi que eran las tres y cuarto de la tarde por lo que consecuentemente y por las leyes de la lógica –y teniendo en cuenta que no había comido nada desde al menos un día- debería tener al menos un poco de hambre. Cuando salí en pos de Carlisle o Esme me sorprendió ver aquello tan vacío, fue tan solo cuando llegué al salón cuando me recibió una alta figura de pelo lustroso rubio y labios rojos, como no Katherine.

Me quedé parada, pero era indudable que aunque ella seguía mirando la revista Vanity Fair que tenía entre las piernas y sosteniendo una taza con la mano derecha, me había visto. Opté por lo sencillo.

-Buenas tardes,- y eché a andar hacia la salida sin esperar respuesta. No tuve suerte.

-Me preguntaba cuando íbamos a tener tú y yo una charla. Isabella Swan, ¿no?

-Sí. Nos conocimos en el evento del Wachovia Bank. Te tendí la mano.

-¿En serio? No te recuerdo.- No contesté, mientras ella me miraba desde el último pelo de mi coleta deshecha hasta la suela de las botas marrones. Me dije que ella no era mi problema para nada, lo había dejado de ser el día que decidí que todo había terminado entre Edward y yo. Sin embargo el tono condescendiente de sus palabras y su modo de mirarme me estaban poniendo peligrosamente a prueba.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer verte de nuevo, pero en realidad estoy…

-Edward ha salido. Hace bastante por cierto.

-No estoy buscando a Edward.

-Perdona mi franqueza, puede que toda esta panda de estúpidos crédulos se haya tragado todo esta historia, mi querido marido el primero, pero a mí no me engañas.

-Me parece muy bien, ahora si me disculpas.

-Creo que no me has entendido,- retiró con delicadeza la revista de sus piernas y posó la taza en la mesa frente a ella antes de incorporarse.- No voy a dejar que te interpongas entre mi marido y yo usando como excusa la paternidad de ese pobre crío.

Ya lo había conseguido, me había cabreado.

-Ese pobre crío del que estás hablando es mi hijo, así que ten cuidado con lo que dices. Y acerca de tu esposo no te preocupes, no me interesa en absoluto, me dejo de interesar en el momento en que supe que lo estaba compartiendo contigo, y ahora si me disculpas, de verdad tengo sitios más importantes en los que estar y conversaciones más interesantes que mantener, pero ha sido un auténtico placer volver a verte.

La dejé con la mandíbula descolgando de una manera muy vulgar de su elegante rostro, y salí de allí antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de añadir nada más. No sabía aún qué coño le había visto Edward a esa mujer para querer pasar con ella el resto de su vida. Aparté con rapidez esos pensamientos de la cabeza, y cuando me encontré a una empleada en mitad de uno de los corredores interminables de esa casa, tuvo la amabilidad de indicarme que Esmeralda y Carlisle Cullen habían salido. Dicho eso, me dispuse a salir de allí y poner tierra de por medio entre esa casa y la mía, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta principal, bajo esa interminable y grisácea pantalla que la lluvia creaba delante de mí, de un flamante volvo vi bajarse a Edward… con mi padre.

¿Qué coño estaba pasando allí? ¿Cuándo había llegado mi padre?

En un acto reflejo cerré la puerta de un portazo y las vidrieras de colores laterales resonaron en el amplio vestíbulo, no había duda de que me habían visto. Retrocedí unos pasos, mi cabeza funcionaba a toda velocidad. ¿En qué clase de universo paralelo me hallaba? ¿Acaso me lo había imaginado? Miré a través de las vidrieras, mierda se estaban acercando. Estaba bloqueada. Así fue como me encontraron cuando la puerta se abrió. Edward hizo girar la llave y esta se desplazó con facilidad, al verme allí con los pies plantados en el suelo como si tuviera plomo en las botas y los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, el cabronazo no pudo sino sonreír. Si no hubiera sido por lo confusa que me sentía me habría encantado estamparle en la cabeza el jarrón de porcelana china que había a mi derecha. Con las flores incluidas.

-Me alegra ver que te encuentras mejor.- Tras él, mi padre entró en el vestíbulo, y dada mi cara de desconcierto, Edward contestó a mi pregunta no formulada.- Rosalie comentó que tu padre llegaría hoy al aeropuerto y yo me ofrecí para ir a recogerle. Espero que no te importe.

Algún mecanismo interno de mi cabeza me permitió asentir como una estúpida. Mis ojos estaban clavados en mi padre. Charles Wenham Swan. Definir con una sola palabra la relación con mi padre habría sido complicado. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de coger el teléfono y llamar a Portland para decirle que su nieto había desaparecido, Rose había tenido que hacerlo. Pero todo aquello no importó en aquel momento, mi padre me tendió los brazos y yo no dudé en dejarme envolver por sus brazos y por el olor familiar que me recordaba a mi niñez. Aquel policía galardonado en múltiples ocasiones seguía siendo mi padre, y yo seguía siendo su única hija. Todo se desvaneció, hasta ese momento no supe por qué Rosalie había insistido tanto en llamarle, y ahora me daba cuenta de que le necesitaba como al respirar. El nudo en la garganta reapareció pero esta vez reprimí con todas mis fuerzas las lágrimas. Aunque ahora mi padre estuviera allí, la presencia de Edward me seguía sin pasar inadvertida. No llegaba a ser un grano en el culo pero se le aproximaba sobremanera.

Carlisle apareció no mucho después de la llegada de mi padre y la conversación que tuvo lugar a continuación me hizo querer cortarme las venas. Las presentaciones formales se sucedieron en un ambiente insoportablemente cordial.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Bella?

El momento en el que Carlisle me hizo la pregunta, mi sangre quedó congelada en las venas por la mirada de mi padre. Vale que estuviera aquí, pero no tenía por qué enterarse del lamentable espectáculo de esta mañana.

-Estoy perfectamente, gracias.

-¿Has comido algo?- Edward intervino. Negué con la cabeza lentamente. Las tripas me crujían; tenía mucha hambre. Abrió la puerta de un salón que ahora por suerte no contaba con la presencia de Katherine y localizó a una de las asistentas.- ¿Le importaría traer algo para comer? Una ensalada de patata, los medallones de solomillo con salsa de fruta y un trozo de esa magnífica tarta de chocolate que usted misma ha preparado debería ser suficiente.

¿En serio pretendía que me comiera todo aquello? Solo decirlo había hecho que empezara a salivar, sin embargo aún quería estamparle algo en la cabeza. Preferiblemente algo grande pesado y que hiciera mucho ruido al impactar contra su perfecta cabeza.

-Bella tienes que cuidarte,- la voz de aquel importantísimo doctor sonaba paternal.- Debes comer. La deshidratación y malnutrición no hacen buenas migas con los ataques de ansiedad.

Y ahí estaba, lo había tenido que decir. En voz alta. Por Dios, ¿acaso aquel hombre no tenía filtro? ¿No era obvio que yo no quería hablar del tema con mi padre presente?

-¿Un ataque de ansiedad, Bella? No será como la última vez espero.

-De verdad papá, no hace falta que te preocupes.- Me apresuré a contestar antes de que nadie más pudiera hacer cualquier otra aportación.- Estoy perfectamente, solo necesito comer algo.

-¿Ha ocurrido más veces?- Carlisle seguía con sus preguntitas puntillosas.

-No,- la mentira salió con naturalidad y seguridad.

-Sí.- Y mi padre no callaba.- Ha ocurrido con anterioridad.- Como no, se dispuso a contar la interesante historia de los ataques de ansiedad de Isabella Swan, y durante diez angustiosos minutos durante los cuales me mordí el labio para no llorar delante de mi audiencia y me sujeté las manos para no atizarle, mi padre contó cómo durante el embarazo se habían sucedido uno tras otro. Así descubrió Edward un embarazo de alto riesgo que había culminado con un nacimiento antes de tiempo y un año y medio de terapia infructuosa. Digo infructuosa porque evidentemente había vuelto a tener otro ataque. Tuve que soportar los consejos médicos de un cardiólogo que en mi opinión no tenía ni idea sobre la psicología y las miradas angustiadas de un Edward que evitaba a toda costa establecer contacto visual conmigo.

Después de aquello la vida parecía transcurrir a cámara lenta, cuando Charlie acabo con su discurso acerca de mis traumas evidentes y de su obvia preocupación por su estado de salud, yo me encargué de repetirle una y otra vez y asegurarle que me iba a cuidar, que iba a comer y que iba a procurar tranquilizarme en la medida de lo posible, no solo a él sino también al nuevo abuelo de mi hijo, que parecía casi estar igual de preocupado. Y acto seguido comuniqué mi intención de volver a casa y no permanecer ni un puto segundo más bajo el techo de los irritablemente amables Cullen. Por supuesto no lo dije con esas palabras, sino que eché mano de mis raíces británicas para hacerlo sonar tan cordial y educado como fuera posible.

Ni que decir tiene que se volvió a montar gorda entre Edward y yo, que nos volvimos a llamar de todo y que el ruido de nuestra discusión acalló cualquier protesta de Carlisle o de Charlie, mientras que Esme sacó la cabeza de la cocina donde preparaba- una vez más- café, o que Rose, Alice, Jasper y Emmett aparecieron tras las puertas correderas del despacho del cardiólogo. Los gritos se sucedían, sin parar, uno tras otro. Tú has dicho, yo he hecho, tú no has hecho. Por tu culpa, por la mía. Vete a la mierda, ojalá no te hubiera conocido en la vida, eres un puto mentiroso de mierda, tú tampoco te quedas lejos, me has ocultado a MI hijo (ese MI y su sentido de la posesión después me harían mucha gracia). Me has destrozado la vida, si no fueras tan sumamente orgullosa y cabezota Aaron no habría desparecido.

Fue justamente cuando de su boca salieron esas palabras cuando yo callé. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Tenía razón, mucha en realidad. Me quedé mirándole sin aliento y parecía que él esperaba que yo soltara algo mordaz o algo mucho más hiriente que todo lo anterior. Aquello marcó un antes y un después, con mi padre a mi derecha, Carlisle en el sofá de enfrente con Esme junto a él, Katherine medio escondida tras el marco de entrada al comedor y los cuatro fantásticos observando sin descaro ninguno. Me di cuenta de que Edward tenía parte de razón, que no era culpable de absolutamente todo lo malo que había en el mundo y que no era Satanás reencarnado. No había sido culpa de él que Aaron desapareciese, al menos no directa, y que si yo me hubiera tragado el orgullo y aceptado que Edward merecía ser parte de la vida de mi hijo, quizá aún lo conservara junto a mí. Quizá entonces podría empezar a conocerle, mientras yo les observaba desde lejos con recelo. La culpa de que Aaron hubiera desaparecido era el resultado de mi prepotencia como madre, pero sobre todo como mujer.

Había conseguido retener las lágrimas hasta ese momento, pero entonces una sola se escapó mientras yo me froté los ojos con rapidez. Miré en rededor para al final volver de nuevo a Edward quien me devolvía la mirada con un sufrimiento y una ansiedad difíciles de ignorar.

-Tienes razón Edward, sino hubiera sido tan soberbia y tan irrazonable, quizá Aaron no habría desaparecido. Perdóname.

Tenía la voz rota cuando pronuncié aquellas palabras, y Edward me miró como hacía mucho que no me miraba. Me decía todo con los ojos sin tener que abrir la boca. Fue entonces cuando Charlie se levantó y me dijo que era hora de irnos a casa, y esa vez nadie dijo nada en contra, y aquel hombre de profundos ojos verdes vidriosos me vio marchar hacia la lluvia con un nudo en la garganta muy parecido al mío.

La taza de café se había quedado fría en mi mano. Ahora estaba en la galería, días después, con una montaña de trabajo sobre mi mesa que suplicaba ser terminada. La reproducción de la exposición checa de Alfons Mucha, una nueva subasta, las pinturas futuristas de Boccioni que acababan de llegar y que aún se encontraban en la caja fuerte sin desembalar… Di cuenta rápidamente de lo que quedaba de magdalenas de chocolate, y di varios tragos de café. Me limpié la boca con un pañuelo y me estiré el vestido antes de salir de nuevo a la galería, Jessica no estaba y aquello era raro. Sin embargo divisé a un hombre junto a la entrada contemplando embelesado un cuadro impresionista que nos había llegado hacía no mucho. Me acerqué a él con todo el aire profesional del que fui capaz, pero no tenía ningunas ganas de tratar con ningún cliente.

-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

Se trataba de un hombre alto, apuesto de complexión fuerte y rasgos finos, vestido exquisitamente. Tenía los ojos muy azules y una mirada decidida, y una cascada de rizos rubios que le rozaban las orejas.

-Estaba admirando esta belleza impresionista, aunque usted sin duda es otra clase de belleza totalmente distinta, ¿no es así?- No era la primera vez que un cliente había intentado coquetear conmigo, y desde luego este no había sido ni remotamente el más descarado, así que sonreí con condescendencia. El acento inglés sin duda le sumaba encanto.

-En este caso se trata de la pintura impresionista de Camille Pisarro de 1873, Campo de Coles en…

-Pontoise, Francia.-Su conocimiento me sorprendió, no había mucha gente en Seattle que conociera a Pisarro.- Parece una casualidad de la vida, el hecho de que este hombre pintara mi ciudad natal y que usted haya recogido la obra en una galería de arte en la otra punta del mundo. El cómo yo haya llegado aquí poco importa, lo realmente crucial es el hecho de que este aquí con usted en este momento.

Sonreí, aquel hombre tenía pinta de ir a hacer una compra muy provechosa. Tomé aire antes de soltarle toda mi perorata previamente preparada.

-Frente a otros impresionistas como Monet o Renoir que sentían predilección por el ocio burgués, Pisarro se decantó por el ambiente rural, cuando la obra fue expuesta en la primera muestra impresionista en 1874, los entendidos criticaron la vulgaridad de las coles, sin embargo la bruma matinal que envuelve las formas es el verdadero protagonista, que Pisarro capta con una técnica a medio camino entre el monocromismo de Corot y la pincelada abierta tan característica de la corriente impresionista.

-Y el resultado es una obra serena en la que el tiempo parece haberse detenido, ¿acaso no le parece maravilloso?

-Ciertamente lo es.

-Sería magnífico quedar retenido en el tiempo, quedar retenido en ese paraje de ensueño, brumoso y misterioso a primera hora de la mañana. Allí me críe yo, un sitio especial sin duda. ¿Y a usted? ¿En qué momento le gustaría quedarse retenida?

-La pregunta me pilla desprevenida, no sé qué decirle.

-¿Le gustaría quedar atrapada en este preciso momento, con un atractivo y misterioso extranjero en esta pequeña mina de oro en la ciudad esmeralda?- No contesté, su tono era juguetón y yo no estaba de humor, aun así hice un esfuerzo por sonreír.-Su cara me suena, ¿puede ser que por alguna casualidad del destino nos hayamos conocido antes?

-Me temo que no, sin duda me acordaría.

-Sin embargo… ¿Sabe? Hace poco conocí a un niño.- La sangre abandonó mi cara de un golpe,- era un niño precioso, y aunque tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo de un extraño tono castaño, me recuerda muchísimo a ti, seguro que en lo demás salió a su padre.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Perdone, que descortesía la mía. No me he presentado. Mi nombre es Jacques Moreau Ravenscroft, pero me llaman James, ya sabe, por mi madre que era inglesa.- Hizo ademán de cogerme la mano pero yo retrocedí con paso inseguro hasta dar con el mostrador a mi espalda.- Y usted es Isabella Swan, no sabe el tiempo que llevo queriendo conocerla, pero claro está, tenía otras obligaciones como niñera, y las circunstancias no lo han permitido.

-¿Dónde está Aaron?

-Si el señor Edward Cullen es tan inteligente como parece, ya debería haber dado con él, le dejé hace cosa de ochenta minutos en el paseo marítimo. Algo le tiene que conceder, sin conocer al chiquillo ya da signos de ser un padre muy devoto.

El nudo en la garganta pareció aflojarse de una manera increíble. Algo me decía que aquel hombre no mentía, sin duda su mirada fría y calculadora revelaba una personalidad retorcida detrás de una educación impecable, pero era aquel hombre quien había asesinado a Angela y quien se había llevado a Aaron. Tenía toda la razón del mundo para estar asustada. Mis dedos dieron con el teléfono móvil y a ciegas logré marcar el primer número de mi agenda, si no me había equivocado, mi padre debería estar cogiendo el móvil en pocos segundos. O eso, o había llamado a Abbie Monroe, una compañera del instituto.

Edward estaba con Aaron, Edward tenía a Aaron, Aaron estaba a salvo. Y yo tenía que estar con él, yo tenía que ir con él.

-¿No dices nada, Bella?

No tenía mucho tiempo. Agarré con una mano un pisapapeles que había sobre el mostrador y se lo lancé intentando acertar en la cabeza. Fallé miserablemente, pero cuando el pisapapeles en forma de Peine de los Vientos de Chillida, le alcanzó en una rodilla, me dio el tiempo justo para agarrar el móvil y echarme a la fría lluvia de Seattle y correr como alma que lleva el diablo lejos de aquel hombre. Pero no me lo iba a poner fácil, no. Contra toda previsión, no le llevó más de diez segundos reponerse de la sorpresa- o del dolor- y salir en pos de mí.

Yo no sentí la lluvia contra mi cara y mis brazos desnudos, ni el frío que amenazaba con empaparme los huesos, tampoco el latido desbocado de mi corazón por el esfuerzo. No sentía nada de eso, tan solo la imperiosa necesidad de encontrar a Edward y con él a Aaron. Pero James me pisaba los talones, y temía lo que pudiera ocurrir si me alcanzaba.

-o-

_De nuevo quiero pediros perdón por el retraso, y daros mil gracias por vuestro interés en la historia. No dejó de recibir mensajes de suscripciones, alertas de autor y de historia y favoritos, así como reviews, y eso me dice que no debo de estar haciéndolo tan mal. _

_Bueno ahí van 4000 palabras más, lo que se dice pronto. Por cierto, la exposición de Alfons Mucha en Praga es una auténtica delicia y una verdadera maravilla, y la exposición de Pisarro en el museo Thyssen Bornemisza de Madrid merece la pena ser vista._

_Por último y se queréis echarle un ojo a la pintura futurista de Boccioni y al Peine de los Vientos de Eduardo Chillida en San Sebastián. _

_Muchos besos. _

_Xenia_


	13. Chapter 13

**EDWARD**

Dinero, un trabajo, una casa, una mujer, un cochazo, un traje a medida, se pueden enterrar los sentimientos bajo una sólida capa de lujo y apariencias y hay momentos en los que crees que funciona, que lo has conseguido y que lo tienes todo. Yo lo creía.

Pero a veces a la vida le da igual lo que tú piensas, y es cuando todo se convierte en nada. En momentos como este solo te quedan dos opciones; dejarlo, seguir caminando por la vida como si nada importase, o actuar. Luchar. Y sacrificar. Yo tenía que decidir, tenía que arriesgar y por primera vez en mi vida lo hice.

Si la vida te pone a prueba y te da otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien solo queda una pregunta que responder: ¿hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar?

La vida era sencilla antes de Bella y de Aaron. Yo me levantaba por la mañana, y ya tenía un vaso de zumo de naranja recién exprimido y dos tostadas en su punto listas para ser untadas con cinco tipos distintos de mermelada, mantequilla, margarina o aceite de oliva traído directamente de los campos castellanos españoles. Después de eso, me daba una larga ducha en un plato de cuatro metros cuadrados con una alcachofa integrada en el techo para después enfundar mi cuerpo con el traje de Hugo Boss hecho a medida; acto seguido me disponía a salir de casa no sin antes besar a mí bellísima esposa de piernas interminables y ojos impresionantes que ya a las ocho y media ya estaba colgada del teléfono organizando alguna colecta de ropa usada o comida para los más desfavorecidos. Porque mi mujer, señores, era incapaz de estarse quieta cuando veía sufrir al prójimo, así era Katherine Cullen, un alma siempre dispuesta a dar. Conducía mi volvo S60 hasta el bufete de Madison Street, y recibía una escandalosa cantidad de dinero por solucionar discretamente todos los problemas de nuestros clientes, algo que mi jefe valoraba en sobremanera hasta el punto de empezar a considerarme futuro accionista y socio del bufete.

La vida era perfecta antes de Bella y de Aaron.

Entonces, ¿Por qué sentía mis días tan vacíos? ¿Por qué no me hablaba con mi padre? ¿Por qué era incapaz de amar a mi perfecta esposa? ¿Por qué no podía mirar a mi mujer a la cara sin evocar la de Bella después del encuentro del Wachovia? ¿Por qué no pude dejar de pensar durante días en el modo en el que había curvado los labios, había sonreído de medio lado o le había lanzado una mirada de complicidad a mi cuñada?

La respuesta era sencilla: mi vida era una farsa tan sumamente bien montada que hasta yo mismo había caído en la trampa de la mentira. Mi vida destilaba falsedad por cada poro, resquicio y grieta; mi vida era una pantomima orquestada por las esferas de la alta sociedad y yo era tan culpable de tal situación como aquellos que me rodeaban porque yo había contribuido a crearla.

Mi vida había sido un sainete jocoso y burlesco hasta que Bella regresó.

De pronto lo vi todo claro; mi trabajo consistía en limpiar la mierda de los demás, mi padre tan solo me había dicho verdades aunque yo las interpreté como auténticas puñaladas, no quería a mi mujer, y eligiéndola a ella había dejado escapar a la única mujer a la que había amado en toda mi vida, la única que me hacía sonreír de verdad, me sujetaba cuando lo demás iba mal, una isla en medio de un océano tormentoso, y la única verdad que había en mi mundo. Pero la perdí. Y probablemente ya no había vuelta atrás.

Llovía en Seattle, como ocurría la mayor parte de los días del año. La noticia de que Emmett tendría que retirarnos los apoyos operativos me había caído como una jarra de agua fría, y aunque sabía que él no tenía la culpa, no pude evitar sentirme profundamente decepcionado. No era él contra el que tenía que descargar mi ira. Aquella noche me fui a casa, a la mía. Ahora que Bella ya no se encontraba en casa de mis padres, no tenía mucho sentido que los siguiese atormentando con mi presencia. Necesitaba tiempo para mí, para pensar y reflexionar, pero sobre todo para esperar.

Tan solo Eleazar y Charlie estaban al tanto de que finalmente me había decidido a hablar con el senador Watling, el primero me había concertado la cita; el segundo había insistido en acompañarme y al fin y al cabo no me vino mal tener a mi lado a un policía de renombre y treinta años de experiencia. No quería que lo supiese nadie más, no quería involucrar a nadie más. Como era de esperar, Watling accedió a ayudarme y yo terminé cediendo. En el momento de mi claudicación me di cuenta de que me daba absolutamente igual el estado de derecho, los tribunales de justicia o las sociedades democráticas. Si ceder a las presiones de aquel cedo de Newman iba a devolvernos a Aaron que así fuera. _Devolvernos_. Qué curioso que considerase que Bella y yo estábamos juntos en aquello. Había sido Aaron al final quien había conseguido que Bella y yo nos volviésemos a encontrar, y sabía el cielo que a partir del momento en el que lo tuviera entre mis brazos, no iba a existir nada ni nadie que me separase de él. Y aquello indudablemente me volvía a atar a Bella. Sonreí para mis adentros.

La llamada llegó a mitad del día. No la esperaba así que cuando descolgué el teléfono para contestar no reconocí la voz. Tan solo murmuró unas pocas palabras con un tono que daba a entender que no quería decir aquello que estaba diciendo. Ronco, forzado pero inusitadamente claro.

-Paseo Marítimo, a la una.

Y en vez de dejarme pasmado en mitad del despacho rodeado de libros, archivos fiscales y documentos legales, pareció que algo me poseyera; ya estaba lo había conseguido, Aaron volvería, le conocería y sabría quién era su padre. En el frenetismo de la situación, conseguí de algún modo calzarme los zapatos mientras me ponía el abrigo probablemente al revés, y a la vez trataba de marcar las teclas precisas para hablar con Emmett. Sabía que él daría aviso a la policía, pero yo no tenía tiempo de avisar al imbécil e incompetente teniente Michael Newton.

Llegué al coche trastabillando, luchando con el abrigo, el teléfono y los zapatos. Casi atravesé la puerta del garaje antes de que esta se abriera, y sujetando el móvil entre el hombro y el cuello me puse a noventa kilómetros por hora en Lincoln Street esquivando viandantes y coches por igual. Se me hizo eterno hasta que en una curva peligrosamente cerrada, llegué al paseo marítimo. Era muy probable que aquel día me quitaran el carnet de conducir y me metieran a la cárcel por conducción peligrosa, pero ya me daba igual todo.

Dejé el Volvo tirado en la calle de mala manera, la puerta abierta y eché a correr.

Y allí estaba. Una figura pequeña de cabello cobrizo envuelto en un chubasquero azul oscuro que parecía ser demasiado grande para su edad mirando a su alrededor como si estuviera decidiendo que dirección tomar. A la distancia a la que me encontraba, y por la intensidad de la lluvia que arreciaba sobre Seattle con todas sus fuerzas no podía verle con suficiente claridad; un chiquillo solo en medio de un paseo marítimo desolado con el mar enfurecido a su espalda. Una escena descorazonadora.

Seguí corriendo olvidando que aún seguía al teléfono, oía a Emmett vociferar por la otra línea pero no me podía importar menos. Colgué. Era una sensación extraña, como si estuviera lejísimos cuando en realidad sabía que venía hacia aquí con la caballería pesada lo más rápido que podía.

Aaron. Aquel niño era Aaron, era mi hijo, el hijo de Bella. Cada vez estaba más cerca. No paré, cuando parecía que estaba a punto de arrollarle y su carita se había vuelto hacia a mí con los ojos como platos, extendí los brazos para estrellarle contra mi pecho y no soltarle nunca jamás.

Sentí su peso, paladeé su olor y escuché la cadencia de su respiración, fue entonces cuando lo alejé lo suficiente como para mirarle a los ojos y convencerme de que estaba bien, de una pieza y que no había llegado tarde. Mis ojos recorrieron con avidez el torso, brazos, piernas mientras mis manos comprobaban su espalda y sus piernas, sus brazos y sus dedos.

-Aaron mírame, ¿estás bien?- Cuando oí mi voz comprendí como me oía él. Tenía el corazón desbocado tanto por la carrera como por la situación, parecía que en cualquier momento se me iba a salir del pecho; la respiración se manifestaba en jadeos convulsos. Sentí el peso de mi hijo en mis brazos, le acerqué a mí y cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme.

Ya estaba, lo había conseguido. Aaron estaba conmigo, Aaron estaba a salvo. Oí a lo lejos los sonidos inconfundibles de las sirenas, y sentí como las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Hacía años que no lloraba.

-Aaron,- su nombre me picaba en la lengua, este se separó de la curva de mi cuello donde se había refugiado y se me quedó mirando con unos ojos que eran auténticos calcos de los míos.- Dime si estás bien, ¿te duele algo?, ¿te han hecho daño?

Pareció dudar unos instantes antes de contestarme, pero tras unos segundos interminables negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero… tengo hambre,-esa afirmación tan inocente, tan infantil hizo que una inmensa sonrisa se me dibujase en los labios. Si ese fuese el único problema… Miré alrededor y vi varios coches de policía y una ambulancia apareciendo atropelladamente por Withmore Street.

-Así que tienes hambre... ¿Qué quieres comer?

-Pues… helado de chocolate, y chucherías.- Se iba animando a medida que se oía hablar a sí mismo. Eché a andar hasta donde pararían los coches de policía. Veía como se relamía de solo evocar el sabor de aquellos dulces.

-¿Helado de chocolate y chucherías? No estoy muy seguro de que tu madre te deje comer todo eso.-Mis palabras le trajeron de vuelta a la realidad de una manera brutal. Me agarró fuerte de la chaqueta y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas.

-Mamá… ¿Dónde está mamá?- Era tan pequeño, tan inocente…

-Aaron, escúchame bien, haremos una cosa; ¿ves a esos policías de allí? Iremos a hablar con ellos y nos llevarán con mamá. ¿Te parece bien?

Asintió con la cabeza, y se volvió a acurrucar contra mí. Emmett corría hacia nosotros, lo seguían unos cuantos agentes, entre ellos Michael Newton. Por un momento vi claras sus intenciones, quería que le diese al niño, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a soltar a mi hijo. Este, para corroborar mis intenciones, se colgó de mi cuello y se negó a soltarme cuando los auxiliares de la ambulancia quisieron examinarle.

De un momento a otro aquello se convirtió en un caos, gente que iba, gente que venía, inspectores que interrogaban a los viandantes, curiosos que se acercaban para ver lo ocurrido… En algún momento Rose apareció allí, esquivando masas de gente y saltando cordones policiales. Aaron se lanzó hacia ella en cuanto la vio y Rosalie suspiró aliviada y emocionada. Le sostuvo en alto mientras le cubría la cara de besos y le preguntaba repetidamente, como yo había hecho ya, si se encontraba bien.

Quien diría que mi cuñada iba a conocer a mi hijo antes que yo… Sin querer, estaba al fin y al cabo celoso de ella.

-¿Dónde está Bella?- La pregunta me picaba en la lengua desde hacía ya un rato.

-He llamado a la galería pero no contesta nadie, y al móvil tampoco.

Justo en ese momento sonó el mío, descolgué feliz pensando que sería mi padre o mi madre; yo estaba ansioso de contar la buena nueva. Pero me contestó una voz completamente distinta.

-Buenos días, señor Cullen.

La voz me provocó que un intenso escalofrío me recorriese la espalda. Felix Newman volvía a hacer acto de presencia. No contesté, había llamado para regocijarse, para jactarse de su triunfo… ¿para qué había llamado?

-Me han informado satisfactoriamente de que ha recogido a su hijo y que este se encuentra en perfecto estado. Como siempre James ha resultado ser solícito y obediente en lo que a mis indicaciones se refería, sin embargo, y aunque usted y yo llegamos a un acuerdo muy complaciente por medio de mi buen amigo el senador Watling, el señor James Moreau no deja de ser un alma libre y al fin y al cabo yo no puedo menoscabar su libertad. Le mencionó su nombre completo, porque ya he sido informado de que usted está al tanto de su implicación en este asunto, de modo que me parece una tontería seguir ignorando una presencia tan estelar. Cuando el señor Moreau me comunicó sus intenciones de conocer en más profundidad a la encantadora señorita Swan no pude negarme. Al final ha sido él quien ha escogido: se queda con la morena.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Dónde está Bella?

-Siento comunicarle que no tengo respuestas para sus preguntas. Debo decirle que ha sido un placer conocerle, y aunque he disfrutado mucho con su presencia y con su cordial diplomacia me temo que no nos volveremos a ver. Mi avión sale en escasos minutos y debo colgar ya. Pero no me gustaría despedirme sin referirle antes que el señor James Moreau, del que sin duda ya habrá oído, es una excelentísima persona de trato afable y exquisito con una educación extraordinaria. Estoy seguro de que se llevaran estupendamente. Esto es todo amigo, ha sido un auténtico placer conocerle.

Me colgó y por un momento fui incapaz de reaccionar. Sabía que Emmett tenía pinchado mi teléfono, por si en algún momento aquella llamada tenía lugar. Al final me giré hacia él; estaba gritando órdenes como un poseso a través de un teléfono y de un walkie al mismo tiempo, me miró a su vez y asintió con la cabeza. Aaron estaba con Rosalie, dentro de la ambulancia. Le sostenía la mano mientras le examinaban minuciosamente, a la vez que se apañaba para marcar repetidamente un número de teléfono que se empeñaba en no dar señal. El de Bella.

La cabeza me bullía en mil cosas a la vez. Las amenazas de Newman, el historial delictivo de James Moreau, Emmett gritando órdenes a diestro y siniestro, el tono continuo de una llamada sin respuesta. Corrí hasta donde estaba Rose. El presentimiento de que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder mi infundía auténtico terror.

-¿En qué dirección está la galería?-Aaron giró la cabeza automáticamente, y Rosalie reparó en mi presencia de golpe. Supe por su mirada que ella también sabía que estaba pasando algo grave.-Hacia el este, Coinsgrave Street.

No lo pensé dos veces, eché a correr como alma que lleva el diablo por segunda vez en aquella mañana. Oía pasos apresurados tras de mí, probablemente de Emmett y de alguien más, pero no tenía tiempo de girarme, no tenía tiempo de mirar atrás.

"_James Moreau es una excelentísima persona de trato afable y exquisito con una educación extraordinaria." _Las voces resonaban en mi cabeza, casi eclipsando el latido del corazón que resonaba fuertemente debido al esfuerzo. Coinsgrave se encontraba a menos de dos kilómetros, pero se me estaba haciendo eterno. _"_ _Cuando el señor Moreau me comunicó sus intenciones de conocer en más profundidad a la encantadora señorita Swan no pude negarme…"_

Recordé la información de Emmett, y sentí agrandarse el nudo de la garganta. _"Jacques Moreau Ravenscroft, __un agregado del ejército francés juzgado en el 80 por tráfico de droga."_ Las expectativas no eran muy halagüeñas, pero esto no podía acabar así, no me lo podría perdonar si llegara a ocurrirle algo a Bella. Corrí más deprisa, el corazón a punto de salirme del pecho.

Empezó a llover de verdad, la visibilidad se hizo muy complicada, pero entonces la vi. Entre la tercera avenida y Blanchard Street. Iba descalza, avanzando a trompicones, y tras ella, a pocos metros, Moreau.

Antes de que me llegara a ver, me interpuse en su camino, chocó contra mí y ambos retrocedimos por el impacto. James estaba a escasos metros, y llevaba un arma en la mano. Empuje a Bella sin miramientos entre dos coches, de modo que momentáneamente quedaba oculta, y por instinto me lancé contra Moreau. El arma cayó al suelo, y los dos rodamos por medio de la calzada. Caí mal y antes de que me diese cuenta, un puño se estrelló contra mi mandíbula y a continuación una sentí una patada en el estómago. De pronto veía puntitos negros, pero vi perfectamente que Bella estaba de pronto de nuevo al descubierto y Moreau iba de nuevo hacia ella. Sacando fuerzas de donde no creía tenerlas ya, me incliné hacia delante y le alcancé.

En una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo yo no iba a durar mucho, y él seguramente también lo sabía. Los golpes iban dirigidos a provocar mucho daño, pero yo tenía a mi favor la velocidad. Siempre había sido muy rápido. Me moví hacia un lado y esquivé un golpe directo a las costillas, pero no evité que me agarrase del brazo en ese mismo movimiento, y que del hombro saliese el sonido de un horrible "crack". No podía pensar en el dolor, no podía pensar en qué me iba a suceder, lo único que me importaba en aquel momento era que James no se acercase a Bella, que no le tocara ni un solo pelo de la cabeza.

Cargué contra él, y le di un fuerte cabezazo. Sentí que algo se rompía, su nariz. Pero aquello parecía no acabar nunca. ¿Tan rápido había corrido que ni Emmett había sido capaz de seguirme el ritmo? Me estrelló contra la pared dejándome unos segundos sin respiración. Brotó sangre, espesa, oscura manchando los ladrillos a mi espalda. Las patadas se repetían sin piedad. Caí sin resuello al suelo, hecho un ovillo, intentando evitar el impacto imposible de la fuerza bruta de Moreau contra mí. De pronto, los golpes cesaron y se acercó peligrosamente al arma. Sabía que planeaba dispararme.

-¡Bella, corre!- La veía indecisa. Mi voz salió ahogada, pastosa. Tenía que llegar a esta ella. Tenía que protegerla. Me arrastré entre el espacio de ambos coches y me levanté frente a ella una última vez.

Tenía las medias rotas y le sangraban las plantas de los pies, cuando la miré a la cara sus ojos me miraban enormes y asustados, contemplando pasmados todo lo que había alrededor.

Una sirena de policía sonó no muy lejos y con ella, una pistola al ser cargada. No me hacía falta miras para saber que me estaba apuntando con ella. A pesar de los pasos apresurados a nuestro alrededor, el sonido de las sirenas de los coches patrullas, la respiración entrecortada que salía de forma irregular de mi pecho, solo oí el estallido de la bala saliendo del cañón de la pistola, y actuando por puro instinto me puse frente a ella, con Bella a mi espalda, y le miré a los ojos. Impactó en mi hombro y fui capaz de sentir como se me partía la clavícula.

Bella gritó. Más bien chilló mientras me sujetaba. La sangre manaba a borbotones del nuevo orificio que ahora atravesaba mi hombro. Me cogió de la mano. Me gritaba algo, pero no era capaz de entender qué decía.

Los párpados amenazaban con cerrarse, sin embargo pude vislumbrar que alguien caía sobre Moreau aplastando su rostro malvado sobre el pavimento de la acera. Le vi sangrar como a un cerdo, y me dije que no era yo el único que había salido malparado.

Y después, todo se volvió negro.


End file.
